Song for (DISCONTINUED)
by Akari and Kitakami
Summary: AU. Roxas, the strongest delinquent around, meets Sora, a boy who just sings and plays the guitar and such, on the school's rooftop. Roxas hears the song Sora sings, and has a weird warm feeling around his body. RokuSo Chapter 10: GO-ON
1. Prologue: Kanashimi wa Kitto

A/N: I dont know ANYTHING about Kingdom Hearts! ...except for the part where Sora has a keyblade, looking to find Riku and Kairi (i think), traveling with Donald Duck and Goofy, and all that stuff... except for the other stuff... and stu...ff... ANYWAY! From my reading of a few fanfics with yaoi pairings (i only read the ones about Riku and Sora and one fanfic about Roxas and Sora; nothing else. i just started reading them just last week...), the most common thing about the ones that i read was that Sora was cute, pouting a lot, being teased alot, and that his hair was untamable. And then there's Roxas; the things that i know about him in a few fanfics was that... he's a blond... is it true...? 'Cause, when i look at the picture, it looks like he has light brown hair with blond highlights! So yeah, i dont know much. OH! AND! ...i dont know much about any other characters either... save for Riku, Kairi, and Axel; Sora's best friends, and Roxas's friend. SO! i will do research about Kingdom Hearts and its characters to make this fanfic better!

Song used in this chapter: _Kanashimi wa Kitto_ by _UVERworld_

Akari: OH! And watch out for Japanese words and its amusment sounds! And the grammers! WH00TZ!

Kitakami: "This is for talking."

"_This is for more than one person talking at the same time._"

"This-is-for-what-something-means"

'_This is for thoughts_' and _this is for song lyrics._

...And did you just say "WH00TZ"...?

Akari: Yes, I did! Now we hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Roxas! Get out of bed now! You have to get to school!" A woman's voice called out to him from downstairs. In the kitchen probably.

"Uhggg..." Roxas groaned into the pillow. "Yeah, yeah... hold on..." came his quiet sleepy voice. Then there was silence. The boy had fallen back asleep.

"Roxas! You didn't fall back asleep again, did you?"

"..."

"Roxas!"

"..."

"Oi! Gaki!"

"..."

There were heavy foosteps coming up the stairs, getting closer and louder. Then there was a moment of silence... After a few more seconds of it, the bedroom door was violently slammed open. There was an irritated woman in her late thirties with casual clothes and an apron on at the doorway. The said woman stomped her way towards the bed where the boy was still sleeping, even when she slammed that door open very loud. When she was in front of the bed, she shouted, "ROXAS! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! NOW!"

The blond hissed at her shouting. "Alright, alright...!" He started to sit up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his arm. "Damn... You don't need to yell so fucking loud in the morning..." he mumbled.

"Ahhh?" A vein popped up on the woman's head with a black threatening aura around her. "What'd you say, gaki?" She cracked her knuckles.

The said boy tensed up a little at hearing her knuckles cracking. "U-uh... I said good morning, K-Kaa-chan!" He waved his hands in front of himself in defense when he answered.

"Is that so?" The woman who is identified as his mother, still in her threatening position, asked.

"H-hai...!" He stuttered.

The mother sharpened her glare. "It sounded much more longer the first time. But I'll let it slide for now. Now get ready!" And with that, she left her son's bedroom.

Roxas glared at the doorway, where his mother had passed through. '_Tch, old hag!_' Then he got out of bed to get ready for school.

After he did his morning routine, he went through his closet to find his clothes for the day. He wore a black, baggy, cargo shorts (with white strips bordering the pockets) that ended a few cetimeters below his knees, white high top shoes, and a short sleeve red shirt with a dragon design on the front. He grabbed his cell phone, iPod touch with its earphones, wallet, house keys, and shoved them in his front pockets. And last but not least, he put on a cologne. One spray on his neck was good enough.

While fixing his hair, that defies gravity, down the stairs, he made his way to the kitchen table, where a bowl, a spoon, cereal box, and a carton of cold milk, lied. He lazily put in the sugared cereal and the milk in the small bowl. And then lazily ate it. '_Shit, this is boring..._'

"Hey, hurry up and finish eating that. Axel will be here to get you, probably in a moment now." His mother, who is washing the dishes from her breakfast earlier that morning, told him.

"Tch, yeah, yeah, whatever..." he grumbled, taking in another spoonful of the morning food.

Just as he was swallowing his food, the front door of his house was slammed open, which then made him choke on the food. "Yo! I'm back!" a voice called.

Roxas had to pound on his chest to get the food down. And didn't succeed. So he grabbed the milk carton and gulped it down his throat to get the stuck cereal into his stomach. Once his throat was cleared, the milk carton was snatched out of his hands, and he received a smack at the back of his head. "ITE! What the hell!" He glared at the person who attacked him.

"Kuso gaki! What do you think you're doing! Don't drink from the carton! If you want to drink it, get a damn cup and pour it in there!" The blond's mother scolded.

"Fuck! Didn't you see me choking! I could've died!" he retorted.

"But you didn't!"

"..." he didn't know how to respond to that.

"Damn straight you don't have a retort for that!"

"Fuck!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, Roxas," the same voice, that called after the front door was slammed open, told him playfully.

"Oh shut the hell up, Axel," he grumbled in reply, taking another spoonful of the cereal. This time, he was being careful with it. Ha! Take that, Lady Luck!

"Sorry, it's kinda impossible for me to close up Hell, Roxas. Maybe we should ask Kami-sama if he can do it." the red head joked.

Roxas groaned in annoyance. "Fuck you," he muttered out.

"Sorry, but I'm straight. Unlike you." Axel grinned.

A murderous aura surounded Roxas. "Axel, childhood friend or not, I'll knock your head down so hard, it'll crack the floor!"

The other boy took that moment to stop. "Right, sorry,"

"Whatever, c'mon, let's get going." half finished with his cereal, Roxas got up from his seat and headed to the front door, that was left open just slightly, to go to school. He pushed it wide open, going outside, with Axel following behind him. And since Axel was the last one to leave the house, he knew he had to close the door. So he did it. It didn't go unnoticed by Roxas. He narrowed his eyes. "Dude, you didn't have to do that. My old lady could've done it."

Axel shrugged. "Well, I'm more of a gentleman than you, so there's no problem!"

Roxas shook his head, deciding not to bother with it. With both hands in his pockets and a slouch, he walked off to his school.

While on the way there, another delinquent -along with his gang of nine more people with him- from another school, confronted Roxas. "Yo, Roxas." He greeted. "How ya been?"

Roxas groaned. "Oh, man... What do you want, Seifer? Look, if you wanna get your ass kicked, go ask someone else to do it."

Seifer. The guy that came up to Roxas, last year, in eighth grade (yes, right now, he's in ninth grade) to pick a fight with him. The dude said Roxas was ruining his "reputation". What "reputation"...? Anyways, the guy wanted to fight Roxas. He had his men with him, -twenty of them back then- with metal pipes, wooden sticks, and such in hand, and ordered them to attack Roxas. The blond's face expression back then was an irritated expression that said, "annoying-assholes,".

And with his awesome fighting skills, he defeated the twenty men -that were all down on the ground unconscious- in six minutes without a scratch on him. Then Seifer, that was the last person standing (becuase he didn't fight the blond yet), ran to attack Roxas. The blond first just stood there, with a bored expression on his face, and waited for Seifer to attack him at a good range. And when Seifer was, he swung a punch at Roxas, but Roxas ducked fast to the ground, turned his body to the left, and used his right leg to trip Seifer. When Seifer was at lost balance, Roxas quickly turned his right, and used his left leg to kick Seifer's side. When the leg connected the side, Seifer was sent flying into a building near them, and created a huge hole-like dent on it.

Then, Seifer passed out due to the impact with him and the building. Easy knock out.

And since that day, Seifer had been trying to get his revenge on Roxas. And it was fucking annoying. And even now it still is...

"I came here to pay you back; you know, for all those times you knocked me out." Saifer gave him a smug look.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh..."

"You bastard-" one of the guys in his gang started to say, but Seifer stopped him by putting and arm out, telling him to stop, silently. "B-boss..."

"I'll do this one alone. You guys just watch the fight." The leader smirked.

"And watch your ass get kicked? Again?" Axel interjected, snickering. And made Roxas snicker too.

"Yeah, let's just get this done with, baby chicken," Roxas provoked.

Seifer gritted his teeth. "Don't get cocky, asshole!" He grabbed one of his men's metal pipe, and ran to Roxas to strike him.

When the metal pipe was being raised, and with both hands still in his pockets, Roxas calmly and swiftly used his right leg to do a side snap kick at the attacker's chest.

"GAH!" Seifer grunted out, before being send flying through one of Roxas's neighbor's wooden fences.

"_BOSSSSUUU!_" His men cried out at the same time.

"So," Roxas called them, also giving a smile that obviously meant "I'll-kick-your-asses-down-to-the-ground-so-hard,-you'll-be-six-feet-under-before-you-know-it". "Any of you wanna step up next?" he asked.

All of them shook their heads frantically. "_N-No thank you!_"

"Yeah? Well then..." His fake smile faded. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE! GET YOUR UGLY ASS-FACE OUT OF MY SIGHT!" He shouted at them.

"_Y-yes sir!_" Some of them retrieved their boss, and ran away like the weak baby chickens they were.

"...okay, let's go," Roxas told his friend, starting to walk.

"Roger!" The red head saluted, also giving a grin.

* * *

The delinquent and his friend had made it to school. They talked about whatever they were talking about for a few minutes until Axel needed to head to his homeroom.

"Yo, Roxas, here's your school's bag," Axel tossed the said object to the blond.

"Huh? When did you get it?" Roxas asked, while examining the stuff in his bag.

"When I barged into your house. You know, after you started to choke and stuff."

"Ah," Roxas nodded in confirmation.

"See ya in lunch then." Then Axel started to walk in the opposite direction of the hallway while giving a backwards wave.

The other boy nodded again. "Yeah," he replied. While standing in the hallway, he decided to skip first period (again) and go to the school's rooftop instead.

When he walked in the direction of where the rooftop would be, he fished out his iPod touch, put on the earphones, turned it on, went through his musics, and chose the song "Trance" by Granrodeo. He sang along to the song quietly while walking up the stairs.

When he was in front of the door, he opened it, and found something he wasn't expecting...

There was another person, who is a boy, on the rooftop. '_Fuck! Who the hell is that!_' A vein popped up on the head.

This boy, that was sitting crossed leg on the rooftop, had spiky, brown hair that looks like it also defies gravity. His back was facing Roxas, so the blonde couldn't see his face. But, what he _could_ see about this person, was that he has a slender body, he wore a light blue, sleeveless hoodie, a yellow-plaid, somewhat baggy, shorts that looked like it reached three inches below his knees, he had a guitar (at least that's what it looked like when you're standing behind him) on his lap, his left hand held the guitar's neck close to the top, and it looks like he's also wearing a silver, thin chain bracelet around his left wrist. Oh, it also looks like he's wearing those converse shoes. An orange at that.

'_Well, at least the kid ain't bad at knowing how to dress,_'

After Roxas made that thought, the brunette in front of him strung the guitar wires. Probably checking to see if the sounds are in place. He gave a nod, then started to play the guitar.

Roxas took the earphones away from his ears to listen to the boy play. When he took off the earphones, the boy started to sing.

_Kokoro dake wa sutenai yo  
__Kore ga owari da toshitemo dare nimo omoide toka kibou wa ubaenai_

Roxas, was flabbergasted. '_Holy crap... This kid sounds good! No, that's not the word, this kid sounds AMAZING!_'

_Te wo kasaneta toki no nukumori wo ime-ji shite_  
_Tsurai toki hodohora waratte miseru yo_

_Itsumo boku wa iyana koto hitotsu de yokatta koto zenbun wo_  
_Wasurete shimai sou ni naru keredo_  
_Shikoshizutsu tsuyokumo natte omoiyo omoi wo  
_  
_Tattenai hodo no kanashimi ga boku wo eranda toshitemo_

_Dareka ga kono unmei no kuji wo seou nara_  
_Boku wa sakete ikiru dake no hito ni naritakunai_  
_Tsurai no wa wakatte iru kedo ashita waraeru youni_

_Unmei no tayori wa mawaru ge-mu no youni_  
_Furareta saini hora hito wa aterareta michi_

_Tadotteiku kono me ni utsuru subete no mono wa_  
_Ubawaretari nakushitari suru keredo_  
_Kimi ga kureta kotoba dake wa_

_Dare nimo ubaenai_  
_Nanimo mienai kurayami no_  
_Ai ga kieta yoru niwa_  
_Nemuri nitsuku mae ni_

_Kimi wo omoidasu_  
_Ashita kimi to isshoni mita kumo wo sagashi ni ikou_  
_Murina nomo wakatterukedo_  
_Kyou yori chotto wa susumu tameni_

_Suteki namononi demo donna ni tsurakutemo_  
_Ichi ichi uiteirarenai jidai de_  
_Raku wa sugu sugi sari_  
_Tsurai toki no hou ga nagaku kanjiru iyana soutaiseiriron no naka de sugosu_

_Sora wo nagame yukkuri to_  
_Ukabu hagure kumo wo mite_  
_Itsuka no boku mitai dane_  
_Kimi no koe sagashiteru yo  
_  
_Sayonara wa iwanai koto nishou_  
_Korega owari datoshitemo_  
_Jibun desae kibou toka kokoro tokatte ubaenai_  
_Ichinichi ga owari nemuru mae ni_  
_Ashita aeru kana toka_  
_Muri nanomo wakatteru kedo_  
_Ai no sumu kokoro no domannaka wa_  
_Darenimo ubaenai kara_  
_Ashita wo waratte mukaeru tameni_

Roxas closed his eyes, listening to the music the boy was singing. It made, dare he say it, his heart feel warm inside. '_Tch, FUCK! What is this kid doing to me! That's it! I'll kick his ass for making me feel this... this... whatever this is! ...AFTER he's done singing!_'

_Fuwawa hagure kumo ga_  
_Boku no yuutsu to kyou ni nagareteiku_  
_Onaji kumo ni mata dare kaga_  
_Jibun mitai tte kasaneru no darou_

The boy was done singing. He let out a sigh and stretched out his arms. "Yosh!" he said in a low voice, and started to stand up.

'_Whoa! He's getting up! Shit! What do I do? Damn, there's nowhere to hide; since he'll see me right away. Just stick with plan A then? Just kick his ass? Yeah, let's just go with that._' The blond answered his own question to himself. With both hands shoved in his pocket, he stood tall, and put on his poker face that came with a glare.

The other boy, with his guitar in its case and in hand, turned around to face the door, but was surprised to see the school's delinquent standing there. '_E-EH? Wh-what's the school's most known delinquent doing up here?_' He was getting scared. The guy's glare is freaking horrific!

"Hey, you," Roxas called with a firm voice.

The brunette flinched a little. "Y-yes-s...?" He stuttered out.

"..." Roxas was taking a good look at the boy's face. '_Damn! This guy looks like he has the same face as mine! I mean, he even has the same color as my beautiful eyes! The hell is that? Well, he has more of a girl-ier face than mine, and his body shape can look like a girl's too...' _The blond felt his face heating up a bit, and tried to calm it down. "G-get over here!" He ordered.

The other boy flinched a little again. "O-okay..." He made his way to the blond. While walking slowly, of course.

"Hurry up and walk faster!" Roxas ordered again.

So much for walking slowly. "S-sorry!" He obeyed.

When guitar boy was in front of him, Roxas felt his heartbeat beating. Hell, he could even _hear_ it! Not only that, his stomach felt weird too! Then he inhaled in.

The innocent boy ducked his head, thinking the blond was going to hit him. But Roxas actually said something instead.

"I LIKED YOUR SONG! YOU SOUNDED AMAZING!" He blurted out without thinking.

"..._eh?_" They both said simultaneously.

Then Roxas started turning red from embarrassment. While the brunette just stared at him with surprised eyes.

"I-I mean- you were s-singing- the guitar- I j-just got here- you-" Roxas didn't know what he was saying with all of the stuttering. So he looked at his shoes instead, not wanting to look at the other boy. '_What the fuck! What am I saying? Holy shit, this is ruining my badass image! ...And what happened to plan A?_'

"...really?" The innocent voice asked.

"H-huh?" Roxas looked up, a blush in place of his place.

"D-did you really like my song? Did I really sound um... a-amazing...?" The boy looked the other way, with a blush of his own, not wanting to look at Roxas.

Seeing the other boy blush made Roxas feel a little better. "Y-yeah." He scratched the back of his back of his head nervously.

The other boy snapped his head up at Roxas, a blush no longer in place, with the same surprised look he had on not too long ago. Then a few seconds later, he gave Roxas a warm, gentle smile, with his eyes closed. "Thank you!"

Roxas stood, frozen, in front of the boy, looking at his smile in awe. That's when something, somewhere inside him, sparked. '_...eh...?_'

Then the first period bell rang. "Ah! I'm late!" The brunette exclaimed. He slid in between the doorframe and the delinquent to get to class.

But then Roxas grabbed his wrist. "W-wait," he said.

"Hm?" Guitar boy looked back at him.

"A-ah... um... what's your... n-name?"

Guitar boy stared at him for a few moments, then gave him a smile. "It's Sora,"

"Oh... I'm Roxas,"

Sora gave a small giggle. "Yeah, I know; everybody in school does."

"Ah, that's right..."

"Yeah... Well, I guess I'll see you later, Roxas,"

"Y-yeah, sure..."

With the introduction done, Sora carefully ran downstairs to class, while Roxas just stared at the figure, until he wasn't in sight anymore.

* * *

"...dude, when I say 'start from the beginning', I didn't really mean from the beginning of the morning!" Axel pointed a sea-salt ice cream at Roxas.

"Oh shut up. At least I told you anyways," Roxas replied, also eating a sea-salt ice cream. Both him and Axel are sitting -or more like squating down- in front of a convenience store, eating the ice cream.

"Well, what're ya gonna do now?" The red head asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Slow boy... I'm talking about this Sora kid! It's obvious that you like him!"

"I'm not denying,"

"Well?"

Roxas sighed. "I dunno. I wanna see what's going to happen first, though."

Axel also gave a sigh. "Alright then. This is your love life anyways," he took a bite of the ice cream.

"Like I said; shut up."

"Shut don't go up,"

Roxas shoved the sea-salt ice cream out of Axel's hand, which made the sweet treat fall on the dirty ground.

Axel gasped. "Fuck you!"

"I'll pass,"

* * *

Akari: Weeeeelllll? How was it? Is it good? This is our FIRST romance story!

Kitakami: That's right. We almost went with friendship instead.

Akari: We heard that people will like your romance story if you had experience yourself!

Kitakami: We just watch and read romance. We don't know a lot. We don't even know what it's like to be in a relationship.

Akari: That's riiiggghhhtt! So if you would like this to continue, review!

Kitakami: This is just a prologue. Er... one-shot they call it in Japan. We saw that if you want to try out a story, and don't know if you should keep making its chapters or just put it out there with one chapter, you start it off with a prologue/one-shot. And if we get answers saying "You should continue it!" or something like that, then we continue making its chapters.

Akari: It's your choice!


	2. Ch1: Just Melody

Akari: Helloooooo! This is the first chapter of "Song for..."!

Kitakami: These are the replies for the reviews we got on our prologue:

Akari: **Whimsical Dreamers**: We will continue it! We're glad you're liking this story!

**Scarletnight13**: We'll continue it to make you happy! We're so happy that you like the way we do Roxas! 'Cuz we like it too!

**Eternal Light**: Thank you for reviewing! And to answer your question, we are doing this fanfic because our authoress was disappointed and irritated that she couldn't find a delinquent fanfic with Roxas being the bad boy and Sora being the innocent boy! It was sad... So! She decided to do one herself! And we will check out the wiki! I gasp! You think it's neat? Kyaaa! Arigatou gozaimasu!

Akari: Kita-chan! Kita-chan! Eternal Light said 'the style is neat'! Kyaaa! Ureshii!

Kitakami: I know Eternal Light said that. I know how to read, Akari...

Akari: *pouts* I just wanted to show you how happy I am, Kita-chan!

Kitakami: ...You're always happy.

Akari: Aww! Why, thank yoos, Kita-chan!

Kitakami: It wasn't a compliment... Oh, and watch out for grammar mistakes.

Song used for this chapter: _Just Melody_ by _UVERworld_

* * *

It had only been one day since Roxas had met Sora. The brunette sang awesome, played the guitar, knows how to dress decent, and looks really cute!

And here Roxas was; in his bedroom, on an early Friday morning, lying on his bed, with his eyes closed, and listening to his iPod touch. His right hand held the object on top of his stomach, while his left hand was behind his head, and his right leg on top of his left leg. The song he chose to listen to was "Oshakashama" by RADWIMPS.

'_Sora..._' He thought. After he said the boy's name in his head, he was blushing. Again. '_Damn! Why am I blushing! Yeah, I admit that I could have feelings for the guy, but why does my face and body have to heat up whenever he comes to mind?_' "Fuck! This is annoying as hell!" He shouted.

"Roxas? You're up already?" His mother called from downstairs.

"Tch, yeah!" He called back. Eyes still closed.

"...Oh my Buddha... You, Roxas, my son, who only likes to wake up in the afternoons, but is forced to wake up in the morning to get to school, has woken up by _himself_ in the _morning_! It's definitely Apocalypse!" She laughed.

"Oh shut up!"

"Whatever. What do you want for breakfast, gaki?"

Roxas thought about it for a moment. "Uhh... I'm not gonna eat breakfast! I'm gonna get ready, then leave!"

"Leave? School doesn't start until thirty minutes!"

"I know! I'm just gonna walk around, then head for school!"

"...I knew it! It's apocalypse! But, okay."

"Yeah, yeah..." The blond opened his eyes, and got out of bed to do the morning routine. When he was done with it, he headed over to his closet to find his clothes for today. He wore a fitting tank top first, then he put on a red plaid, buttoned up shirt that reached his elbows, over it; but he left a couple of buttons undone to show his collar bone and the top part of his chest. He wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and he wore his same white, high top shoes. He stood in front of the mirror in his room, looked at his outfit, and gave himself a smug smirk. And in all, he'd say he looked hella hot today!

'_Oh wait, cologne..._' One spray on the neck. '_There!_' Now he doesn't just look hella hot, he even _smells _hella hot! (Don't get too self-centered, Roxas.)

He grabbed his cell phone, iPod touch with its earphones, wallet, and house keys. He placed his cell phone in his right-front pocket, the iPod along with its earphones in his right-back pocket, wallet in his left-back pocket, and house keys in left-front pocket. When he was done, he headed downstairs, grabbed his school bag, and towards the door, not needing to fix his hair since it already looks good by itself.

"Where are you going first?" His mother asked, from the kitchen -washing the dishes-, where she can't see him.

Roxas shrugged, even though she can't see him. "Dunno. I might go to the convenience store first." Then he thought for a moment. "...or just stay there until it's time for me to go to school." He added as an afterthought. Then he swung his school bag over his right shoulder.

"Okay then,"

"Ittekimasu," he sang. He opened the door.

"...Itterasshai," his mother sang back, before Roxas closed the door. And when Roxas left, his mother paused from her cleaning and had a nostalgic smile on her face. "My, my... How long has it been since he has said that to me...? I wonder if something wonderful happened to my little boy." She giggled, resuming her cleaning.

* * *

Like Roxas had said, he went to the convenience store. He went inside and browsed -or just looked without paying attention at what he's looking at- through the snack section. His mind was so full of Sora; he didn't know what he grabbed.

"Huh?" When he snapped out of his mind, he looked at the items he had in his hands. There was a small milk carton, a pack of gum -some sort of mint flavored one-, and two different pocky boxes in both hands. There was a strawberry pocky and a chocolate pocky. He glared at them. '_Fuck! Why'd I grab these? ...And why do they only have these kinds of flavors! On top of that; WHY DID I GRAB SOME GIRLS' FOOD!_'

At the thought of girls, Roxas instantly thought of Sora and felt his face heat up a little. '_...I wonder if Sora likes this stuff... If he does, then what flavor would he like...? GAH!_' He shook his head and glared at the girls' snack. '_He's NOT a GIRL! I bet he wouldn't like this stuff!_' He paused for a moment. '_But... he looks like the type of person -who's a guy- that _would_ like this stuff... GAH! Why do I even care about this! Kami-sama, I SWEAR he's messing with my mind!_' "FUCK!" He shouted to the heavens. Or more like to the convenience store's ceiling.

"...uh... You okay there, Roxas?"

"...ah?" Roxas turned to his right, only to see Axel standing there with a raised eyebrow. "Axel?"

"No, it's your father."

"Uruse. How'd you know that I was here?"

"I went to your house early and asked your mom where you were. Oh, by the way, when I was there, she looked all happy. Usually she's usually in one of those people with tough attitudes or something. And now, she's asking things like, 'How was your morning, Axel?' with a smile! Do you know how weird that is!"

This time, it was Roxas with a raised eyebrow. "You serious? Are you sure she was like that? She didn't look all happy or anything this morning. Well, she _did_ sarcastically made a shocked voice, saying 'It's Apocalypes!' and laughed at it."

"Apocalypes? Why? What happened?"

"I woke up earlier than usual,"

Axel stared his friend. "...holy crap... It really is Apocalypes!" He pointed an accusing finger at the blond.

A vein popped up on Roxas's head. Then he punched Axel's head to the ground. There was even a smoke coming out from between the floor and his head! Then Roxas went back to his business; glaring at the pockies. '_Man this is frustrating..._'

"Pocky?" Axel looked at the object over Roxas's left shoulder.

'_Wow this guy recovers fast! ...Except for the visible bump on his head..._'

"Why're you getting a girls' snack?" Then Axel thought for a second then gasped. "Is it for Sora, Roxas? Aww! You're such a sweethea-!"

"Shut up! Geez!" Roxas cut the red head off. "I spaced out when I got here, and didn't even know what I picked up until I grabbed these!" He gestured the Pocky products.

"You? Spaced out? Dude, the only time you ever spaced out is when you just stare at the sky!" He paused, then "heheh'ed" at the sentence, then continued, "And we're in the convenience store; you can't see the sky."

Roxas ignored his friend's "heheh" and glared at him. "You know what? Forget it," He put the pockys' back on the shelf. "I'm done here; let's go."

Axel nodded. "Oka-WAIT!" he gasped.

"What the hell! What!" Roxas covered his ears with both hands.

"..." Axel took a couple steps backwards, stopped, and turned around, and picked up an item. "I'm gonna buy this,"

"...chocolate Oreo cookies?" The blond asked in disbelief.

"Hell yeah," The red said with a "cool" look.

"...I ignore you," Roxas walked away from him and towards the cash register to pay for his small milk carton and his gum.

The cashier scanned the milk and the gum within 5 seconds. "That will be $1.75." He said with a small smile.

Roxas nodded and brought out two dollars from his wallet. The cashier took it, opened the cash register to give Roxas his change and to put the two dollars in it. Then he gave Roxas his two items and a quarter back. '_Good thing this store doesn't do taxes,_' "Hey Axel, you coming or what?"

Axel was still in the snack aisle; looking for more snacks. "Yeah, hold on. Just wait outside for me for a minute,"

The blond sighed, but complied. "Sure," then exited the convenience store to wait for his friend. And while he waited, he stared at the sky.

And just like Axel said; he came out in exactly a minute, with a happy grin and a bag, filled with whatever items, he had in his hand. The delinquent raised an eyebrow at his friend's grin. "Yosh, ikuzo!" the red head cheered, and walked in the direction that leads to school.

"Hai, hai," Roxas said, while opening the carton, and following his childhood friend.

* * *

The school day er... hours went by pretty fast. And our delinquent has yet to see our brunette, Sora.

In the morning, he went to the rooftop before first period to see if the boy was there again. He wasn't. Roxas felt a frown coming, and had forced it to turn into a bored look instead. Kami-sama can see all... Then he walked over to the spot where Sora had sat, played, and sang. He stood there for a moment, trying to recall the song he had heard the day before. He couldn't really remember how the tune went, so instead, he recalled the warm feeling he had felt. He felt like someone had shown him a path to escape a dark, cold, lonely cave. And that path had a small, warm light shining through his body.

He smiled softly at the feeling.

And after that, he tried to look for Sora. Sort of... You can say he did and didn't try...

How he _did_ tried was that he looked carefully around his classes to see if Sora was in any of them with him. And unfortunately, he wasn't. Which, got a '_Damn it,_' from our blond.

How he _didn't_ try was that he didn't ask anybody if they know who/where Sora was/is. It would've given him a huge help, but people were afraid of him. They see him, they run. They here his name, they pale up. They see him look at them, they faint. Plus, it would (somehow) ruin his image. Which, got another '_Damn it,_' from him.

And here he is, a few minutes after school, walking on the second floor's hallway with his best friend.

"Have you ever thought about asking the principal?" Axel asked, with both hands behind his head, looking straight ahead.

"You kidding me? The principal would probably think that I'm looking for Sora just to beat him up."

"Ah, point taken. But you know, you can always try-"

"SHHH!" Roxas cut Axel off.

Axel gave the blond a questioning look. '_Well that was rude._'

"Oi, do you hear that?" Roxas whispered.

"Huh?" Axel stayed silent for a moment to hear whatever Roxas was hearing. And what he heard was music. It was only an instrument playing. And it sounded like an electric guitar. "Are you talking about the electric guitar sound?"

Roxas nodded. "Y-yeah," And suddenly he felt his heart thumping and his face heating up.

It doesn't go unnoticed by Axel. "...dude, are you getting nervous?"

"W-wha?"

"Oh my Kami-sama... Roxas! You never get nervous! Literally! Never! If someone forced you to read a five page speech about rainbows, unicorns, sparkles, cookies or even about tampons aloud to the entire school, you wouldn't get nervous! ...or embarrassed!"

Roxas scoffed. "That's because if they say anything bad or laugh at me while I do the speech, I would kick their asses. Even if they're girls. I wouldn't be nervous or embarrassed because they won't make a sound. And it's because they don't make a sound that I'm not able to be nervous or embarrassed. Get it?"

"...sort... of?"

"There's a question mark at the end."

"Whatever, c'mon, let's go see who's playing the electric guitar," Axel grabbed Roxas's left wrist and followed the sound of the music. And it was only a few doors down in front of them. And to their surprise, it was a music room.

On the left side of the door, is where Axel stood, and on the right side of the door, is where Roxas stood. Axel spoke, "Alright, we'll take a look at the person who's playing through this small glass window on the door, okay?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "I don't take orders from you, and you didn't need to say the plan; I _know_ what to do."

"Well, _sor-ry_," Axel said sarcastically. Then they both looked through the little glass on the door.

After Roxas had looked through it, his eyes widened, while Axel whistled.

In the music room, there was Sora. He's the only person in the room; he's sitting on a chair and holding an electric guitar. And the electric guitar is plugged in with an amplifier. '_He has two guitars?_' Roxas had only seen a regular guitar the day before.

Then suddenly, Axel did something that Roxas did not see coming: The red head slid the door fast and greeted the brunette with a smile. "Hello! You're Sora, yes?"

'_HOLY SHIT!_' Roxas wanted to strangle his friend's neck so bad! He was still on the door frame's right side, so he couldn't see Sora.

Sora had jumped a little when the door was slid open and when Axel had greeted him loudly. He turned around to only see a guy with fire red hair and a huge smile on his face. "A-ah, yes, I'm Sora. Um... who are you?" He tilted his head.

"Me? Ore-sama's(1) name is Axel! Got it memorized? Plus! I'm this guy's best friend!" He pulls Roxas out from the side of the door frame.

"EH?" Roxas was starting to turn red. "Ah... h-hi, S-Sora..." '_Fuck! I need to CALM DOWN!_'

Then a big smile appeared on Sora's face. "Hi Roxas!"

After the greeting, everything became silent. '_...What the hell! Man, the silence is as awkward as that time I accidentally walked in on my mom when she was naked, three years ago... NOT a pretty sight. More like horrific... Damn, I had nightmares that lasted for two months!_' Roxas shivered.

Axel noticed the awkward silence. So he decided that he should break the ice. "So! What song were you playing Sora? I don't think I've heard it before,"

'_Thank you, Axel!_' Roxas thought gratefully.

"Eh? Oh! I was working on a new song; guess that's why you haven't heard it," Sora giggled softly.

"Ehhhhh!" The red head exclaimed in surprise. "You make songs? Can we hear it? We only heard a little of the music in the hallway." Axel said eagerly.

Sora blushed at this. "Ah, I-I don't know... It might n-not sound good..."

"No!" Roxas shouted without thinking. Then both boys stared at his outburst. "A-ahh... I mean... I heard you sing on the rooftop yesterday, and I said that you sounded amazing... S-so... if you made another song, I think it would sound amazing too. So... can you p-p-ple-ease play it...?"

Axel gaped, Sora stared.

Axel gaped at Roxas because Roxas does NOT say please to ANYBODY! Except for is mom, when he really needs something from her. Sometimes he says it to Axel when it's something really important.

Sora stared at Roxas because Roxas, the strongest delinquent around, complimented him. AGAIN. From what Sora had heard, Roxas- no, THE Roxas would NEVER compliment ANYBODY or say 'please' to anybody! He also heard that the delinquent always put on a glare around people, and whenever someone tries talks to him, he would always tell them 'get the hell out of my way' or 'move your ugly-ass face out of my sight' and if he's trying to be polite, he would say 'you are gonna say 'hello' to Shinigami-san in four seconds(2) if you're still here'.

Sora blushed and looked down to look at his guitar. "Uh... um... s-sure, okay,"

"Whoa! Really?" Axel exclaimed, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Y-yeah, but could you close the door first?"

Roxas nodded and was about to close the door, but Axel was so eager to listen to hear the song from Sora. So, in a flash, he closed the door before Roxas, grabbed the blond's wrist, grabbed two chairs, placed them in front of Sora, and threw Roxas and himself into them.

"..." Sora gaped in awe.

"..." Axel was waiting for the brunette to start.

"...WHOA!" Roxas shouted. "HOLY HELL! Are you even human!" he questioned Axel.

"Huh? Duh, why wouldn't I be?" He looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Y-you- flash- in-in three s-seconds- here- the chairs-" Then the yankee(3) gasped. "You're 'The Flash'! It makes perfectly sense! You even have red hair!"

Axel blinked at him, then sighed and slowly shook his head. "Oh Roxas," He put a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. "There's one thing you should know: I do not flash in front of people; I'm not a pervert."

"Wait-what? No-nooo!" the shorter boy half whined. "I wasn't talking about _that kind _of 'flash'! I was talking about the superhero guy in the red costume with the red mask!"

"...So, you're saying that, with my awesome flash powers, I can become a superhero?"

Roxas was about to tell him something else, but he instead put his hands on his face and gave up. "You're unbelievable..." he mumbled behind his hands.

"What? Can you repeat that? I couldn't hear you, Roxas," Axel said innocently.

"...You sonuvabitch... you-" Roxas was cut off by Sora's laugh.

Sora was watching the two friends have their weird conversation together. Axel's so random! And he's making things complicated for Roxas! In all, it is very funny. "Hahahah! You guys are so funny! Hahaha! I guess this really tells me you guys have a really strong bond with each other! Heheheh!" the brunette tried to calm down his laughter.

Roxas stared at Sora in awe like he did the day before. '_Sora's laughing! He's laughing! He looks so cute like that..._'

"Okay, you had your laugh, now let's hear your song!" Axel said enthusiastically.

Sora wiped a tear from an eye. "Heheh... Right. Heh..." Sora positioned his guitar into a comfortable position.

Axel stared at Sora and his electric guitar, like a child waiting for his grandpa to give him some wise wisdom of advice... or something like that.

Roxas just waited and stared at Sora and the electric guitar.

Sora looked at his guitar and played it to start the music off first. Then he took a deep breath, and sang with a warm smile on his face.

_Machi no hitogomi ni magire hitori sameta me wo shite tojiteku sono kokoro_  
_Yasashisa wa motomezu ni kizu tsuku dake nara_  
_Hito to surechigatte yuku tabi ni usureteku kimi no iro kurai yoru ni obienaide_

_It's melody ushinatte shimatta kokoro no kakera atsume_  
_Itsuka kimi ga waraeru you ni yeah_  
_Just melody hontou wa yasashiku mujaki na kimi no egao_  
_Itsumo boku ga mamotteku kara_

'_Wow... I knew it... He sounds amazing..._' Roxas thought.

'_Holy crap, this guy is REALLY good!_' Roxas quickly and quietly took out his cell phone to record Sora's singing.

_Zenaku shitta hito mitai no kotae wa mitsukete nai kedo_  
_Kimochi wo again ososugiru koto wa nai_

_It's melody deai mo wakare mo atarashii oto wo kureru_  
_Ano egao mo nakusenai oto yeah_  
_Just melody melody wasurenaide tooku hanarete itemo_  
_Kimi no melody kikoeteru kara_

'_Sora really is amazing..._' Roxas slowly put a hand over the place where his heartbeat is and closed his eyes, smiling softly.

_Mado ni utsuru hikari sae mo mou terashite wa kurenai you na ki ga shite_  
_Hitori de kogoetetan da_

_It's melody ushinatte shimatta kokoro no kakera atsume_  
_Itsuka kimi ga waraeru you ni yeah_  
_Just melody kanadete yuku no sa toki no gosenfu no ue_  
_Hitori hitotsu umareta hi kara_  
_It's melody deai mo wakare mo atarashii oto wo kureru_  
_Ano egao mo nakusenai oto wow_  
_Just melody melody itsuka kimi ga utatte kureta ano uta_  
_Kitto boku wa wasure wa shinai_

_You are my song_  
_And I'll be with you_  
_Friends will be friends_  
_Forever and ever together_

After playing a few more notes, the song ended. When Sora looked up, he sweat dropped. The two friends just stared at him. "U-um... Is... the song g-good?"

"No. It's not 'good', Sora... It's AWESOME! You have a real talent!" Axel exclaimed.

"Really?" He turned to look at Roxas. "Is it really awesome?"

Roxas gave him a smile, and a thumbs up. "Yeah!"

Sora's face started to beam. "Thanks, guys!"

The other two gave a nod. Then Axel got up from his seat and checked the time on his cell phone. "Hey, I think we should leave school now," he informed Roxas after he put his cell phone back in his pocket and started to walk to the door, opening it.

"Is it? I guess we can go now," Roxas replied. When Roxas was walking to the door, he felt something warm on his wrist for a moment.

Sora went to grab Roxas's wrist to get him to wait. But when he knew what he had just done, he blushed and pulled back his hand from the blond's wrist quickly. "O-oh, is it okay if I c-can... walk with you guys to the school's gate?" He asked.

"H-huh?" Roxas turned a bit red, and then rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-yeah, of course you can," he gave a smile.

The other boy's face had lightened up. "Cool! Just let me pack my things, and then we can go!"

Roxas nodded. And Sora went to put his stuff away quickly. Then Axel went up to Roxas to whisper to him. "You know, I think he likes you,"

The yankee turned more red and elbowed the red head's stomach hard, which got the taller boy to fall on the floor. "Shut it," he hissed.

"Okay! I'm fini- what happened to Axel?" Sora asked when he saw the random dude on the floor.

"I elbowed him in the stomach hard. It's okay, he's fine," Roxas nudged Axel's arm with his foot. "C'mon, get up, we're leaving."

"But it hurrrrrtsss! And that's such a dirty shoe!" The ninth grader whined.

A vein popped up on Roxas's head. "...C'mon, Sora, we can go now," Roxas grabbed one of Sora's arms, since both of his hands were occupied, and they both exited the music room, leaving Axel behind.

"E-eh? B-but, Axel is-"

"It's okay, he'll catch up. So it's fine."

"O-okay..."

They both had exited the building and stopped at the school's gates for a moment. "H-hey, Sora,"

"Yeah?"

"Uh... Which direction is your house located?" '_Great, now I feel like a stalker_...'

"It's that way," Sora motioned his head to the left, where the sidewalk leads to.

Roxas had a surprised look on his face. "You do?" Then he gave a toothy grin. "Cool, 'cuz that's the way where mine and Axel's house are." '_Awesome! We probably live close to each other!_'

"Sugoi!"

"Ooooiiii!" It was Axel who called. He was running up to them. "Damn I'm tired!" he panted out.

"Ah, so you've recovered, good job." Roxas gave a firm nod to the panting boy.

"Yeah," Pant. "No thanks-" pant. "-to you!"

"You're welcome!" Roxas replied. "Now let's go,"

Axel notices that Sora was walking in the same direction as the blond. "Huh? Sora, is your house in this direction too?" he asked.

Sora nodded and smiled. "Yeah! Cool, huh?"

"Hell yeah it is!" Axel put his arms around Roxas's and Sora's shoulders. "We can walk together!"

"...Dude, it's kind of amazing how you're not sweating, even though you ran all the way here, nonstop." Roxas commented after taking a look at his friend.

"I'm the guy with awesome speed, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Sora giggled softly.

After a few more minutes of walking, they made it into and intersection. "Hmm... Sora, which way is your house when you reach here?" Axel asked. "Is it the one on the left? The one straight ahead? Or the one on the right?"

"The one on the right," he replied.

"Whoa! Roxas and I take that way too! You must live closer than we thought!"

"Yeah, what a coincidence," Roxas said. And in two minutes, they were in front of his house. "This is my house; Axel's house is five houses down."

Sora stared at his house for a long time, and then laughed, which got the blond and the red head to give him questioning looks. "Is something funny, Sora?" Axel asked.

"Y-yeah!" he said in between laughs.

"What is funny?"

"Th-the coin-ci-d-dence!" he said in between laughs again. He tried to calm down his laughter.

"The coincidence?" Roxas questioned. "That you, me, and Roxas live pretty close to each other?"

"B-basically...! Heheh...!"

"Oh. Well, I guess it's kind of funny," The delinquent smiled. (A/N: Axel knows how to fight like Roxas, but is not a delinquent like him.)

"It really is...! Pfft!" Then the brunette finally calmed down, but the big smile on his face was still there. "Okay, see you guys tomorrow,"

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow Sora," Axel said. "Oh, I'm staying over at your house for a bit, Roxas."

The other boy shrugged. "Whatever. See ya, Sora,"

"Yeah!" And with that, Sora walked off towards to where his house is. And in eighteen steps, Sora made a turn to his left, towards the house that was right next Roxas's house. Roxas and Axel stared. Sora set down his guitar case that was on his right hand, and pulled out his house keys from his right-front pocket, unlocked the house's door, and opened it to put his stuff inside. "Have a good night, guys!" he called out, waved, went back inside, and closed the door.

"..." Both boys gaped, and were flabbergasted.

"Roxas, bro, he's your _neighbor_... HOLY CRAP! I _did not_ see that coming!"

"...Oh, Kami-sama..." Roxas whispered. Then he talked in his normal voice. "So _that's_ why he stared at my house and laughed like that a few minutes ago... Ef-em-el..."

"...'ef-em-el'...?"

"...He lives right next to my house! What the hell! When did this happen! Oh my damn, KAA-CHAN!" He shouted at his house, where his mother was in.

And inside Sora's house, our sky was already making a new song with a giddy smile on his face.

* * *

1: For those who don't know, "ore-sama" means "I/ my/ mine" in an arrogant way for boys' in Japan.

2: You know how the number 4 in Japanese is "shi"? if you do, then you should already know that "shi" can also mean "death".

3: in Japan, they call a Japanese delinquent a "yankee".

Kitakami: Haha, I laughed at the two's faces.

Akari: Heheh! I did too! Weeeeellllll? How was this chapter? Was it good? Is it funny? Is it cute?

Kitakami: Yeah, well... yeah... uh... review... or something like that...

Akari: Ja ne!

A/N: Re-written Monday, May 9, 2011


	3. Ch2: Flyaway

Akari: Yaayyyss! We made the second chapter of "Song for..."!

Kitakami: Wow, really? *sarcastic*

Akari: Yeah! *oblivious to the sarcasm*

Kitakami: *buries face into hands* ...Just... reply the reviews...

Akari: Okay!

**Scarlet-Night13**: Thank you for saying that! We love to make people funny! And we were actually thinking about putting smut in it for later chapters! But we heard that writing it is hard. SO! We will do research! And another thank yoos for the compliment! XD

**Whimsical Dreamers**: YESSSS! We got all three! We like it when we use Japanese words too! It makes us feel like we're uh... sm... art? I don't know if that's the right word, but yeah! And we're hoping we know more!

**allison kingsley**: You're right! We SHOULD definitely keep writing!

**Eternal Light**: Yyyeaahhh... the authoress sort of _did_ and sort of _didn't_ plan on them being neighbors. She sometimes plan the plot and stuff out, but when the characters talk, it's kinda like they're moving by themselves! ...sort of... Me dun know how to explain...

Kitakami: If you can't, then maybe _I_ can't, Akari. But I think you know what we mean, Eternal Light. 'Cuz you sound like you're WAAAAYYY more knowledgeable than us.

Akari: Yup! Now watch out for grammar mistakes! XD

Kitakami: Yeah, we're not perfect. Oh, and in this chapter, watch out for the spoiler about the "Full Moon wo Sagashite" anime, if you haven't watched it yet.

Song used for this chapter: _Flyaway_ by _BACK-ON_

* * *

No longer than five minutes ago, Roxas has discovered that the boy, he could have feelings for, lives right next to his house.

And now, here he is; inside his house, with Axel, ranting (is that the word for it? ...I'm not sure...) at his mother about how he didn't know that another kid goes to the same school as him, and that he lives _right next door_. "Why didn't you tell me! Did you know?" he shouted, slamming both of his hands down on the dining table, not being very patient.

"..." His mother just sat on one of the dining table's chair, waiting for her son to calm down just a little. She looked at him for a few moments, and then sighed. "Roxas, I _don't know_ what you're _talking_ about. My boy, you just stomped your way into the house, and shouted at me about our neighbor right next door, whom I don't even pay attention to or even _know_ about." His mother stated.

Roxas didn't know how to reply to that. So Axel decided to speak instead. "Yyyeeaaahh... uh... I think I'll go home now... Roxas, you can come over if you want," Then he made his way to the door, that was left opened, walked through it, and closed it behind him.

"..." Roxas was still quiet, even after Axel had just left.

His mother sighed again. "Roxas, I don't see why you're making a big deal out of the neighbor next to us. At first, I thought there was just an old cat lady living in there, and never came out. It was either that, or I thought it was haunted that nobody wanted to live there. And now, I hear from you that another kid from your school lives next door? I'm amazed." She said.

Roxas started to talk slowly. "... I... I... am going out for a bit..."

The blond's mother gave a nod. "Okay, but don't get into trouble, because our other neighbor two houses down was pretty upset that part of his wooden fence has a hole in it,"

"...oops, okay," he replied, making his way to the door, opening it and leaving.

While he was walking towards Axel's, he glanced at Sora's house, giving it an "oh-man..." look. Then he continued to walk.

In seven minutes, Roxas was now in front of Axel's house's door. He turned the doorknob and only to find it locked. "Huh?" He turned it again. Locked. "What the fuck!" He started to push hard on the door. "You said that I could come over, bastard!" After all the pushing and turning, the door still wouldn't budge. So it made Roxas very irritated. Then he started to raise his right foot. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled at the door, kicking it open. When it had it the wall, it made a very loud thud.

Yes, the blond had broken the house's front door with his foot. (A/N: my parents say that if you kick the door open, you don't break the lock thingy; it can't break. Instead, when you kick the door open, you would break the wood itself... I do not know if it's true, but that's what they told me.)

"Ah shit..." He mumbled, and then shouted in the house, "Oi! Axel! I think you need to fix your door!" When he said that, he was only met with silence. He raised an eyebrow at this. "Axel?" He called. His only answer was silence. "Dude! Where are you—" he was cut off by a cry.

"UWAAAAHHH!" Roxas heard the voice; knowing very well that it had to belong to Axel, since the red head was the only one, plus Roxas, in the house.

"What the hell? What happened?" Roxas asked the air. Then ran up to Axel's bedroom, trying to find out why his friend was shouting.

"OMIGOSH! MITSUKI! You got your voice back!" The delinquent heard sniffling, and a little sobbing in the bedroom.

'_...Is he crying? ...And who's Mitsuki?_' He asked himself in disbelief.

When Roxas was in front of Axel's bedroom door, that was closed, he opened it quietly. When he poked his head inside, what he found was Axel, sitting in front of his bedroom computer desk, with the laptop on it. It looked like he was watching an anime with earphones on... while crying... and there was a box of tissues next to his laptop... Was he talking to his own laptop?

"...No. No no no no! Oh, Meroko! You gave Mitsuki a kiss, and say 'goodbye'?" He shouted, and then started to wail again. "You're so nice! I'm so touched!" He sniffled, grabbed a tissue and wiped his eyes with it. "...Wait, Meroko! Don't go! Get back to Mitsuki! Come back! Come back! Come—GET YOUR ASS BACK THERE! Uuuuuwww..." He started to sob loudly again. And in between sobs, he said, "D-damn! Th-this is—" He sniffled again and unplugged his earphones from his ears. "the last e-episode too-UUUUUU!" He made the last word long with more crying.

Roxas sweat dropped at the scene in front of him. _'How unsightly..._' "Uh..." He saw Axel froze at his voice. "How ya doin' there, Axel?" He asked.

The red head quickly closed his laptop and turned around his spinning chair he's in to face Roxas. His eyes and face were pretty red and he was lightly gasping/ hiccupping from crying. "R-Rox-sas," he hiccupped. "Wh-when d-did you—" Gasp/ hiccup. "-g-get in he-ere?" He asked.

"When you started to talk to your laptop saying something about 'Meroko' giving 'Mitsuki' a kiss and then a goodbye... I think..."

"Oh,"

"...So watcha watching?" The yankee pointed at the object with his chin.

"Uh..." Axel said idiotically. "Anime,"

"Yeah, I saw that. I was asking what anime it was."

"Er..." The red head was trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't get himself to tell Roxas what anime he was watching. 'Cause it was embarrassing and Roxas would probably tell him he's weird... "It's about... a girl who wants to sing, but can't, because she has a tumor in her throat. And she could see shinigamis." He gave a very short summary-like explanation.

'Well, at least he's calmed down from crying,' "Then what's the title called?"

"..." Axel did NOT want to answer that.

Roxas was looking irritated. "Well?"

"That information cannot be given,"

"Hah?" Roxas gave him a confused look. "What do you mean 'cannot be given'? Dude, just tell me what anime you were watching, I won't make fun of you because you cried for it."

"That what they all say!" Axel pointed an accusing finger at Roxas.

"Well, you know what? They only say that because they get irritated and are curious and would want to laugh at you by the time they see what you were hiding. But I, Roxas, THE strongest delinquent around, only say that I won't make fun of you because you instantly hided what you were watching, and I wondered why you were crying. I'm not like really like the people you think I would be." Roxas retorted.

Axel stared at him, and thought for a moment. "...fine." He concluded. "But you better not make fun of me!"

"Yeah, okay, I won't make fun of you," He rolled his eyes.

"Did you just _roll _your eyes at me?"

"Yeah, I did; now don't be my mother, tell me what you were watching."

"No! Not anymore! You just rolled your eyes at me!"

Roxas narrowed his eyes a little. "C'mon, Axel, don't be a little kid. Just show me,"

"No!"

"Oh Axel," Roxas sighed. Then he remembered something else. "Oh, something reminds me; I kind of broke your door. I think you need to fix it,"

Axel scoffed at him. "Yeah, sure ya did,"

Roxas shook his head. "No, I'm serious. It was locked, and I tried to open it, after a couple minutes, I got frustrated, so I kicked open."

"Pfft, I don't believe you,"

"Wanna see? Follow me then," Roxas walked out of Axel's bedroom and walked downstairs to where the front door is.

Axel followed suit.

When they made it to the front door, that was left open, Axel gaped. "DUDE! YOU BROKE MY DOOR!" He shouted.

"No shit,"

"Oh man, oh man, oh mannn...! My mom is gonna freak!" He walked towards the door to examine it. "Chikushooooouuu! I need to fix this! Damn, I knew you were strong, Roxas, but I didn't know you _this_ strong! I swear you're gonna kill somebody someday!" He said, not bothering to look at the yankee.

When he didn't receive any answer from the boy that had broken the door, he called his name, still examining the door. "Roxas?" He didn't hear anything from the yankee. "Roxas," He turned around to look at the shorter boy, but only to find him gone from where he had stood. "Roxas? Where ar—" Before he could even finish his question, he paled, getting an idea of where his childhood friend would be. "Uh-oh..." He left the door alone for the moment to run upstairs to his room.

When he had made it inside his bedroom, he saw Roxas on his laptop, probably looking at what the taller boy was crying about. '_OH MY KAMI-SAMA_!' "R-Roxas...?" he called his name with a shaky voice.

Roxas looked a bit longer at the technology, before turning to face his best friend with a blank face. "Ne, you watch shoujo anime and read shoujo manga...?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"W-what!" Axel exclaimed, not sounding very convincing. (You can CLEARLY hear the fakeness in it.) "Pfft! Aha-ha-ha! Oh~ what gave you that crazy idea, you silly goose?" He acted.

"You idiot, it's on your laptop! I went through the tabs on this!"

"Oh yeah? Where's your proof!"

Roxas clicked on a tab that had a video of the anime Axel was watching, and played the part that was close to the ending on a loud volume (he had removed the earphones from the laptop when he came back into the room). It was the part when Mitsuki was trying to call out to Takuto with her unrecovered voice, and then Meroko had given Mitsuki a kiss on the cheek then left, flying towards the sky. Roxas paused the video to look at Axel with his still raised eyebrow.

"Uh..." Axel said dumbly. "Th-that's not good enough proof!" he defended.

"I heard you sobbing loudly! And your eyes are proof that you cried! They're still red!"

"For you information, I cried because my pet goldfish had died!" Axel lied.

A vein popped on Roxas's head. "You _don't_ have a pet goldfish, and you _never_ _did_ have a pet goldfish!" Roxas stated.

"That's a lie! His name was Sunshine! And he's awesome! But he died because I over fed him!"

"Aaauughhh! Why am I even bothering with this crap! I'm going out!" Roxas stomped his way towards Axel's window, opening it widely, and jumping out of it.

"HOLY SHIT!" Axel shouted in fear. "ROXAS!" He ran towards the window to see if Roxas was injured, because he just happened to jump off the second floor of the house. "ROXAS! ARE YOU HURT?" he looked down around the grasses to see if the blond was there.

"No, I'm not hurt." Axel heard Roxas reply.

The random boy looked frantically on the ground below him, searching for the voice. He found Roxas standing on the sidewalk in front of his house. "OHHH! Thank Kami-sama you're not hurt! ...How're you in one piece and not crying out in pain on the ground?" he asked the delinquent. Then he gasped. "Are you a ninja?"

"No, Axel. I know how to do parkour, remember?"

"No," he answered flatly.

"Fuck, you're a moron..." Roxas mumbled. "Whatever, later!" he parted.

* * *

For an hour, Roxas had walked to random places while listening to songs on his iPod. For the last stop, he sat on a bench near a children's playground. There were a few kids there, and their parents were playing with them.

He checked the time on the music device, and it said 5:37 PM. "Still early... Maybe I should look for around 'punching bags'," Roxas leaned back on the bench and tilted his head back to gaze at the blue sky. (A/N: The season that they are currently in is spring.)

Roxas had sat on the bench for a while now, gazing at the sky and listening to music. His thoughts were about Sora, his... uh... crush(?) again. (A/N: ...do guys even say that?)

Then he heard his favorite song playing on his iPod. He felt calmer when it started to play. Then he began to sing softly with it.

_Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete  
Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway  
(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte  
Mezasu basho he)  
Kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

_I held your hand cuz you said_  
_Take you to the shining place from a maze_

_Kimi wo shinji te dasono te atataka_  
_Kute mistu merusono hitomi nikumorihanakute_  
_Tsumikasane ta omoi ga kare ta daichi ni oto shita namida_  
_Hitotsubu no shizuku ga hirogatte shoku toridorino hana wo saka shiteku_

_Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te_  
_Kizu tsukete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta_

_Saa ryou te hiroge ano kumo wo koete_  
_Niji no achi kugette mezasu basho he, flyaway_  
_(Mukai kaze datte dekai kabe datte oikaze matotte_  
_Mezasu basho he)_  
_Kimi ga soba ni iru kara_

While he was singing a bit louder, he came with a conclusion, '_I guess I really do like Sora; I like it when he laughs, it makes me happy when I see him smile, and he gives me some sort of warmth when he sings… Could this be… what they call "love" instead?'_

_Toritachi oikaze ni notte hana tachi haazayakani sai te_  
_It's a beautiful world ima made to chigau_  
_Tomo ru koto naku sekai wa mawaru_  
_Hitori mitsu metetanda boya kete fuukei_  
_My clock has begun to work again_  
_Kimi ga sotto te wo nobashi te hikari terasu sekai no naka e_

_Itsuwari nonai ashita mitsu ketakute_  
_Zenryoku de hane bataite_  
_Kagayaku kun no moto he_

_Ima hikari terasu ano sora no hate he_  
_Kimi no te wo tsukan de hanasanai you ni, flyaway_  
_(Mukai kaze datte deka i kabe datte oikaze matotte_  
_Mezazu basho he)_  
_Boku ga soba ni iru kara_

_Tsuyoga rino naifu wo furimawashi te_  
_Kizutsu kete kizu tsuite kurayami de saken deta_

When the song had ended, he could tell that he had a confident smile painted on his face.

"Sugoi! I never knew you could sing too, Roxas!" A voice shouted.

Roxas jumped in surprised and turned red in embarrassment because he knew whose voice it was. "Damn it... How'd you know I was here, Axel?"

"I kind of didn't. You were singing pretty loud, you know? I decided to follow your singing –and I didn't even know it was really yours- because it sounded freaking awesome!"

Roxas paled a little with his mouth agape. '_Oh my damn! Did I really sing loud? I thought I was singing in a really low voice the whole time!_'

"Even the kids and parents here think you sing amazing," Axel pointed to the crowed eighteen feet in front of them. The parents were whispering to other parents.

Most of their whispers were like, "Ne, isn't that the delinquent, Roxas?" and "Un, it is. Who knew he could sing so well? And the song sounded nice too," or "Is he trying to stop being a yankee now?" While the kids talk to each other saying how good Roxas sounded and a few of them clapped. It looks like the little ones didn't know who Roxas was...

Roxas was turning red from it, and hid his face behind his hands. '_FUCK!_'

"Oh, that's right; did you know you sound just as good as Sora?" Axel asked.

"Huh?" Roxas looked up a little to look at his friend. "What?"

"When I heard you sing, you sound just as good as Sora," Axel repeated. Somewhat.

"Urusai... I probably don't."

The red head chuckled lightly. "How would you know? Have you ever heard yourself sing before?"

"...n... not rea...lly..." He admitted. "It's because I would always put on the songs I listen to into a loud volume and sometimes sing in a low voice to it. So I can't really hear myself,"

"Do you ever hum to the music when you're not listening to it, or sing it?"

"No, because it would probably ruin my image,"

"Oh wowww- OH! Something else reminds me!" Axel exclaimed, loudly, when he didn't need to since Roxas was a couple inches in front of him.

"WHAT!" Roxas shouted back, covering his ears.

"Uhh... We should go somewhere else first; it's something that shouldn't be said here, when people are around." He gave Roxas a serious look.

Roxas understood what it meant, and nodded. "Alright. Where to?"

* * *

"So, tell me what it's about," Roxas said, taking a bite out of his sea-salt ice cream.

He and Axel were outside the convenience store. They now had made it their hang out spot. They were squatting down and eating their favorite treat while discussing about whatever they needed to discuss about.

"It's about a gang from another school that wants to fight you." Axel stated, staring at the people from a distance walking.

"Hohhh~" Roxas mused, nodding. "Which school?" he asked, without looking at the other boy, staring at the ground with interest.

"...Masahiro Ushiki Middle school (1)," Axel said in a low voice.

Roxas froze from taking another bite into the ice cream, his eyes widening. "Holy crap..." he whispered loud enough for Axel to hear.

The taller boy looked at Roxas with concern in his eyes. "Roxa-"

"Holy crap," Roxas repeated, with his normal voice volume, cutting off Axel. "...I never knew that the peoples' who works with the ground here does good work! I mean, just look how smooth it looks!" said with interest.

Axel fell anime style at what Roxas had said. "ROXAS! Are you listening!" he yelled.

Roxas turned his head to look at his friend. "What?"

"Aren't you even a bit worried that you're going up against Masahiro's gang? There's like, what, twenty five people in the gang!" He shouted.

"Stop shouting, and no, I'm not worried. And if there _are_ twenty five people in it, I'll kick all their asses." He said flatly, taking the bite off his ice cream.

Axel stared at the shorter boy for a moment, then gave out a sigh. "Ah ah, whatever floats your boat," He too took a bite out of the sea-salt ice cream.

They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Roxas decided to ask a question. "Do they have a leader or something?"

Axel nodded once. "Un,"

"Name?"

"I heard they called him Leon or something,"

"Leon," Roxas repeated, getting the name into his head. "Appearance," There wasn't a question mark at the end.

Axel thought about this for a moment. "Hmm... From the common ones I heard, he has somewhat of a long brown hair, and has a scar that's diagonally across the bridge of his nose," Axel makes an invisible line from his forehead, down to the bridge of his nose, to under his left eye, to show Roxas how Leon's scar is.

"Ah," Roxas nodded in understanding. "Fighting style,"

Axel thought again for a moment, "...Saa (A/N: This 'saa' one means 'I don't know', it has other meanings too, but I chose this meaning), wari,"

"No, its fine. And I'll make sure I'll win." The blond stated.

"Dude, you're sounding all confident and shit; it makes me want to join in on the brawl," Axel laughed.

Roxas gave him a grin. "Yeah, sure ya can. But just don't hog all the fun to yourself," he joked.

"Hai, hai~" Axel sang.

* * *

1: Masahiro Ushiki Middle School is just a school I made up. I bet it sucks,

Akari: Gomene! There was no Roxas and Sora talking to each other in this chapter!

Kitakami: But that's how they take things slow, right? It builds up the... something they call it... I dunno; I can't find the word for it.

Akari: Ehhh~ I thought Kita-chan was smart. *stares*

Kitakami: What's _your_ excuse?

Akari: What does that mean? *blinks*

Kitakami: ...

Akari: ...

Kitakami: ...Yeah, anyways, we'll do our best in the next chapter.

Akari: Ja ne!

A/N: Re-written Monday, May 9, 2011


	4. Ch3: Flower

Akari: Hi, hi! This is the third chapter of "Song for..."!

Kitakami: *nods* Un, I just hope the chapter is good though, and sorry for the late update.

Akari: It's okay, Kita-chan! I'm sure we did a good job! And we'll update whenever we can! Hopefully, it will be under a week, and here are the replies to the reviews we got for the second chapter!

**Eternal Light**: Yes he is! Kita-chan said she'll throw rocks at Axel to get him to get him to stop being annoying. But for me, I'll only join in with him to annoy Kita-chan! XD

Kitakami: *vein pops on head* Oi.

Akari: **Whimsical Dreamers**: Yup! Axel is watching and crying to shoujo anime! XD It's okay! We don't really like anything shoujo either. We used to, but we don't anymore. WH00TZ! We have good humor! Arigatou!

Kitakami: Don't say 'WH00TZ' anymore.

Akari: *ignores what Kita-chan says*

**Innocent UKE Or NOT**: Thank yoos for reviewing! And we're trying to get one of the games, because we don't have some of the game systems, and one of them is broken (the PS2). I think we'll try to watch some of them on youtube. We already read the manga, we're waiting for the other chapters to come out too. And the fanfict you're talking about, is it the one when Roxas was a REALLY good student, and Sora pushed him in the school's fountain or something? If it is, then we kinda stopped reading it. The reason is because Sora looks like he's the Seme and Roxas is the Uke in it. We do not like Sora being the Seme; it ruins the cuteness! Plus, he reminds us of Tsuna in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Tsuna is the ULTIMATE UKE! WH00TZ! And once again, THANK YOOS! XD

Kitakami: But if we're wrong about those two being one of the Uke or Seme, correct us. Like Akari said, we stopped reading it... Now, watch out for grammar mistakes.

Song used for this chapter: _Flower_ by _BACK-ON_

* * *

Today is a Saturday for our ninth graders.

At Sora's house, his cell phone, that is his alarm clock, went off and it read 9:30 A.M. The brunette stirred from the noise his phone was making on his left side of the bed, on the nightstand. His front body was facing the bed while his back was facing the ceiling. His blankets were barely covering him, so he pulled it up all the way over his head; covering his whole body from toe to head. When that was accomplished, he sneaked his left hand towards the object, missing it a couple times, to turn it off. When he succeeded, he sneaked the hand back under the covers and tried to get some more sleep.

Then there were footsteps coming towards Sora's closed bedroom door, and a couple of knocks on his door. It was followed by a voice from the other side of the door, "Oi, Sora. Get out of bed now. It's your turn to go get the stuff we need at the convenience store."

Sora sighed softly under the covers. "Wakatteru, Nii-san," He replied in a sleepy voice.

"Alright. Oh, right. Sora, when I leave, I won't be home probably till late."

The brunette uncovered his head. "Late?" he repeated the last word. "Why late?"

"I have something to do with my friends tonight. But if it goes well, then I probably might come home a little earlier than that."

"What are you doing with your friends?"

"We're going to meet somebody,"

"Who are you going to meet?"

There was a pause. "...Gomen, Sora. Can't tell you,"

Sora let out a small sigh. "Shouga naiyo," He gave a small smile, even though his older brother couldn't see him.

"Thanks for understanding, So-chan," the older brother said in a teasing voice.

Guitar boy opened his eyes somewhat and groaned at the nickname. "Stop calling me that, Nii-san,"

The boy on the other side of the door chuckled. "But it shows how much you mean to me, since we don't have parents anymore, So-chan..."

Sora's eyes softened. "...I guess so..."

"Yeah..." Then a moment later, the home phone rang. "I'll go get it, you get ready." Then the older brother's footsteps went down the stairs into the living room, where the closest home phone was.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, this time at Roxas's house, our favorite blond was still sleeping, silently snoring away.

There were soft footsteps coming up the stairs, towards his closed bedroom door. And in a few seconds, the door was opened _very_ slowly. You know, the ones you see in scary movies? Yeah, that one. Then a figure slowly and quietly entered the bedroom. Like the ones in scary movies. The figure slowly walked towards the sleeping yankee, with arms behind his back, holding something. When he was finally in front of the sleeping boy, he smiled deviously when took his hands away from his back to reveal a cup full of ice cubes. Now he had to do this fast, because when Roxas wakes up yelping curses, he'll be kicking around. And the boy can kick HARD. The figure crouched down a little. There was not a blanket on Roxas, so this should be a _little bit_ easier.

And here, Roxas is; splayed on his bed, oblivious to the intruder. The said intruder slowly pulled up Roxas's short sleeved pajama shirt with his left hand; place the cup of ice that was in his right hand, on the floor, and dipped his hand into the cup to grab a handful of ice. The figure's devious smile grew wider. Then slowly, he placed the ices on Roxas's stomach and chest. The blond squirmed a little at the super cold contact, which got the intruder to work faster.

He let go of Roxas's shirt and grabbed half of the ice that was in the cup with his left hand, and grabbed the rest of the ice with his right hand. And quickly, on his left hand, he placed the ices on both sides of Roxas's neck, and with his right hand, he shoved it under Roxas's boxers. Then the figure jumped back, just in case the delinquent starts kicking.

Then a second later, Roxas's eyes snapped opened while shouting, "HOLY HELL!" and jumping out of bed to remove any ice from him. Especially the ones in his boxers...

The intruder was laughing like there was no tomorrow. And Roxas glared at him. "What the hell, Demyx!" he shouted.

The figure that is now identified as Demyx was doubled over, clenching his stomach while looking at Roxas, laughing. "Holy crap! D-did you see your r-rea-reaction! PFFT! HAHAHAHA!"

A vein popped on top on Roxas's head, and he gave the older boy a fake smile. "Hey, Demyx, guess what?"

The other boy stopped laughing instantly. "...huh...?" he squeaked.

"You're my friend, right?"

"Y-yeah..."

"And you'll forgive me if I did anything to you, right?"

"U-uh... W-well, Rox-sas... That sort of de-PEEEENDS!" Demyx's face was now on the floor. And the cause of it was Roxas. The delinquent tackled Demyx with the older boy's left arm behind his back and his hair in Roxas's right hand being gripped, hard. "ITE! Roxas! It hurrrrttttssss!" Demyx whined.

"Oh, does it?" Roxas asked in fake surprise.

"Yes!"

"Oh it's okay," he said in fake reassurance. "Here, let me help you ease the pain," he smiled deceitfully.

"...e-ehhh..." Demyx's eyes were tearing up, thinking of what Roxas, THE strongest yankee around, was going to do.

-_While downstairs_-

"Yo! I'm back~!" Axel sang as he entered Roxas's house.

"Oh, hello Axel," Roxas's mother called from the kitchen.

Axel followed the voice in the kitchen. "Yo!" he greeted. He sees Roxas's mother reading a book on the dining table. "Is Roxas still sleeping?" he asked, looking at the direction where the delinquent's room is.

"Hmm... I don't think so, your friend Demyx came here not too long ago and went up to Roxas's room with a cup full of ice." She answered without looking at the red head.

"...you didn't stop him?" Axel stared at her in disbelief.

"Nope," she dead panned. "I think I heard him yelp too,"

"...I'll go check up on them," he pointed at the stairs that led to Roxas's room upstairs. And just as he was about to take the first step, he heard a scream.

"GYAAAHHH!"

"..." He froze. Thinking whose voice it was. And in a few seconds, he came into a conclusion, "Demyx," he nodded to himself.

Then a moment later, Roxas came down the stairs looking satisfied with a bored face (it's possible), still in his pajama shirt and boxers. "Oh, it's Axel," he said in a bored tone.

Axel gasped like he's been accused. "_Excuse_ me? Is that any tone to greet your best friend? NO! It's NOT! You're supposed to greet your best friend with a happy tone! Like this: 'Oh! It's Axel! Wassup, buddy! Looking handsome as ever!' THAT'S how you're supposed to greet me!"

Roxas stared at his best friend with sleepy eyes. "...hn," was what all he said as he walked away, looking for cereal, milk, and a bowl for his breakfast.

Then a vein a popped Axel's forehead. "Oi! Don't walk away and ignore me!"

"Well too bad; because I just did it,"

The red head sighed. "Mattaku," He grabbed a chair from the dining table and sat down, with his right elbow on the table, and a fist on the side of his cheek to support his head. "I wonder why you're like this, Roxas,"

"Like what?" the boy asked, pouring the cereal into the bowl.

"Like an ignorant boy,"

Roxas paused as he was about to pour his milk into the bowl, to give a gloomy look at his mother, who was oblivious to her son's look.

Axel received his answer. "...oh,"

"Yeah," Then Roxas resumed starting to pour the milk into the cereal. And when he did, only a little amount of milk came out. It wasn't enough for the cereal. "Damn it," he mumbled. "I'm going to go buy more milk," he announced, as walked back up the stairs to go back to his bedroom to change.

At sight of Roxas going back to his room, Axel remembered that Demyx was there. "Oh! I'm gonna go see Demyx," He followed Roxas up.

When they made it to the room, Axel was met with a sight of a knocked out Demyx, looking dead, on the floor. The taller boy gasped. "Demyx!" he ran to the unconscious boy's side. Axel shook his shoulders to see if the other boy would wake up, "Demyx! Demyx, man, can you hear me?" he shouted frantically.

Demyx squirmed at the shouting, and then fixed his vision to look at the person who shouted. "A...Axel? Is that you buddy?" he asked in a weak voice.

"No, it's Kami-sama," he joked sarcastically. "Duh it's me!"

"Oh, right..." he said weakly, then coughed violently.

Roxas rolled his eyes while putting on a shirt.

"Holy crap! You okay?" Axel asked.

Demyx gave him an "are-you-an-idiot?" look. "Oh yeah, sure, I'm okay," Demyx said sarcastically.

"Shut up. But seriously, you okay? I mean, you DID go against up Roxas,"

"I dunno, let me check," Axel moved back a little to give the dirty blond boy some room, so that he can try to sit up. When Demyx was almost to sitting up completely, a sharp pain shot through his shoulder from behind! "Oh shit! Man down! Man down!" he shouted as he fell back to the floor.

"Whoa! Dude, what happened! What did Roxas do?"

"I put pressure behind his shoulder with my hands. Looks like it hurts," Roxas, in his new clothes, said from behind Axel.

"IT DOES!" the injured boy shouted at the one responsible for it.

"Yeah okay, I'm leaving now. You guys want anything?"

"Oh, yeah, I do. Buy me daifukus and mochi ice cream." Axel said, with a finger raised.

"Okay, give me your money," Roxas put a hand in front of Axel.

"Tch, and here I thought you were going to buy it for me with your money," The red head fished out his wallet and handed the money to the blond.

"Pfft! Haha! Ohh~ that's a funny one," He laughed and then turned to the other guy. "What about you, Demyx?"

"Don't need anything," He grumbled.

Roxas shrugged and went downstairs. When he was downstairs, he sees his mom still reading her book. "Ittekimasu," he muttered.

His mother gave a smile, without looking at him and said, "Itterashai," back.

And with that, Roxas left the house.

* * *

As he walked towards the convenience store, he took out his iPod touch from his right-back pocket to at least entertain himself somewhat. So he randomly picked a song without looking at it. When the song started, he knew it was one of the songs that it wasn't one of the J-rock songs he listens to the most. It was one of the songs he heard a few years back with Axel and his other friends. They all liked it, and he, to some extent, liked it too. So Roxas decided he could put it in so that if no one else had their music player, they could use his and listen to whatever the hell they wanted. He heard it a lot of times with them, so he knew the lyrics pretty well. And just like the day before, he started to sing again.

_Kimi to deaeta no wa kitto guuzen janai  
Itsu no manika sonna fuu ni omoeteta  
Dokomade mo tsuduku bokura no tabiji  
Futo kidukeba saitetanda na  
Bokura no aida ichirin no hana_

_Arigatoutte sunao ni ienakute  
Sonna jibun ga daikirai de  
Tatta hito koto nano ni kuchi ni dasezuni  
Mune no oku de deguchi wo sagashiteru_

_Makimodosu CLOCK AND PLAYBACK EVERYDAY  
Daikirai datte saken de mitatte  
Kage oikakeru DAY BY DAY  
ARE YOU READY? asokomade  
Kakekko bakka iji wo hatteta na  
WE ALWAYS MADE SOME NOISE EVERYWHERE_

_Sono toki jaanette kimi ga tsubuyaita  
Saigo no kotoba yake ni mijikakute setsunakute  
Tere warai uka be  
Muriyari dashita kotoba ganbatte  
Tanemaite mizu wo yatte  
Hikari daite sakaseta FLOWER sousa  
Eien ni kareru koto wa nai_

_Nanimo kamo ga barabara ni natte  
Kowaresoude kiesoude  
Soredemo bokura sugoshita hibi wo shinjiteru  
Kawaranai mono zettai aru kara FLOWER_

_Te no hira kara kobore ochita kimi no kakera wo  
Hiroi atsume tsunagi awase  
Marude JIGSAW-PUZZLE no you da ne YEAH_

_UH WE MAKE A HARMONY  
JUST LIKE A FLOWER'S MELODY  
Oretachi no kagayaki marude DIAMOND RING  
SO I WANNA SAY TO YOU __mo__  
Kawarazuni saki tsudukeru  
Zutto kono basho de FLOWER_

_Arigatoutte sunao ni ienakute_  
_Hontou wa kimi ga daisuki de_  
_Itsumademo kimi to boku no omoide wa_  
_Mune no oku de zutto kagayaiteru_  
_Arigatoutte sunao ni ienakute_  
_Hontou wa kimi ga daisuki de_  
_Doredake toki ga sugisatte mo  
Kawarazuni saki tsudukeru  
Zutto kono basho de FLOWER_

And just when the song ended, Roxas heard a familiar voice faintly say his name.

"Roxas? Hahhh! It really is you!" It said in a happy tone.

"Hn?" The blond looked up (when was he looking down?) only to see Sora up in his personal space, smiling. "S-S-Sora!" He blushed hard at how close the brunette was, than backed up a little, and paused the music from the iPod. "H-hi! Uh... W-what are you doing he-re?" '_Calm down, Roxas!_' he told himself.

"Ah, I came here to buy the stuff we need for home," Sora held up a bag that held whatever contents he bought from the store.

"'We'?"

Sora nodded. "Un, my older brother,"

"You have an older brother?" Roxas was pretty surprised to hear that information.

"Yup! His name is Squall, but a lot of people call him Leon!"

Roxas blinked. "...Leon?" he repeated.

"Yup! Leon!" Guitar boy said happily.

'...Where have I heard that name before?' Roxas was thinking really hard to remember about Leon.

"Ah! I have to go now, Roxas. See you later!" Sora waved and ran off.

"Err... yeah! Later!" Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and called to Sora.

When the other boy was no longer in sight, the delinquent went back to thinking. "Leon... Leon... Leon... Damn! I can't remember!" he hissed. Then his cell phone began to ring. He fished his cell phone out and looked on the screen to see who called. The screen said "Yuffie". Roxas removed his right earphone, flipped open the phone and put it next to his ear. "It's me," he said.

"**Hey,**" Yuffie greeted. "**I have something to tell you,**"

"And that iiiiiissss...?" Roxas slowly shook his head side to side.

"**It's the Masahiro gang,**"

"Masa...hiro..." And that's when everything came back to his head. He paled and thought, '_Oh shit..._' He was about to panic, now knowing that Leon, Masahiro Ushiki's student, is the gang leader, and is also Sora's older brother. His _neighbor_. And he wants to fight him. '_NO! No time to panic now! Do it later!_' "Oh, that's right," he said in his normal voice.

"**They want to fight you tonight.**" Yuffie stated.

"Hohhh~" He mused. "When do those bastards want to fight me? Where?"

"**They want to meet you at the abandoned car factory, that's close to Ryuusei High School, at 11.**"

Roxas sticked out his tongue, trying to remember where the high school is. "Ah, that place." He remembered. "I heard that that school is a crappy school. Alright, you going to go watch?"

"**Well, yeah I'm going! I'm not going to be a good informant if I don't know what's going on, y'know!**"

Roxas chuckled. "Okay, later,"

"**Bye!**"

And with that, Roxas closed his phone and shoved it into his right-front pocket. "...Yup... Fuck my life..." he gloomed, as he walked into the convenience store to buy the milk.

* * *

"Tadaima," The yankee said as he entered his house.

"Okaeri!" his mother replied, in the living room, watching T.V.

"Axel! I got your food for you!" he called, walking towards the stairs.

"Oh, Axel and Demyx left while you were gone. They didn't say where they were going." His mom told him before he took a step.

"Cht, and I bought these stuff for him too," he mumbled. Now going to the kitchen instead, to put the ice cream mochi into the freezer, and leaving the rest on the counter.

* * *

"Kaa-chan! I'm leaving! I'll be back probably after 12!" The delinquent called through the house; his mother is in her bedroom.

"Okay! Just don't get into trouble!" she called back.

"Roger," he said as he left the house the second time that day.

When Roxas was in front of the abandoned car factory building, he stared at the door. '_Okay, this is Leon; Sora's nii-san. It makes me wonder if Sora's in there... Ohhh shhhiiiiiiiittt! This is bad!_' Then Roxas remembered to take deep breathes. '_Okay,okay. As long as Sora isn't in there, it's all good,_' And with that done, his raised his right foot and kicked the door down. "Yo," he greeted to over twenty people in the building that had pipes, thick wooden sticks, chains, and stuff of the like in hand.

"So," a voice said. "_You're_ Roxas," a guy with a scar on the bridge of his nose, leaning on the pillar, said, with no emotion on his face.

"And _you_ must be Leon," Roxas said with his same bored tone. He looked around to see if Sora was there, and he wasn't. '_Good, he isn't here. But... does he know about this?_'

Then suddenly, Leon smirked. And out of nowhere, a guy, one of his pawns, attacked Roxas to the ground and pinned him there with his leg on Roxas's back to keep him down.

"Fuck...!" Roxas cursed.

"You let your guard down there, boy," Leon said, with a smirk in place, and a foot rose, getting ready to stomp on Roxas.

Just as the foot was coming down, Roxas braced himself, but then, the pain didn't come, because a song began to blare.

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_. . .

"..." Everything went silent, as the song continued. Roxas cautiously opened his eyes and looked up. Leon's foot was no longer above his head. He sighed very softly in relief.

_Life in plastic. . . it's fantastic. . ._

"The hell? Where is that coming from?" one of the guys asked.

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. . ._

"Yyyeah, that's my phone ringing," Roxas said.

_Imagination! Life is your creation!_

"Why the hell do you have this as your ringtone?" the guy, who pinned Roxas down, asked.

_I'm a blond single girl in a fantasy world_. . .

"I don't; it's a caller ID." Roxas knew very well who it was.

_Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dolly_. . .

"Who's caller I-"

Leon cut him off, "JUST ANSWER THE MOTHER FUCKIN' PHONE, ALREADY! I CAN'T STAND THAT DISGUSTING MUSIC!"

_You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain_. . .

The guy got off Roxas to let the boy answer his phone as well as stopping the music. '_I wonder whose caller ID belongs to,_'

_Kiss me h_-

Roxas stood up, dusted himself, fished his cell phone out of his pocket, and flipped it open, making the music stop. "What do you want, Axel?"

"**Yo! Sorry I'm not there to help you, Roxas, but I'm kinda busy and kinda bored right now.**" Axel said on the other side.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "'Kind of busy and kind of bored'? What are you even doing right now?"

"**Taking a shower at this moment,**"

"..." Roxas stayed silent for a moment, waiting for a "jay-kay!", but it didn't come. But during that moment, he listened closely for any water running. And there was definitely shower water running and some pitter patter sound on the other side. "...You're not joking," It wasn't a question.

"**Nope,**"

"The hell? Why are you talking to me with your cell phone while taking a shower? ...And shouldn't it be soaked in water and not work right now?"

"**Oh, like I said; I'm kinda bored. And the reason why it's not soaked in water and not dying, is because it's inside a small zip-lock bag, sealed tight.**"

Roxas was registering what Axel was doing into his head. "So... right now, your cell phone is inside a zip-lock bag, where water _cannot_ damage your phone, and you are currently using it while showering?"

"**That's right,**"

"...Wow that's cool,"

"**Right?**" Axel said with excitement in his voice. "**But yeah, when I'm done, I'll be right over. Leave some for me though!**"

"Yeah, sure, just hurry up." Roxas promised, snapping his cell phone shut and putting it back into his pocket.

"...Your friend, Axel, is taking a shower while talking to you?" Leon asked. The whole gang heard what Roxas said during his conversation with Axel.

"Uh-huh,"

"...I won't ask, now let's continue where we left off,"

And right then and there, Roxas ducked to the ground, and tripped any close guy near him, and started attacking the other guys. Leon sat out and ordered his men to attack Roxas.

-_27 minutes later_-

"Ora ora ora! Is that all you pussies got!" Our favorite blond was currently winning, without a scratch on him. Except for the ones from earlier.

"Tch!" Leon looked annoyed.

And then there was a sound a whistling. "Phwew~ Looks like you're doing pretty good, Roxas!" Axel said, standing near the entrance.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted as he saw his best friend.

"'s okay, 's okay; my presence is here to bless you, no need to beg," he walked in with his head up, like he was superior.

"Fuck, what took you so long?" The blond asked, as he head butted a guy three times.

"I went to your house to see if you got my snacks," Axel knocked out a guy when he ran to attack him.

"It doesn't take that long!" he snapped kick a guy's head, making the enemy fall.

"Oh, I forgot, I also ate some."

"Fuck you,"

And within moments, Leon's gang members were all knocked out. "Omoshiroi," he said, looking at all of his men. "Not one scratch on you,"

"You're next," Roxas said in a serious voice.

"That's right; so be prepared, you weaklings!" he charged at the pair at an inhuman speed.

'_He's fast!_' Both Roxas and Axel thought simultaneously, as they try to defend themselves.

An attack was about to come at them, but a shocked voice came from the entrance.

"N-Nii...san? R-Roxas? Axel?"

Leon stopped in shock, both Roxas and Axel froze. Then they both looked at the entrance, only to see Sora with expressions that were full of surprise, horror, betrayal, and sadness. Sora looked around, only to see Leon's "friends" on the ground, unconscious. "Wh-what's go-ing on h-here?"

The three of them stared wide eyes at Sora. Leon was the first to spoke, "S-So-chan..."

Roxas and Axel had only one thing on their minds, at this moment. '..._'So-chan'_...?'

* * *

Mochis and daifukus are hella awesome! you guys should try them!

Akari: ...shoooooocckkkerrrrrr...

Kitakami: Yeah, a funny shocker! *laughs*

Akari: *gasps* Kita-chan don't laugh! This is bad!

Kitakami: S-sure! *stops laughing* ...Yes, a shocker.

Akari: Well! See you next chapter!


	5. Ch4: Highest Life

Akari: Nice to see you guys again! This is the fourth chapter of "Song for..."!

Kitakami: We left off where Leon, Sora's nii-san, was about to attack both Roxas and Axel at an inhuman speed, but was only interrupted by Sora's voice at the entrance. Now reply the reviews.

Akari: Hai~! **Whimsical Dreamers**: YAAAYYYSSS! Our authoress will be SUPER happy to hear your praise! She chose Leon as So-chan's (it's so cute saying that! XD) nii-chan, because she saw it in other fanfics and she did a little research on him! Like he has the same hair color as him, and eye color! Except So-chan's eyes are much more bluer I think...

**Scarletnight13**: Thank yoos for the compliment! Hmm... Sora kicking ass and is better than Roxas?

Kitakami: It sort of reminds us of the Yankee-kun to Megane-chan comedy-drama show. Our authoress was inspired to make this story when she saw the mangas "Beelzubub" and "Yankee-kun to Megane-chan". But we'll think about it.

Akari: Yup! **Innocent Uke Or NOT**: Ohhhh! I feel sorry about that! And the three of us are picky about who's the seme and who the uke is. Take Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo from "Bleach" for example. Who's the seme? Hollow Ichigo! And compare them to Sora and Roxas. Hollow Ichigo and Roxas lives in their original person's soul. And those original people are Kurosaki Ichigo and Sora. And the people in their souls' are seme! ...heheh! *nosebleed* such a beautiful sight...

Kitakami: Oi, wipe your nose. *gets handkerchief off from back-right pocket* Hora, *wipes blood from Akari's nose*

Akari: Oh! Oops! Arigatou, Kita-chan!

Kitakami: Here, just hold it.

Akari: *holds handkerchief*

Kitakami:** Eternal Light**: Yeah, it's dramatic. But now that I think about it, it could've been better than that. Like, Roxas and Axel could be losing, and while Leon attacks them with one more blow, _that's_ when Sora's voice interrupts him. Ohhh, now _that_ could've been worst, but a better cliffhanger. Too bad she didn't think about that before. Sora's shock is from seeing his only family member, Leon, fighting the friends he had just made.

Yyyeaaahhh... We're just picky people. We don't read anything that has Sora being the seme, and Roxas being the uke, but I guess it does depend. And thank you for your kind words.

Akari: Teehee! Watch out for the grammar mistakes! Again...

Song used for this chapter: _Highest Life_ by _Girls Dead Monster_

* * *

Sora didn't know what had just happened, and stuttered. "N-ne, what a-are you guys do-ing here? Wh-why are those guys hur-t? There's blood-d... Nii-san...!" Sora's legs were shaking.

"So-chan... I..." Leon started to say, but had nothing to say.

And because Leon had nothing to say, there was silence. A long silence. Thus, Roxas decided to break the ice, since the silence it was highly awkward. "Um... I think this is the part where I say, 'Holy shiiiaaaattt!'"

As stupid as it is, he was right, Sora's appearance was not expected. So he _did_ have the right to say it.

And after Roxas said that, Axel thought he should do the same. "I think this is also the part where I say, 'Daaayyuuuuuummm!'"

And a few of Leon's, covered in blood, gang members, somewhere in the building, face-palmed.

Sora turned his attention to the blond and his friend. "Roxas, Axel... Why are you fighting with my big brother...?" he asked, feeling betrayed.

The two didn't know how to answer back. So instead, Axel stood there looking stupid and oblivious to the world. While Roxas turned his head, to face Leon, silently asking him with a look that asked, 'should-I-answer-him,-or-do-you-want-to-answer-him-for-me?'

Leon noticed the look, and replied with a look that said, 'I'll-do-it,'

Roxas nodded.

The older brother inhaled in, and exhaled out. "Sora, it's... I'll explain..."

Sora's voice was shaking, also sounding a bit angry. "Then explain. I have all the time I need for you to explain,"

Leon flinched at his younger brother's tone. "I... I asked for Roxas... to come and fight me here..."

"Naze?" the little brunette asked quickly, a bit angry. The question was meant for both his brother and Roxas, but of course, they didn't know it was for Roxas too. But Leon answered anyway.

"Because I... wanted to be... the strongest," Leon admitted.

Sora, Roxas, and Axel stared at the older boy. "Th...The strongest...?" Sora whispered, but loud enough for the other brunette to hear.

The said brunette nodded.

"The strongest for what?"

"...To... protect you, my only family alive, Sora..."

This answer left Sora quiet so that Leon can continue.

Leon slowly breathed in, and out. "...When Kaa-san and Tou-san died... I began to worry. Thinking, 'Who will take care of us?' 'What's going to happen to me and So-chan?' 'Are we going to end up in the streets?' '...What about So-chan...?' 'I don't want to lose So-chan too...'

"'My precious, little brother, whom I love so much; my So-chan...' 'I don't want to lose him. I don't want my So-chan to leave me alone, in this world,' ...I thought that when I heard that they both were gone. But the next day, that was when I made a promise with you,"

-_Flashback, 8 years ago_-

A nine year's old Leon and a six years old Sora were standing in front of their parents' photos. (A/N: I'm sure lots of you have seen this scene in animes when family members die.) The ceremony ended not to long ago leaving him and Sora alone together. Leon's left hand was in Sora's right hand. And Sora was crying loudly with his left hand fisted and held the back of it to his eye. The older brother was trying very hard not to cry as he was staring at the photos with sad eyes.

'_Why'd you have to die? So-chan is crying like this because you guys are gone. You're making your youngest child cry. He's calling for you guys. He's calling for you guys, because he thinks that you'll come back to him...! You guys are horrible...! You're supposed to still be here, protecting him...! We have no other relatives! You guys were our only family that was alive in this world! You knew very well that you're not supposed to drive back home in the drowning rain and violent storm! You could've at least waited till it got better...! You... could still be alive..._'

"UUWAAAAAANNN! Mama...! Papa...! Come baaaack! M-Mamaaa...! Papaaa...!" Sora kept crying, calling them to come back. And no matter what he said, his mama and papa didn't come back.

Leon crouched down in front of Sora, let go of his hand, and wiped his little brother's tears with his thumb and fingers. Sora looked at Leon with his swollen eyes that were still leaking with tears. He managed to stop his loud crying, but Sora was gasping for air and hiccupping.

Leon held both sides of Sora's face with his warm hands, and gave his little brother a small smile. "Sshhh... Nakanaide, So-chan. Its okay, I'm still here. You still have your nii-chan here. (Sora called him 'Nii-chan' in his childhood). Don't worry, I won't leave you." '_I have to protect him now. Kaa-san and Tou-san are no longer here..._'

"Y-you—" Hic/gasp. "You w-won't-t?"

The older brother nodded his head. "That's right, I won't leave you; I'll stay by your side, always." He promised.

"Al-always?"

Leon nodded again. "Yeah, always,"

"You will-l?"

"I will, so please, don't cry anymore, So-chan. Because when you cry, I want to cry to,"

"Nii-ch-chan cry-ing? N-no! I d-don't want N-Nii-chan to cry!" Sora gasped a little between his words and almost frantically shook his head.

Leon was taken aback at what Sora said. "You... don't want me to cry...?"

"That's r-right!"

"Why is that, So-chan?"

"Because Nii-chan looks like he's h-hurting a lot if he cries-s!"

Leon stared at Sora before giving him a smile. "Now you know how _I_ feel," he said in a low voice.

"Eh...?"

Leon slowly shook his head, with his smile still in place. "Alright," Leon wiped Sora's tears once more with the back of his hands, before removing his hands away from the little one's face, to grasp his hands into his own. "I won't cry, if you won't cry. Yakusoku?"

Sora's eyes widen at that. But in a few seconds, he slowly gave a smile in return, eyes locked on his brother's. "Un! Yakusoku!"

Leon's smile softened as he closed his eyes and leaned forward so that his forehead touched Sora's forehead. "Yeah... And... I'll become strong; to protect you from anything that would hurt you. I'll become strong to keep you safe, So-chan,"

Sora also smiled softly and also closed his eyes. "Hontou ni arigatou... Nii-chan..."

'_My gentle, pure, innocent, and delicate So-chan,_' '_...My sky... that I must protect from threats._' '..._Nakanaide, So-chan... I'm here with you,_'

-_Flashback end_-

"...That's why I want to become the strongest, Sora. I don't want to see you in pain, and then disappear in front of me..." Leon ended the story.

During the reason why Leon explained that he wanted to become stronger, Sora was silently crying with tears flowing while his bangs hid his eyes, his teeth clenched, and his lips quivering. Roxas was looking at Leon with sympathy in his eyes. And Axel... he was crying-no, that's not the word, he was _bawling_.

"BUWWAAAAA! Omigosh!" he sloppily wiped his tears and snot. "That's SO sad! To say and declare all that by yourself! You're like, the ideal older brother! Ohhh... UUUUWWAAAA!"

Few of the gang sweat dropped and simultaneously thought, '_Wow, way to ruin the mood there, pal._'

"GYAH!" Axel shouted, before drifting off into a knocked out state. Roxas had knocked him out.

"Dude, don't ruin the mood," Roxas told the unconscious boy. "And before anybody says anything, I ruined the mood before because I had a right to."

The few people who were listening to him, nodded, and then turned their attention back to the siblings in front of them.

Sora's hung his head, so that you nobody can see his face, and whole body was shaking. "Nii-san," his voice shook as he called Leon.

"...Nani?" Leon hated to see his otoutou (little brother) like this.

The little brunette walked, but somewhat stomped, his way to the taller brunette. And when he was in front of the older boy, suddenly, Sora raised his right fist and swung it to Leon's left cheek, also causing Leon to stumble back a little, but he was still able to stay on his feet.

And the people (including Roxas, excluding Axel) who were watching the scene, gawked, and shouted, '_What the hell just happened!_' in their heads.

"BAKA!" Sora yelled at his brother.

The people gawked a bit wider, while Leon held his left cheek and stared at his little brother. "Sor—" He was cut off by Sora's shouting.

"YOU'RE SO STUPID, NII-SAN!" When Sora looked at Leon, his eyes looked like he'd been hurt. "You didn't have to do this," he spread his arms, gesturing the whole fight from earlier. "to get stronger! You were fighting my friends, Nii-san! MY FRIENDS!

"Yes, I feel really happy that you still kept those promise eight years ago, but—but...! My friends! Why them!"

Leon stared wide eyes at him; he didn't know Sora had friends. He never talked about it with him or mentioned any of it. And because he didn't, Leon thought he shouldn't talk to Sora about it. And now that he knows that Roxas is a friend of Sora's, he felt bad. But, come on! How was he supposed to know? If he knew, he wouldn't get yelled at, for the first time, by his otoutou! '_Great, now that I think more about it, I feel twice as bad. Damn it,_' "I didn't know that they were your friends, Sora. You never told me." Leon reasoned.

Sora was taken aback. "That's-!" He tried to retort back, but he had nothing to say about it. "...That's true, but... you shouldn't call Roxas out here to fight you! You can spar with your friends or go to a tae-kwon-do class, or karate, or something like those things! You can go to those and fight with people to know if you're strong!"

"But you heard of Roxas, right, Sora? He's the strongest person _alive_. It's even possible that he can go to Jigoku and come back alive to the world of living, looking like he had never been there! Hell, he can even probably beat the living day lights out of Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya in "Durarara!"! That's a perfect example of how strong he is, Sora." Leon explained.

"Whoa! Really? I'm so fucking AWESOME, yo!" Roxas exclaimed happily.

Sora shook his head at Roxas. "I...I know that... Roxas is a delinquent, Nii-san,"

This shocked Leon. "Y—you knew? Then why ar-"

Sora cut him off again. "Because! He was the one who gave me more confidence to make songs again! Axel too!"

"...Confidence?" Leon repeated the word, slowly.

"Yes, confidence!"

"How... did he give you confidence?"

"He said that I sound amazing! He and Axel said that they like my songs! That I have a real talent!

Now that, made Leon narrow his eyes. "They... said those?"

"Yes!"

Leon removed his hand from his left cheek, down to his side. "What are you saying, Sora?" His voice was starting to shake, sounding a bit hurt.

"What do you mean?" Sora almost hissed.

"Their words were the ones that gave you confidence?" Leon clenched his hands tight. "WHAT ABOUT ME!"

Sora winced at his brother's voice. He never yelled at him before...

"EVEN _I_ SAID THOSE WORDS TO YOU! I EVEN TELL YOU THAT YOU ARE AMAZING AT IT! THAT YOU HAD WHAT IT TAKES TO BE FAMOUS OR SOMETHING! Did you not believe me?" he lowered his shouting at the last question, sounding visibly hurt.

"Kkhh!" This time, Sora clenched his hands. "At first I did! But then I started to think that you were just saying that for low motivation! The reason why I thought that was because you started to lie to me! I didn't want to think that, but then, I started to notice that you were keeping things away from me!

"Like this morning! You said that you had something to do tonight, that was true, but I thought it was something that had to do with work or school or something that isn't—_this_!" He gestured the fight from before, again. "You didn't even yell me who you were going to meet! And then I only found out that it happens to be one of my friends from school!"

The anger from Leon now disappeared and replaced with guiltiness again, because it was true. "I didn't want you to get involved Sora. That's why I didn't tell you. If I had beaten someone in a fight, they would do anything to get back at me, like kidnapping you and use you as a hostage. And when I hear that they would threaten that they will hurt you, they will use that chance to call me out and then jump me, and if I try to fight back, they would say that they would hurt you if I lift a finger. Then I would just stay there, getting beaten, just to keep you safe. It can happen, Sora. You can even see it in mangas a lot,"

Sora couldn't say anything, because Leon was right. You _can_ see it mangas a lot. If he got involved, he'd be in danger. And even if he _wasn't_ involved, he could still be in danger. Because if anybody knew that he had some relationship to Leon, he'd be taken.

Thus, he didn't retort back, and instead his hung his head and stared at the ground and said, "S...sou ka..."

Roxas watched the whole scene in silence. '_Damn! All of these are connected, but there are WAY TOO MANY reasons! I swear there will be a pattern! Sora gets mad at Leon, Leon gets mad at Sora, and then back to square one! Ohhh, MAN! Please don't say anymore!_' he prayed.

"We're done fighting here, let's go home," Leon told Sora, meaning about his fight with Roxas and Axel, and the fight between them (himself and Sora).

"H...hai..." Sora said slowly. "But... C...can I go somewhere first? I want to be alone for a little bit..." He could feel Leon's stare on him. "Please...?"

"...Okay, just bring someone with you," the older boy looked around. Most of his guys are knocked out; the ones that are conscious needs help standing up. '_Oh yeah... I almost forgot about them,_' "Hey, you, Roxas,"

"Want me to go with him?" Roxas asked as he was starting to turn red. So to hide it, he turned to unconscious Axel, so that his back was facing Leon, and tried to put the one of the red head's arm over his shoulder. '_My face should be able to blend in with his hair. Yeah,_'

"Fast boy," Leon nodded once. "Thanks,"

"Hn," was only Roxas's reply as he walked towards the entrance where Sora is, Axel with him. And in a few seconds, they were out of the building.

"...Oi, you guys okay?" Leon asked his gang with a voice saying that he could care less. And should he be really asking that?

"...Ohhh~ yeah, sure~!" someone said sarcastically.

"We're fine~ I mean, we get our blood spilt _every day_, don't we Keisuke-kun? (1)?" Another mocked.

"Yup! And it doesn't hurt ooone bit~" A third guy, Keisuke, did the same.

"...okay! See you guys around," Leon was starting to leave.

"You bastard!" Another guy said.

"We ARE in pain!" Keisuke said.

Leon looked at them. "Oh, really? 'Cuz you sounded _just fine_ to me," He also used sarcasm.

"_FUCK YOU!_" the guys said.

"Not interested. Now get up and get bandaged." The leader ordered.

* * *

Roxas, Sora, and still unconscious Axel were outside of the convenience store (that's still open), sitting on a bench. (The store manager decided to put one out there.) Sora was sitting on the left, Roxas was sitting in the middle, and Axel was somewhat lying down on the right. When they left the abandoned car factory, they didn't say anything...

"Uh...You okay, Sora?" ...until now. It was obviously Roxas who asked.

Sora, who was staring at the ground, glanced at Roxas. "I guess," he mumbled.

Roxas stared at him, knowing it was a total lie. And if he stared long enough, he could get something out of the brunette. He knows Sora can feel his stare burning his head.

"Okay! I'm not!" Sora gave in.

'_Boo-ya!_' Roxas cheered in his head. "I know. Want to talk about it?" he asked in his normal voice.

"...Yes... and no..." the other replied hesitantly.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "'Yes and no'?"

"That's right..."

Roxas stared up at the sky that was filled with stars. "Uwoh! Suge~!" He sang. "There're a lot of them out tonight!"

Sora didn't know what Roxas was talking about, so when he looked at him, he saw that the blond was staring at the sky. So he looked up too. And when Sora did, he found that there were countless stars in the vast night sky. "K...kirei...~" he lightly sang as he admired the stars.

Roxas grinned and turned his head away from the sky to look at Sora. "Deshou?"

Sora turned his head a little to face the delinquent, and then gave a soft smile with his eyes closed. "Un," He lightly nodded, and then turned his head back up to gaze at the stars.

While Sora stared at the stars, Roxas stared at Sora, admiring his profile. '_Sora... You're so beautiful... You're more beautiful than the stars... You shine more brightly than them... I feel like... I should catch you... and protect you..._' And without knowing, Roxas's hand was reaching out to Sora.

"You know, Roxas," Sora suddenly spoke.

"Eh!" Roxas jumped and noticed that his hand was almost touching Sora's shoulder, so he quickly pulled back, blushing. "W-what?" he replied to Sora.

"I heard that there are lots of stars in the sky like this when there's a new moon. Looks like they were right; I don't see a moon in sight." Sora told what the yankee what he learned.

"O-oh, is that so?"

"Yeah,"

After that, they sat in silence, still staring at the lights above them. Then a couple minutes later, Sora spoke.

"Ne, Roxas," he didn't turn his head away from the sky.

"Hm?" Roxas didn't either.

"About the 'yes and no' thing from earlier, I can't tell you, but is it okay if I sing how I felt when my parents died?"

Roxas quickly turned his head to Sora. He could've sworn he felt his heart racing... and a small crack around his neck when he turned it fast. "S-sing?"

Sora nodded once. "Yeah, it's usually easier to turn what I feel into music than into words,"

A big smile made its way to the blond's face. "Sure, I'd love to hear it,"

"Heh, it would be better if I have one of my guitars with me, but oh well," Sora closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, and started to sing with his amazing voice.

_Boroboro no mama de moufu ni taore  
Doushite konna ni muki ni natteru n darou  
Futo yogitta_

_Nobotte mita toki hirogaru sekai ha chiisai hodo kimochi ii  
Dakara mubou na hodo takai kabe ga ii  
Dare mo ga miageru you na Sono hou ga atashirashii_

Roxas turned his head back to the sky and closed his eyes as he listened to Sora, smiling softly.

_Nakanaka netsukenai yoru ha  
KURIIMU no koro no KURAPUTON wo hiitari suru no ga suki  
Down to the crossroads!_

_Ikite mite mo ii Sou omoetara kara  
Umarete kita hazu desho?  
Yappa yokatta na Hito tte utsukushii na Sou omoeru basho ni ima  
KONPASU wo awaseteru_

Roxas then thought, _'So this is how you feel, Sora...'_

_Sorya kanashii toki ha naku yo  
Hitoribocchi ha sabishii yo  
Demo ne Ningen tte sonna mon da yo?  
Oh, my guitar hibike!_

_Nobotte mita toki hirogaru sekai ha chiisai hodo kimochi ii  
Dakara mubou na hodo takai hou ga ii  
Dare mo ga miageru you na Kimi mo dou?  
Ikite yokatta na Sou omoeta nara  
Saikou ni kimochi ii  
Boroboro ni naite mo Mogaite sakende mo  
Sore demo atashitachi ha mata arukidaseru n da ne  
Sayonara to, Arigatou_

And without knowing, Roxas took Sora's hand into his own, clasping it, and Sora did the same without knowing.

_LaLaLaLaLaLa Happy life! Go!  
LaLaLaLaLaLa Take me with you!  
LaLaLaLaLaLa Highest life! Go!  
LaLaLaLaLaLa Go with me!_

_LaLaLaLaLaLa Happy life! Go!  
LaLaLaLaLaLa Take me with you!  
LaLaLaLaLaLa Highest life! Go!  
LaLaLaLaLaLa Go with me!_

_LaLaLaLaLaLa Happy life! Go!  
LaLaLaLaLaLa Take me with you!  
LaLaLaLaLaLa Highest life! Go!  
LaLaLaLaLaLa Go with me!_

When Sora repeated it three more times, he didn't notice that tears were falling from his eyes until he was done.

Roxas noticed it. "Are you okay, Sora?" He asked, looking concerned.

Sora gave a smile. "Y-yeah, I just feel... relieved... after singing that," he wiped away his tears with his free hand, when the other hand was still occupied with Roxas's hand.

Roxas smiled back. "Alright then," Roxas stretched his legs and stood up from the bench, and when he did, he felt a tug on his right hand. When he looked at his hand, he saw that it was holding Sora's left hand. Sora noticed it too. And they both were turning red. "U-uwoh!" Roxas quickly retreat his hand. "W-wari!"

Sora held the hand that had touched Roxas's with his right hand close to his chest as he looked in another direction. "N-no, I'm sorry,"

"Uh-um... L-let's go home now," Roxas suggested.

"O-okay," Sora agreed.

"Yeah, just let me get Axe—where'd he go?" When Roxas looked at the spot where his best friend should be, he wasn't there. "Hah? Axel? Axel! Where are you!" he called.

"I'm right here," he heard his friend's voice at the convenience store entrance, with a bag of whatever contents it had in his left hand while his right hand's thumb was in his pocket.

"You—when did you leave! I didn't even notice that you left!"

"I left when Sora was singing. You both were facing the sky with your eyes closed," He walked to the bench spot where he was before and crouched down to grab something, and then clicked a button on it. "And I recorded Sora's song with my cell phone before I left." He said, putting the object into his pocket.

Roxas shook his head. "...Let's just go home..." he said, walking away.

* * *

-_What happened at Roxas's house when they reached home (Sora already went back into his own home)_-

"Hey, Axel, something's been bothering me for a while," Our blond said, while eating a yastuhashi, in his room, with Axel.

"What is it?" Axel replied while going through the stuff, he bought at the convenience store, in the bag.

"Why is it that people say 'that's what she said', and never, 'that's what_ he_ said'? It's kinda annoying," The delinquent says it as if it's the most disgusting thing in the world.

Axel thought about this for a moment. "...I think it's because the guy never says anything,"

"The hell? That doesn't even make sense!"

"Well they don't,"

"Fuck it, you're making this difficult,"

"That's what she said."

"What the—Auuuuggghhh!" He almost screamed.

"That's what she said."

"That's what I mean! It's fucking annoying! Son of a bitch..." he said it to no one in particular.

* * *

1: Yeah, Keisuke is just a name, no one important in this story.

Yatsuhashi are also hella awesome! You guys should try them too!

Akari: Oooh! Our authoress cried! At Leon's and So-chan's flashback!

Kitakami: You did too, you know.

Akari: E-etou... About the conversation with Roxas and Axel! *changes subject* the conversation like that happened two days ago with our authoress!

Kitakami: Ah, that's right, it happened during Honors Biology. There was a classmate saying "That's what she said!" and then she asked him, "Why do we say 'that's what she said!' and never 'that's what _he_ said!'?

And the guy said that the guys never say anything. Of course it got frustrating for her, and she told him that he was making it (the conversation) difficult. And you guessed it right; he ended up saying, 'That's what she said,"

Akari: HAHAHAHA! *wipes away a tear at the corner of eye* That was such a funny conversation! Well! Ja ne!


	6. Ch5: Center of Town

Akari: Yo! This is the fifth chapter of "Song for..."!

Kitakami: We'll reply the reviews now.

Akari: **Innocent Uke Or Not**: Hmm... Now that I think about it, our authoress's friend who also plays Kingdom Hearts 358/2 had a conversation with her. Her friend said that Roxas would make the better uke than Sora was because in the game, he was confused and shy and vulnerable and looks easy to take advantage of. But our authoress still liked So-chan to be the uke! XD

Kitakami: ...Oi, I just found out the reason why our authoress thinks that Sora makes the better uke.

Akari: OH! You do? Tell me! – I mean, us (the readers too)!

Kitakami: Do you remember around 2-3 years ago, when she came across a Riku x Sora doujinshi titled "Innocent"?

Akari: *thinks back* ...Yeah, kinda,

Kitakami: That was her very first Kingdom Hearts doujinshi. And you know how the drawings are awesome, right?

Akari: Yeah,

Kitakami: She started to look for more, and found "Walking Together" as her second one. And you know how Sora looks like in it, right?

Akari: Yeah, he looks really cute, (the real face of an uke)

Kitakami: Exactly. Because she's only seen Sora's face like that, she can't get rid of it in her head... because she also likes the way he looks in it... And thus, it's the reason why sheee...

Akari: *gasps* it's the reason why she thinks So-chan makes the better uke than Roxas! I get it now!

Kitakami: ...oh, wait, hold on. I had just read another doujinshi from the same person who drew it, just now (not kidding. I just found another one just a few seconds ago. Praise me).

Akari: Really? Let me see!

Kitakami: *shows it to Akari*

Akari: *looks at it* ... *major nosebleed with a big smile* KYYAAAA! SO BEAUTIFUL!

Kitakami: *smirks* and Roxas is the seme. A beautiful sight indeed, (We're such perverts...) hmm... I don't really like the threesome pairing though...

Oh, thank you for the compliment. And we'll have the other words translated.

**Eternal Light**: Thank you for your kind words about the fourth chapter.

Akari: And of course! We'll make either Zexion or Xion make an appearance! Our authoress was planning on doing it for later chapters!

Kitakami: Actually, now that I think about it; she originally planned on using Xion as the informant, not Yuffie. But when she thought about it, she thought Yuffie would make a better informant, knowing that she's a ninja.

Akari: Ohhh! You're right!

**IchigoChu**: Thank yoos for the compliment! And we feel happy that you're laughing! It tells us that our humor is good! ...'cuz, it usually isn't. And we're thinking to make the fluff moments with Roxas and Sora to the next level!

...is that how you say it?

Kitakami: *shrugs* Watch out for grammar mistakes. Oh, and there's no song in this chapter, sorry. Our authoress is somewhat sick and her head is a little dizzy. She can't concentrate very much right now.

* * *

Today is a Sunday for our citizens. It is exactly 11 o' clock.

At Axel's house, he was currently outside and in front of the broken door (Roxas had broken two days ago) with his mother and a tool box in hand.

"...Are you _sure_ Roxas did this, Axel?" his mother asked, still staring at the door.

Axel turned to her. "Yes! He did! I'm not lying!" he said exasperatedly, for the seventh time in the first five minutes.

His mother tilted her head to her right, as she squint her eyes at the broken front door. "Hmm... I'm... not sure, son," she leaned forward, with her still tilted and squinted eyes, getting a closer look at the door as if there was something hidden on it. "Roxas is shorter than you, and how can I believe that little Roxas did this? I'd be very convinced if you said you did this, you know."

"Well I didn't!" the boy retorted.

His mother sighed as she massaged her temple. "Okay, look, son," she turned to face Axel, and took the tool box from his hand. "Go... I don't know. Go do something today, I'll fix the door myself," she waved him off with a "Shoo, go away," and went to fix the door. "Cht, gotta get duct tape..." she mumbled.

Axel watched her trying to fix up the front for a few moments before he shrugged and said, "Well, later then!" and walking off a certain person's house.

-_24 steps to the person's house_-

There Axel stood, in front of whoever's house. He took a deep breath in, and slowly out. "Here goes nothing," he said. He lifted his right hand's finger and pushed the door bell.

_DING-DONG_

"..." he waited for four seconds, and pushed the button again. Repeatedly.

_DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DI-_

The door started to open, which got the red head to stop pushing the door bell. The figure who opened the door, stared at the taller boy.

..._DING-DONG_

Axel pushed the door bell one more time.

"...Axel?" it was Sora. He was in his matching pajamas that were solid navy blue with white outlines.

"Hey there!" Axel greeted cheerfully with a big grin.

Sora smiled back. "Hi!" he greeted back. Then in a second, the shorter boy stuck his head out the door looking around the neighborhood with a small blush on his face.

It doesn't go unnoticed by Axel, who gave Sora a confused look. "You looking for something, Sora?"

Sora jumped at the question, then moved his head back inside, and looked at Axel's shoes. '..._Wow... Those are cool shoes!_' "Y-yeah," he answered the other guy.

"Oh? What are you looking for?" Axel asked further.

"U-uh... err..." Sora was turning redder.

'_Hm...?_' Axel studied Sora's behavior for a few seconds, and then had come with a conclusion. "Hey, Sora,"

"Y-yes?"

"Were you looking for Roxas?"

"EH!" Sora snapped his head up at the question. Now, Sora's whole face had turned scarlet red. He was turning red so bad; it reached all the way to his ears and neck. He looked back down to hide it, even though the red head already saw it. "...E-etou... (A/N: it means "umm...") I-I-I..." '_I'm stuttering WAY too MUCH! Calm down, Sora!_' "N... yes..." the brunette gave his answer. (A/N: Sora could easily lie to that, but he's an honest kid in here)

Axel gasped loudly. "DAWWWW! That's so CUTE!" he exclaimed. Then he turned around to face the street in front of Sora's house. And then he shouted, "HEY EVERYONE! THIS LITTLE BOY LIKES-"

Sora quickly pulled Axel into his house, not letting him finish his sentence, and slammed the door shut. "What were you thinking!" he questioned the taller male.

Axel pointed a finger at Sora.

"You know that it's rude to point?" Sora asked.

"You like Roxas! I _so_ knew it! It's so adorable!" Axel shouted with excitement. "I knew it from the start! The time when I first met you in the music room; that's when I knew!"

Sora went to cover Axel's mouth with his hands. "WAAHH! Stop it, Axel! Be quiet! I don't want ANYONE to know!" He turned red again.

"Mmmph! Mmm! Mphmm!" Axel muffled, not being able to speak with Sora's hands covering his mouth.

"D-don't tell Roxas! H-he would think I'm weird! O-or! He would be disgusted, that one of his friends is gay!"

"Phmmm! M-mm-m! Mm! Mummph! M-mmmh-mm-mph! (Alright! I get it! Move! Your hand! He likes you too!)" Axel tried to say.

Sora continued on. Not knowing what Axel had just said. "About R-Roxas... I heard that he never been in relationships before. And... the brave people, guy or girl, would go up to him and ask him out. A-and when he replies, I heard that he would bluntly reply the girls' with a 'NO' and with the boys with a 'FUCK OFF'... A-and... I don't want him to say that to me..." Sora finished, looking down at the floor he was standing on, hands still covering the delinquent's best friend's mouth.

"Mmmmmm! (Awwwww!)" Axel tried to say, looking at the shorter boy in awe.

"..S...so, don't t-tell Roxas that I l-like him _that_ way, o-okay?"

"..." The red head was thinking about this. "..."

_DING!_

A light bulb flashed on top of his head. '_I have a plaaaaannnnn!_' he sang inside his head, in high pitched voice. And with Sora's hand still covering his mouth, Axel gave a nod.

The brunette snapped his head up. "R-really?" Sora asked hopefully.

Axel gave a thumb up. "Mm-hmm! (Yup!)"

Sora smiled big. "Arigatou!" he removed his hands away from Axel's mouth.

"Well, I'm going back home! See ya later!" Axel turned the door knob to open the door, and stepped out.

"Un! Mata ne!" (A/N: it means "See you later!")

And with that, the random boy left.

(A/N: If any of you were wondering, Leon wasn't home that whole time Axel was there.)

* * *

-_At Roxas's house (Yes, Axel really did go over to his own house for a bit before coming to Roxas's)_-

"Hey! We're going to hang out today!" Axel announced to the lucid blond.

"..." And here was Roxas, in a sitting up position on his bed, staring at his best friend with tired eyes. "...What time is it...?" he asked in his tired voice.

Axel looked at the digital clock on Roxas's nightstand. "It's 11:47, why?"

"..." Roxas kept staring at Axel, before saying, "Get out, a have thirteen more minutes to sleep in. So leave. Now." He pointed at the door.

"Are you gonna get ready to leave for our day today after your thirteen minutes are up?"

"No."

"Then I won't leave until you say that you will hang out with me today."

"...fine," Roxas grumbled, going back to bed. Going to take another thirteen—oh wait, now it's twelve, minutes to sleep in.

"I'll be waiting~!" Axel sang, as he went out the bedroom, closing the door. "Alright," he said, smirking and turning his head sideways to make a cracking noise around his neck area. "Time to put my plans into action,"

So, he quickly and quietly left Roxas's house to go over to Sora's house.

* * *

-_At Sora's front door_-

_DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DO-_

The front door was opened once again. "Axel? What are you doing here? ...Again," Sora added the last word as an afterthought.

"Hey! We're going to hang out today!" He announced to Sora. The same way like he did to Roxas a few moments ago.

"E-eh? Why are we—" he was cut off by Axel.

"Yup! So get ready! I'll pick you up iiiiiiiinnnn—" he left the word hanging while taking out his cell phone from his front-right pocket to check the time. "—nnnnn fifteen minutes!" he finished.

"EH! B-but—"

"If it's about your brother, just tell him that you're hanging out with me. We're going to walk around town having fun! It's okay, I'm sure he'll allow it!"

"N-no! It's not that! It's—"

"Fifteen minutes! Get ready~!" Axel sang once more as he ran over his own house.

And in a few moments, he ran inside the house (while his mother was still working on the door), upstairs into his bedroom, and shutting the door closed. "Okay," he spoke to himself, "Gotta start my plan. Gotta start off with small things! But how?"

He looked around his room, thinking it would give him an idea. And then magically (not really), he spotted a memo pad and a pencil on his computer desk.

He gasped. "That's it!" he grabbed the objects in his hands and stared at them as if they were holy. "That's how I can start off with small things! Using paper and pencils! Yosh!" (A/N: it means "All right!")

And in ten minutes, he had finish creating his lists of what to do to get Roxas and Sora together. He looked in admiration at his work.

_Number 1: Get Roxas and Sora together_

...That was it. And it took him ten minutes...

"It's so beautiful...!" He was so happy with his work; there were tears at the corner of his eyes. He wiped them away. "Now to put it into action!" he looked at his cell phone to check the time. "OH SHIT! I'm supposed to be at Roxas's house right now!" Thus, he ran very quickly to the yankee's house.

And in three seconds, he was now inside the house, not even out of breath. '_Thank Kami-sama that I have awesome speed!_'

As if on cue, Roxas came downstairs from his bedroom, now dressed in his outside clothes. "So? What's the plan for today?" he asked the random dude.

"We," Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas's shoulders. "are going around town! We haven't done that for awhile,"

"...You serious? I'm not sure, Axel..."

"Whhaaat?" Axel said, using fake surprise. '_I got this down_,' he thought confidently. "Weeeelllll, it looks like I'm going to be hanging out with _Sora_ today. _Alone,_" He started to walk out the door. '_Come ooonnn! There's a 92 chance that you'll fall for it!_'

"W-WAIT!" Roxas cried out.

Axel stopped moving, and looked over his shoulder to look at the shorter boy. "Yeeeessss?"

A blush made its way to the delinquent's face. "I-I change my mind. I'll go,"

'_Hook, line, and SINKER!_' He cackled silently. "Great! Now let's go!"

Roxas groaned in irritation at Axel.

And in eighteen steps, they were now in front of Sora's front door.

_DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING—_

The door was opened the third time that morning. "Axel," Sora said.

"Hmm?"

"You can just press it once, you know that? I can hear it. There's no need to press it a bunch of times..."

"Yeeeaahhh... I'm not a very patient person when it comes to waiting outside of people's house." Axel shrugged.

"Ooookay...? And you came a bit early,"

"Oh! Yeah! I couldn't wait! I even brought this guy with me!" the red head pulled out a hiding Roxas behind his back, and pushed him towards Sora.

When Axel pushed Roxas, Roxas didn't expect Axel to push him towards Sora. And because it caught him off guard, Roxas almost lost his balance, but luckily, when he leaned forward, he grabbed onto the door frame, so that he wouldn't land on top of Sora.

"ABUNE!" (A/N: it means "That was close!" like a "close call" or something) Roxas shouted. He looked over his shoulder to glare at his best friend. "You didn't have to push me!"

"Sooorrryyy~!" Axel sang, not sounding very convincing, with a big grin on his face.

"A-anou..." (A/N: it means the same thing like "etou...") Sora started to say. "R-Roxas..."

"Eh?" when Roxas turned away from Axel to look at Sora, and what he didn't expect (again) was that Sora's face was a few centimeters away from his when he turned. Roxas was still holding onto the door frame but most of his body was very close to the doorway, and Sora was standing at the edge of the doorway. So yeah.

Their faces turned into the same color as Axel's hair. "S-S-SORRY, Sora..." the blond hastily moved away from the brunette.

"N-no! I-it's okay..."

And just a few feet away from them, behind Roxas, Axel still had his grin on his face and was silently cackling. '_This is going smoooootthhlyyyyy~!_' "Alrighty! Time to go! So follow meeeeee~!" Axel sang (again), as he started to hop and run in slow motion. (You know how you see astronauts do that on the moon? They hop, but their pose when they float almost look like they're going to run. Or something like that.)

Roxas sighed and followed this annoying friend, while Sora locked his door of his house and also followed.

* * *

-_29 minutes later, now at the center of town_-

"Okay, as you both know, the center of town has a big fountain, which would be this," Axel gestured the big fountain that was in the in the center town, also standing right next to it. "So, because the fountain looks hella awesome, we're going to make this one of our "hang out places"!" Axel announced.

Roxas and Sora stared at him. "...Since when did we have a "hang out place"?" Roxas asked.

"Today! I just came up with it just now!"

"Is that so?"

"Hells yeah! This is our second hang out place. Our first one is the convenience store we like to go to most of the time. Got it memorized?" he asked both of the short people.

They both nodded.

"Great! Now, what I had planned out what we're going to do today, is, NUMBER ONE: Go eat food."

Sora giggled softly and Roxas stared at Axel in disbelief. "...you serious...?"

"Yup!" and as if on cue, Axel's stomach began to rumble. "See? Now let's gooooo~!" When Axel was about to walk randomly into some place that sells food, his best friend pulled him back by the neck collar, making Axel stop and produce a choking sound.

"Oi, are you gonna pay for us or are we going to pay for ourselves?" Roxas asked.

"We pay for ourselves, duh! Well, unless one of us has like, A LOT of money. Then he or she usually pays for us, or the group. But we won't force that person into paying whatever for us." The older boy shrugged.

"Makes sense, okay, where do you want to eat?"

"I dunnnnoooo~..." the red head replied, acting like an oblivious idiot.

A visible vein popped on Roxas's forehead as he glared at the idiot. "Teme..." (A/N: It means "you" in a rude way) he growled.

Axel turned his attention to the brunette. "Hey Sora! What do you think we should eat for lunch?"

Roxas stopped glaring at Axel and turned also turned his attention to Sora with a hint of pink color dusted across his face.

"E-eh? I-I'm not sure..." Sora replied hesitantly.

"It's okay, Sora! You can tell us what you have in mind!"

The brunette fidgeted his fingers before answering. "...O...okono... miyaki...?" (A/N: they say it's a Japanese savory pancake. Look it up for more info if you want to) Sora suggested.

"..." It went silent for a few seconds. "...You know what, Roxas?" Axel started.

"What?"

"We... haven't had that for..." He thought over for a moment. "Over six months, huh?"

"Not really,"

"THAT'S WHAT WE'RE EATING TODAY! IKUZO!" (A/N: it means "let's go!") And with that, Axel ran off, looking for an Okonomiyaki restaurant.

"Oi! Don't just run off like that!" Roxas called out. But his best friend was long gone. "Bastard..." He mumbled. He turned to face Sora. "W-we should go and follow him now," He said.

"Y... Yeah," Sora nodded.

Then they went off to find Axel, standing side by side each other. While walking, Sora looked at Roxas profile. '_Roxas looks so cool... I really want to kiss him..._' He unconsciously touched his own lips, still staring at Roxas. Then, he snapped out of his mind and mentally slapped his face repeatedly. '_NO! Bad Sora! Bad! Bad boy!_' He scolded himself as he turned red again. '_Don't just think that by yourself! You're not even his boyfriend or anything of that sort!_' Then suddenly, Sora accidentally bumped into someone. He fell backwards, but was only caught by someone's hands catching his arms. "Uwah! I-I'm so sorry! I-I wasn't looking at where I was looking! I'm so sorry!" Sora started to apologize all over by reflex.

"Hey," the stranger's voice started to say. It sounded very alluring to Sora, which made him shiver slightly and had a tint of pink across his face. "You okay?" the alluring voice asked.

Sora looked up at the stranger who had saved him from falling. And boy was he a looker! The guy had blond spiked hair that defies gravity like his and Roxas's. And he had blue eyes like his and Roxas's. He was tall and had a slim build. But the muscles were also visible on his arms. "Y-yeah, I'm okay," he replied the stranger.

Said stranger gave a small smile to Sora. "That's good,"

Sora's pink blush deepened in color. "Thanks f-for asking,"

"Sora," It was Roxas's voice.

When Sora turned his head to look at his friend, he was met with a scowl on Roxas's face; his glare was towards the blond stranger. "What happened?"

"A-ah, I accidentally bumped into this person, because I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings, and when I was about to fall on the ground, he grabbed a hold of my arms before I landed." The brunette explained.

The glare seemed to lessen a bit. "Is that so?"

"Yes,"

Roxas kept staring at the stranger before he asked his question. "Who're you?"

The stranger gave a smile. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself before you ask for someone else's?"

"Tch, I'm Roxas, now who're you?"

"I'm Cloud Strife." Then he turned to Sora. "What about you?"

"M-my name is Sora, nice to meet you, Cloud,"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too, Sora," Cloud's smile almost made Sora swoon.

It doesn't go unnoticed by Roxas. He could feel his chest tighten. '_Fuck, why am I feeling like this?_' "We should go, Sora. Axel is probably waiting for us to be wherever he is right now."

Sora nodded. "I guess we'll probably see you later, Cloud,"

Cloud nodded once. "Yes, probably,"

And with the partings done, Sora and Roxas left to find their red headed idiot.

Cloud stood where he was, watching them leave. "So... _That's_ Roxas; the famous yankee everyone talks about. Heh, I've finally found you. And that Sora," Cloud slowly licked his lips. "is very cute..." He chuckled, walking away. "I'll be sure I will be seeing both of you again."

* * *

-_Somewhere in an Okonomiyaki restaurant_-

"Hmm... They're pretty late... Oh well! Time to look over my plans!" Axel took out his handy-dandy notebook (Yes, the memo pad) from his back-right pocket, and doodled in it. "Okay, after we eat, we go out to get ice cream. The ones in a cone!" He drew a doodle of them leaving the restaurant and going for ice cream later. "Then, when we all have our ice creams, we'll sit in the edge of the fountain. After that, I'll 'accidentally' knock into Sora, making his ice cream fall out of his hands, and it falls onto Roxas! But let's pray that the ice cream will land around his crotch area..." He doodled a picture of him 'accidentally knocking' into Sora and his ice cream falling around Roxas's crotch area.

"And then, _if_ that does happen, Sora will be all panicky and try to wipe away the ice cream off of Roxas. And Roxas... well... might do something. That's a great start!" He cackled again, doodling a picture of a panicky Sora trying to wipe away the ice cream from Roxas's crotch. While looking at his artwork, that was actually a child's drawing, in admiration, Roxas and Sora walked into the restaurant, spotting Axel.

"Hey, Axel!" Roxas called.

The said red head quickly put away his handy-dandy notebook back into his pocket and acted like he never had it in the first place. "Yo! Took you guys long enough! What were you guys doing?"

The two youngsters made their way to the table where Axel was sitting at. "We met somebody along the way—"

Axel cut him off. "Yeah, not interested. So let's get our ingredients and start making our food!"

"Hai, hai," Roxas replied.

"Oh, I need to go to the washroom for a minute," Sora said, heading to wherever the restrooms were.

Roxas's face reddens as he looked at Sora when he walked away.

Axel smirked at his blond friend. "Go get 'im tiger,"

Roxas turned his eyes to Axel, giving him a confused look. '..._What exactly am I supposed to get?_'

* * *

Kitakami: ...

Akari: ...Ne, Kita-chan, did you notice?

Kitakami: That the humor in this chapter was probably not that great?

Akari: Yeah, that.

Kitakami: Yes, I noticed.

Akari: Well! We made Cloud Strife make an appearance! What does he want with Roxas? What does he think of Sora? What is Axel going to do to get Roxas and Sora together? We will find out in the next chapter! ...And maybe with the one after it too! AND! We have a question for you readers!

Kitakami: The question is: Do you guys think that we should also put in Korean songs in this fanfic too?

Akari: That's the question! Tell us what you guys think! Ja ne!

Kitakami: I feel like we're forgetting something...


	7. Ch6: Lucifer

Akari: Hi hi! This is the sixth chapter of "Song for..."!

Kitakami: Yes, it is.

Akari: Okay... uhhhmmm... *goes through note cards* OH! Here it is! *ahem* **Innocent Uke Or NOT**: YUP! Heehee... *nosebleed* It was "Colorful Sky"!

Told you so! Sora's the ultimate UKE! Kyaaa! But... I don't like it when Axel is in there... Wait! I don't have anything against Axel, it's just... there's something that bothers me when he's in there with them... I mean, he looks great in the doujinshi! (Thank Kami-sama and the artist!) But, it just bothers me that... Uhh... I can't put my finger on it... *thinks*

Kitakami: ...It's because he doesn't share any resemblance with Roxas or Sora.

Akari: *stops thinking* Eh?

Kitakami: *sighs* Basically, we, which is you (Akari), me and our authoress, likes ANY pairing that looks alike. Like a twincest or something. Take the pairings for example: Hollow Ichigo x Ichigo from _Bleach_, Giotto x Tsuna in _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_, and _probably_ Minato x Naruto from _Naruto, _(a real incest—and they really are father and son...) and now, Roxas x Sora.

Akari: OHHH! That's right! I see it now!

Kitakami: And we would've liked the doujinshi even more if either Ventus or Vanitas were in there... Or maybe both... a foursome. *smirks*

Akari: UWOOOHHH! THAT'S GENIUS, KITA-CHAN!

Oh, that got me knowing! Even when our authoress has even _three_ more minutes till the afternoon, she would sleep for those three minutes, and then wake up three minutes later! XD Heh! Cloud might be touchy-feely with Sora, and you're welcome! And thank yoos for your answer to our question!

**Whimsical Dreamers**: *looks through note cards* For chapter four, KYYAAAA! We're so happy that you like this fanfic! XD Yankees are funny to watch in some manga, animes, and comedy-dramas! Good thing our taste is to your liking!

...is that how you say it?

Kitakami: Don't know. It could be the other way around, though... "Good thing our liking is to your taste,"

Akari: ...Oh. OH! And! We'll try to watch Arakawa under the Bridge! If you say it's funny, we'll check it out!

For chapter five, haha! Our authoress seems to be lucky at balancing out chapters, huh? Heheh!

Kitakami: *shrugs* probably.

And Cloud... uh... he... _might_ "spice things up"... yeah, maybe.

Heh, we're glad we're able to make _someone_ hilarious in here, because we would FAIL if we didn't make anybody hilarious in here.

Akari: *flips through note cards, again* **Eternal Light**: Heheh! We didn't know calligraphy was girly! XD An just wait... Cloud might be out looking for Sora's ass! Hahaha!

Kitakami: *sweat drops* "looking for Sora's ass"...?

Akari: Yay! Thank yoos for your answer to our question! And yeah, heheh! We were reading "Colorful Sky"! Our authoress lost her innocence since 6th grade! Haha!

*tosses away some note cards* Hmm... Oh! Here it is... **valentime hime**: Thank yoos for loving our story! Hmm... Pairing up Leon and Cloud? Er... *looks at Kita-chan* ...

Kitakami: Er... we're... uhh... we never saw Leon and Cloud _together_—I mean! We have! In other fanfics as like, you know, yaoi couples supporting the main yaoi couples, but... for some reason, we can't quite picture them being together...

Akari: Wait, no! We looked through pictures of them as a couple just a few seconds ago! (We really did) And we can only see them as best friends, but... Uhh... *thinks* I can't put my finger on it...!

Kitakami: ...Oh, wait, I just figured it out. (Last minute solution, again...)

Akari: Oh! Thank goodness! I was getting frustrated! Well? What is it?

Kitakami: Our authoress and we are one of those people that see those kinds of couple as both semes... YES! We _know_ who going to be the seme and who's going to be the uke. We just... can't _picture_ it... we'd rather have those two just find real ukes... *cough*likeSora!*cough*

Akari: Yeah... that does make sense. And we're sorry, valentime hime... *takes out another note card* **IchigoChu**: *reads it absentmindedly* Cloud being a pervert...

...eh...? EH! Oh! Oh jeez...!

Kitakami: Okay, we're going to be completely honest with you; Cloud being a pervert, (I'm not sure how you're able to see it, 'cuz for some reason, we don't. How sad are we?) wasn't _p__lanned_ out.

Akari: We didn't expect him to be a pervert either! Like! That moment—it just... went with the flow...? The characters just seem like their moving and talking by themselves in here! If you read the manga "Bakuman", you can understand what we mean. But if you already do, then good for you! XD

And we love it when people find Axel's stupid-ness entertaining! XD Was the part with his mom really funny? YYYAAAYYSSS! We thought it wouldn't be funny... But we now found out that it is because of you! Thank yoos! XD

*takes out last note card* **NightmareMelody**: YOU'LL GIVE US COOKIES IF WE COUNTINUE THIS? YESSSSS!

Kitakami: Uhh... I'll pass on the cookie...

Akari: Oh, then... MORE COOKIES FOR ME! And about the songs, this fanfic mostly leans to the Japanese side. But we can put in Japanese (or Korean) music that has mostly English sentences and that can rap! XD We're sorry, but we don't listen much to English music, we're otakus...

Kitakami: Watch out for grammar mistakes.

Song used for this chapter: _Lucifer_ by _SHINee (the name sounds like "shiny")_

* * *

After eating Okonomiyaki at the Okonomiyaki restaurant, like what Axel said earlier, they were going to eat ice cream, in a cone.

'_This is so EXCITING!_' Axel squealed like a school girl, jumping around mentally like a school girl would. "Hey, who wanna go get some ice cream~?" he asked, giving the blond and brunette a sparkling smile.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at him. "Why ice cream?" he asked.

"I'm in the mood for something cold and sweet. So what do you say!"

"...Uhhh..." the delinquent wasn't sure about the idea. '_Why do I have a feeling there's something going to happen... three times...?_'

Sora thought about the idea for a moment. And after coming to a conclusion, he smiled and nodded. "Yeah, count me in!"

"Yay for Sora!" Axel cheered. "Now, what's _your_ answer, Roxas?" he asked his blond friend, having a smirk and a glint in his eye.

Roxas now wasn't really sure about the idea of going to get ice cream. '_I have a feeling something bad is about to happen... Gotta be on the lookout and keep count..._' "Uhh... I'll pass... thanks for asking though. I guess..."

Axel shrugged. "Oh well, suit yourself! Now followwwww meeeeee~!" Axel practically pranced to wherever an ice cream shop was, kind of embarrassing himself without knowing it.

"What the hell? What's wrong with him today?" Roxas mumbled as he and Sora started to follow him.

Sora looked at Roxas, hearing what the blond had said. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"Well, he's... acting all giddy, or something like that. And he usually isn't,"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah,"

After a couple more steps, they caught up to Axel, seeing him at an ice cream stand waiting in line to get it.

"Hey, Sora, you should probably get in line with him, I'll wait right here." Then, at that moment, Roxas realized something. '_Holy crap... I'm not stuttering! I must be a little bit used to being around Sora now! WH00TZ!_' he did a happy dance in his head.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, I should. Then... we'll be back in two minutes or so!" And with that, Sora walked into the ice cream line where the red head was.

-_3 minutes earlier with Axel_-

'_Teeheeheehee!_' our favorite idiot (in here) laughed like a little girl. '_I like my plan so much! I have a feeling it's gonna go along smoothly—OMIGOD I'M SO EXCITED! I should tell the gang (his and Roxas's friends, like Demyx for example)!_' So Axel quickly got out his cell phone from his front-left pocket and started to type in the message.

**DEMYX! Get Saix, Marluxia, Zexion, Larxene, Xion, and Yuffie to the center of town! You know where the fountain is? Yeah, that one; SO HURRY UP AND GET THEM HERE!**

-**Love, Axel**

He sent the text to Demyx. And as he waited in the ice cream line, his phone vibrated a minute later. It was from Demyx. '_Oh, he replied._' He thought as he opened the message.

**Sure, I'll go get them. What do we need to go there for?**

-**Love, Demyx**

Axel instantly replied:** It has something to do with my plans about Roxas! I'll tell you later! OH! And bring a couple your amps with its wires and some wireless microphone headsets and whatnot so we can use it! It's for to use later on. Oh, have Saix, Marluxia, or Larxene bring their car. Don't care who brings it, just have a car. We'll use Roxas's iPod touch; he has most of our music in there.**

-**Love, Axel**

Twenty-eight seconds later, he received another message.

**WHOA! You going to mess with Roxas? 'Cuz if you are, I'm definitely in! It's for payback on what he did to my shoulder. I'll bring them. Be there in fifteen minutes or less!**

**-Love, Demyx**

Axel replied with an, "**AWESOME!**" Then he put back his cell phone back into his front-left pocket, and then took out his handy-dandy notebook from his back-right pocket, and quickly doodled in it, before admiring his child-like drawing and putting it back into its rightful place. '_You know, its kinda fun playing matchmaker for once,_' he thought to himself.

-_Now (when Sora gets in line)_-

"Hey, Axel, what flavor are you going to get?" Sora asked once he got there, jumping up and down, wanting to taste the cold, sweet treat.

"Hm? Oh, I'm gonna get the sea-salt ice cream flavor! In a cone!" Axel flashed him a grin.

Sora stopped jumping and gave him a somewhat confused look that also held curiosity. "...What's sea-salt ice cream...?"

"..." Axel stared at the brunette. And, if Axel was drinking or eating anything right now, he would've choked and die. "..." he hasn't said anything for a bit now.

"...Axel?"

"...I... will not explain what it is. You'll only have to try it to know," the taller male said. '_I WANT TO SCREAM SO FUCKING BAD! HOW CAN HE NOT KNOW WHAT THE SEA-SALT ICE CREAM FLAVOR IS?_' Axel shouted in his mind.

"Oh... okay then,"

"Uhh... next person? Are you going to order something?" A female's voice behind Axel asked.

Axel turned to face the employee. "Why yes! I would like two cones of sea-salt ice cream! Not the ones on the stick; but the ones in a cone. Two of them," he said, as if the worker would accidentally get the ones on a stick instead of the ones in a cone.

"Err... okay, that'll be $1.20." she said, as she got their ice creams ready.

Axel took out two dollars. In which Sora had seen. "EH! Axel! It's okay! I can pay half of that amount! You don't have you do that!"

"Oh it's okay~! You can just pay me back with something else! I got this covered!" Axel insisted, also grabbing some napkins.

"A-ah... O...kay then,"

The employee came back with two cones of the ice cream Axel had ordered. "Here you go, sir,"

"Arigatou~!" He sang as he handed the employee his money.

The employee took the money and gave Axel eighty cents in return. "Have a good day, sir," she said.

"Yup!" '_Ohhh~ I will definitely have a good day; a good day indeed,_' He smirked, before and Sora got out of the line so that the other people behind them can buy ice cream. He turned to Sora and handed him his ice cream. "Here's your ice cream," He said as scanned around for his blond, delinquent friend.

"Etou... (A/N: in case some don't remember, it means "Umm.../Err...) R-Roxas is right there, he s-said he'd wait at the same spot where I left him..."

"Oh! Okay! That's great! Then we'll go sit at our second hang out place; the fountain. Leeeeeet'ssss goooooo~!" Axel sang as he just went straight towards the town's fountain, while Sora went towards Roxas.

"R-Roxas, Axel said that we'll be sitting at the fountain; the 'hang out place'," Sora told the blond.

"Oh, alright, let's go then," Roxas gave a grin to Sora.

And Sora couldn't help but smile back. So they also head towards the fountain. "Hey, Roxas," Sora decided to start up a conversation.

"Nani? (A/N: it means "What?")" The other boy replied.

"What does sea-salt ice cream taste like?" the brunette asked as he lifted up his ice cream to show Roxas.

"Hah? You've never had sea-salt ice cream before?"

"Nope, never tasted it before,"

"Oh, well... I'm not sure if you'll like the taste, but me and Axel do. It's our favorite flavor. Give it a try,"

"Uh, o-okay," Sora is very hesitant when it comes to different tasting things. It all began with the lemonade incident six years ago.

-_Flashback six years ago_-

It was Sora, eight years old, and Leon, eleven years old. Leon was in the kitchen drinking his hand-made lemonade. And Sora was standing at the kitchen doorway, staring at him and the drink. It looked SOOO delicious! How the coldness of the drink made the glass drip with water on the outside, how the sunlight shined on the glass and the drink and the ice in the glass, making it sparkle... and how Leon always licked his lips whenever he separates his lips from the glass after taking a sip of the juice... Sora couldn't help but stare and drool. He wondered if Leon's hand-made lemonade tastes better than the ones he ever had.

This got Leon having a feeling that someone was staring at him, when he turned his head to the kitchen doorway; he caught Sora staring and drooling. "...Sora?" He called his name slowly.

The little brother snapped out if his staring and wiped off his noticeable drool. "Y-yes, Nii-chan?"

"Is there something you need?"

Sora just stared at his glass full of lemonade.

"...You want some?"

"...Yes,"

Leon gave a sigh, "Here," He held up his glass for Sora.

Sora's eyes sparkled. "Hai!" he hopped towards Leon and the drink. He gently took the glass from his big brother.

Leon watched Sora. '_He's drinking from my glass! We're sharing our first indirect kiss! And I'm sharing So-chan's first indirect kiss! ...Well, it was actually Kaa-chan that was So-chan's first indirect kiss, but that's because she's a mother. So hers doesn't count. But mine can. So, I'm the first._'

Sora happily took a gulp from Leon's glass. After the liquid touched Sora's whole tongue, Sora paused—no, he _froze_ where he stood. The glass was still on his lips, his happy face still there; frozen.

Leon had noticed this. "...Sora?" His otoutou (A/N: it means "little brother") didn't move when he said his name. "S-So-chan," Leon was getting worried.

At the nickname, a tear fell from Sora's still smiling face, and he spit back out the drink into the glass, still smiling.

"Whoa! So-chan! Don't spit out the drink into the cup!" Leon lightly scolded. '_So-chan's saliva is in my drink! Maybe I can drink it?_'

At Leon's light scolding, Sora set the glass on the table, and tears started to fall out of his eyes uncontrollably. He left his mouth open and his saliva started to fall from his mouth to his lips, down his chin, and onto the floor. Still smiling...

"UWOHHH! So-chan! Dou shita no! (A/N: it means "What's wrong!(?)") Are you okay?" Leon grabbed Sora's small shoulders. He was almost panicking.

"N-Nii-tan..." Sora's voice was shaking and he couldn't work his tongue properly. "W-wa...ther... Wather..."

"Wather? You mean 'water'? Do you need water? Okay, just wait a minute," Leon instantly got off his chair and went the get another cup and filled it with water from the sink. (Don't worry! It's clean water!) And he quickly put it near Sora's mouth and gently tilted it. But after the water hit Sora's tongue, Sora took the cup from Leon's hand and gulped every drop of liquid in the cup.

After he was done drinking it, he started crying. "Uwaaaann! Uwww! Nii-chaaaaan!"

"S-So-chan! What's wrong? Why are crying? Remember our promise?" Leon started to get some paper towels on the table to wipe Sora's tears.

The otoutou started to calm down, now sniffling and looking at his older brother.

Leon gave him a reassuring smile. "Now, tell me why you were crying."

Without looking away from the older brunette, Sora pointed at Leon's lemonade glass on the kitchen table.

Leon looked at what Sora pointed to. "My lemonade? What's wrong with it?"

Sora had trouble forming his sentences. "I-it ta-tastes bad-d!"

Leon felt insulted. "The lemonade I made tastes bad?"

Sora frantically nodded.

'_How rude_,' "How does it taste bad? I like it,"

"It tastes too sour and salty! I hate it! I HATE IT!" Sora yelled.

'_So-chan hates my drink! Nooo!_' Leon was silently crying in his mind. "I-I see... Here, let's go wash your mouth; and when I say wash your mouth, I really mean go use your toothbrush and the toothpaste to clean your mouth,"

"Okay..." Sora sticks his tongue out, greatly showing that the foul taste still lingers his tongue.

And since then, when it came to new taste that he had not tasted before, Sora would always be hesitant to try it out.

-_Flashback end_-

"...Sora?"

"..." The brunette was still looking back at the memory; not hearing Roxas.

"Dude, is he okay?" Axel asked, waving his hand in front of Sora's face.

"Sora? ...Sora!" Roxas slightly shook daydreaming boy's shoulder. "Sora, your ice cream is melting!"

This snapped Sora out of his flashback. "Huh?" He looked at his hand that held the ice cream. It was dripping with melted sea-salt ice cream, and it was becoming uncomfortably sticky... "WHOA!" And without thinking, Sora first licked the ice cream from the cone so that it wouldn't continue to melt, and then started to lick most of the ice cream off his hand.

Roxas was watching the whole thing. '_Oh Kami-sama... I want to suck on that tongue so bad...!_'

Axel smirked at Roxas, and then he turned to Sora. "So? How's the taste, Sora?" he asked, now grinning instead of smirking. (I think there's a difference)

"Hm?" Sora stopped his licking. "O-oh, yeah... It's pretty salty, but yet, sweet... it's pretty good." Sora gave a smile.

Axel and Roxas smiled back. Then they sat on the fountain. Roxas and Sora were already there while the brunette was looking back at the lemonade incident. The order they sat was from left to right; Axel, Sora, and then Roxas. Axel and Sora continued to eat their ice cream, while Roxas took out his iPod and listened to his music and stared at the sky.

Axel noticed this. '_Now's the plan!_' So, he did his plan very quickly with his awesome speed. He took Sora's cone away from his hand and dropped it near Roxas's pants and near his crotch area. His speed was so incredible; it looked like he never did it in the first place. And that Sora's ice cream just teleported there. '_Huh, looks like I didn't have to "bump" or "knock" into Sora for the accident,_'

Sora didn't know what just happened. First, he was holding his ice cream, and the next thing, it disappeared from his hand and then ended up around Roxas's pants. So to say, he was shocked. '_HOLY HELL!_'

Roxas felt something uncomfortably cold on his pants, so when he looked down, he saw a sea-salt ice cream and its cone near his crotch area. He too, was shocked.

"..."

Axel put a hand on his cheek, also "gaping", making a "surprised" expression. "AWWW NOOO~! POOR OL' ROXAAASSS!" Axel said, giving him a completely fake sympathy. "YOU GOT SOME ICE CREAM ON YOOOOUUU~!"

Roxas didn't hear anything that Axel said. He was too shocked to see that one of the 'I-have-a-feeling-something's-are-gonna-happen' happened. '_This is one of them!_' he was so caught up with the thought; he didn't hear the other things Axel said.

"Ohhh maaan~ Looks like Roxas is in shock~!"

"O-omigosh! R-Roxas! I-I'm so sorry! Oh geez! I d-don't know what just happened! H-here! Let me clean i-it!" Sora took the ice cream cone off of Roxas and was frantically looking left, right, up and down, to look for a napkin to wipe the fallen ice cream off of Roxas.

"Heerree, Sooooraaaa~!" Axel took out a couple of paper napkins for Sora to use. He even got his own cell phone out and on video, recording, at this moment.

"Oh! Th-thanks Axel!" Sora said gratefully, taking the napkins, and not noticing Axel's recording.

'_This is it!_' Axel was now recording the awaiting moment, cackling silently, again...

Sora went and proceeded to wipe off the ice cream off Roxas's crotch area. '_Ohhh maaannnn! I just HAD to let the ice cream cone out of my grip! I bet Roxas is going to hate me!_' Sora took a piece of napkin and started to slowly wipe off the ice cream, careful not to spread the sticky treat, also putting a little pressure on it, thinking the ice cream hadn't soak into Roxas's dark skinny jeans yet to be sticky and wet.

Roxas grunted softly as he snapped out of thoughts as he felt pleasurable-like feeling around his groin. When he looked down, he was met with a worried Sora trying to clean the ice cream off his pants, which was very near his crotch area... '_HOOO-LY SHITTT!_' he turned scarlet red from head to toe (though you can't see the whole thing) and sort of felt a nosebleed coming. He quickly grabbed Sora's wrist, stopping him from continuing. "S-stop! It's okay! I-I can clean it!" He took the rest napkins from Sora and stood up the clean off the rest of the treat off his dark skinny jeans.

"I-I really don't know w-what happened Roxas! I'm s-so sorry! I bet you're mad at me! I'm so sorry!" Sora started to apologize all over by reflex again.

Axel was silently cheering. '_This is the best plan EVER!_'

When Roxas was done cleaning all of the ice cream off, he sighed in relief. "N-no, it's okay, Sora. It was only an accident. I'm not mad at you," He smiled at Sora and gave a thumb up.

"R-really?" Sora doubted it a little.

"Yeah, I'm not mad, it's really okay!" He ruffled Sora's hair, using his other hand.

The other boy blushed lightly. "Oh... Okay," He gave a small smile. He turned to Axel, who was done recording the moment he waited for. "I-I'm sorry I wasted your money, Axel..."

"Nawww~! It's okay, little buddy! It was kinda funny to see Roxas shocked like that! It's all good~!" He reassured the brunette.

"O...kay...?" He threw the ice cream cone away in a nearby trash can, and so did Roxas.

"OIIII!" Someone called them.

When the three turned their heads, they were met with a sight of Marluxia in the driver seat side of the van, Saix next to him in the front-passenger seat, and Demyx, Larxene, Zexion, Xion, and Yuffie in the rear-passenger seats, now getting out.

"Minna!" (A/N: mihn-NAH; it means "everyone!") He called, while he ran up to them.

"Huh? What're they doing here?" Roxas asked himself.

"Eh?" Sora didn't know who the other people were. He and Roxas stayed at the fountain.

"Hey Ax, I brought them here, what's the plan?" Demyx wanted to get whatever plan Axel had started.

"This is my second plan. Here look," Axel took out his handy-dandy notebook, and showed Demyx his second plan.

Demyx looked through it. "Hey,"

"Yeah?"

"Your drawing looks like a child's drawing,"

"URUSAI! (A/N: it means "Shut up!") Well? You gonna do it?"

"Hell yeah!" Demyx turned his head to face the gang. "Hey everyone! Set everything that we brought ready! Yuffie! Zexion! Call the uhh... Mayor...? No... manager...? CALL WHOEVER OWNS THE PROPERTY HERE TO GET HIS OR HER PERMISSION TO PERFORM HERE!"

Demyx received some, "Shut the fuck up!" or "Don't tell me what to do!" or "Whatever," or "Okay," from the gang.

"THANKS!" he called back. He turned back to Axel. "Is that all you need?"

"Yup! Thanks pal!"

"Don't worry! It's revenge on Roxas! Haha!"

And in over twenty minutes, everyone got everything ready. Yuffie and Zexion got the manager's (or something like that) permission to perform. Everyone else, (not including Roxas and Sora) got the amps and the wireless microphone headsets ready. They were already attracting a few people with the set up.

"This is going great!" Axel applauded. "Now we just need Roxas's iPod..." So he walked to the fountain, where Roxas and Sora were talking to each other, and just snatched Roxas's iPod right off his fingers without asking or saying "thank you" or informing him and walked back to the van.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Roxas shouted at him.

"Come over here if you want it!" Axel called handing the music player to Demyx.

Roxas growled at him.

Sora lightly pulled on the delinquent's sleeve. "Ne, let's go Roxas, I want to see what they're doing,"

The yankee blushed a little and looked away from Sora. "F-fine..." he mumbled.

Sora smiled and pulled Roxas to where the others were.

"Oh! Hi Roxas!" Yuffie and Xion greeted their friend.

"'Sup," Roxas greeted back, and then put up a hand to greet the others without a word.

They greeted back with either a hand up or a nod.

"Oh...? Who's your friend there?" Zexion asked.

Instead of Roxas answering, Yuffie answered before him. "That's Sora, the otoutou of Masahiro Ushiki High School's gang leader, Leon!" (A/N: I made a big mistake in the second chapter (Flyaway)! I typed in "Middle School" instead of "High School"! I'm so horrible!)

Sora blushed, but he had a frown on his face, and he averted his eyes to the ground. No one noticed.

Then the yankee asked, "So, what are you guys doing with these stuff?" He looked at the amps and wires that were connected to the back of the van.

"Oh these?" Axel giggled. "We're gonna make you sing and dance, Roxy~! And I get to choose the song for you!"

"..."

Roxas made a run for it. '_OH HELL NO!_' And, unfortunately for him, while he was running away, Axel used his flash powers, caught up to Roxas, and tackled him to the ground. "SHIT!" he cursed.

"Now, now~! Don't be scared, Roxas!" Axel laughed as he dragged his best friend back to where everyone else was.

"HANASE! (A/N: it means "let me go!") I DON'T WANT TO SING OR DANCE!" '_I bet this is the second thing that was going to happen!_' Roxas struggled.

Axel stopped walking, and then turned to Roxas to whisper in his ear. "I'll tell Sora that you like him in _that_ way~" he sang quietly.

Roxas froze. But, he managed to whisper back a, "You fucker...!"

Axel resumed dragging his best friend. "I kid you not, buddy~!"

'_...Ef-em-el!_'

"Hey!" Demyx called. "Everything's ready Axel! Let's get this started!" He said near the van going through the songs in Roxas's iPod. The rest of the gang was either near the van or standing with the people that were watching.

"Yosh! Sora! C'mere!" Axel called, walking to Demyx, still dragging Roxas.

Sora nodded and followed.

"Okay! I can take it from here, Demyx!" Axel grinned, letting go of Roxas.

"Roger!" Demyx replied handing the red head the music player and leaving the three.

Roxas snatched the object from the taller boy and non-too-gently pushed Axel away. "Son of bastard..." Roxas mumbled, going through his songs, with Sora looking.

Axel quickly recovered from the push and looked at the songs with Roxas and Sora. "...Choose this song," he pointed at the screen.

"...'Ring Ding Dong' by SHINee?" Sora read the song name and artist out loud.

"Yeah, that one,"

Roxas knew this foreign song very well, he heard Marluxia sing it all the time back then. "Fuck you, don't choose that one!"

"Why the hell not?" Axel argued.

"Why in the hell would _anybody_ in this song rhyme '_elastic_' with '_fantastic_'? And then somewhere in the chorus, would sing, '_Ring ding dong, ring ding dong, ring diggi ding diggi ding ding ding!_' a lot of times?" Roxas mimicked the song chorus. (A/N: Not kidding! This song is funny! Try to listen to it! If you want,)

"Fine! Then choose this one! Remember, I choose for you," Axel pointed at a different song.

"...'Lucifer' by SHINee?" Sora read the name and the same artist out loud.

"...The song and dance is pretty decent... Fine," Roxas grumbled. "But I need people to dance with me!"

Axel hissed (not in a bad way, but in a "I forgot" way). "Oooo, you're right, uhmm..." Axel was looking around. "Marluxia! Xion! Zexion! Saix! C'mere!" he called them.

When the called people came over, Axel formed a circle with them. (The one's you see in some sports before they start the game) "Hey, uhh... I need you guys to dance with Roxas," he said in a low voice.

"...No, fuck you," Saix said, as he was about to leave the circle. But Axel Forcibly pulled Saix by the neck collar.

"No!" Axel whispered loudly. "I need you guys to do this!"

"Why?" Marluxia asked.

"This is part of my plan to get Roxas and Sora together!"

"Why?" Zexion asked.

"Because they like each other, and I'm giving them a push!"

"Why?" Xion asked.

"...Do you really have to ask that?"

Xion shrugged.

"Please! Just do this! I'll do something in return!" Axel begged, using puppy eyes.

"...Stop that, it's disgusting." Saix said. "But okay, we'll do it,"

"YESSSS!" Axel cheered, no longer in the circle. "Get the black coats!" (Yes, the Organization XIII coats) "...Looks like Roxas doesn't need to wear the coat. Good thing he's wearing dark colors today." he mumbled.

And in five minutes, Roxas, Xion, Marluxia, Saix, and Zexion was ready and in place. Everyone (that was performing), except Roxas, had their hoods on. Roxas was the only person that was noticeable in there...

Axel was in the crowed, that was slowly forming, with Demyx. The others were near the van, and Yuffie was in control of the iPod for the time being.

Axel and Demyx started cheering to gather more people... by using humor.

"You go, boy!" Axel cheered.

"...It... doesn't really sound much of the same, huh?" Demyx responded.

"Yyyeaahh... I kind of noticed that after I said it..."

"Then... YOU GO, GIRL!" Demyx cheered.

"EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE A BOY, BUT IT DOESN'T SOUND RIGHT WHEN WE SAY 'BOY' INSTEAD OF 'GIRL'! WHOO!" Axel clapped.

And it worked! More people were coming!

While on "stage", Roxas was singing most of the lyrics, only he and Marluxia had the headsets, because they can sing and change the pitch of their voice. Plus, Marluxia was like a background singer. (Roxas doesn't know his own talent... But it's a good thing Axel does!) While the rest of the "performers" stay quiet.

'_I knew it; I should've just stayed home..._' Roxas regretted this.

Yuffie used another headset to speak. "Konnichiwa, minna-san!" (A/N: "Hello, everyone!") Yuffie greeted the crowd. "My friends are performing here just for fun! Nothing special! Now we hope you enjoy their performance!" she turned off the headset.

Sora was next to Yuffie, was feeling excited to watch Roxas's (forced) performance.

The informant, Yuffie, played the music.

_Soomeul gotdo chatji mot hae naneun piharyeogo aesseo bwado  
Geobu jocha hal su eopneun negae gad hyeobeorin na  
Sarang eeyeot damyeon jungmal sarang haetdeon geo ramyeon  
Naegae eereo jineun mala  
Her whisper is the Lucifer_

And boy did Roxas sound good...

(A/N: Omigod, you guys should see how the dance look like. It looks so cool!)

_Nareul mukko gadoon damyeon sarangdo mukkin chae  
Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneunde  
Ja yurop gae biweo nohgo barabwa  
Ojik neoman chae ulgae neoman gadeuk chae ulgae_

_Geobu hal su eopneun neo ae maryeok eun Lucifer_  
_Geobu hal su eopneun neo ae mabeop eun Lucifer_  
_Daga seomyeon neoneun machi cheonsa gateun ulgullo_  
_Nareul saneun eeyura malhago, malhago_

_Neoreul cheo eum bwasseul ddae_  
_Jjalbeun soongan meomchweo beoryeotji_  
_Nuga machi nae shimjangeul kkwan jwin chae_  
_Nochi anneun geot cheoreom (Ajik kkajido)_  
_Neoneun geureok gae nae mameul_  
_Da, da, da, da, da, da gajyeo nohgo_  
_Neega eopseumyeon nae mam i da tabeo rigae man deunda_

_Nareul mukko gadoon damyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_  
_Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneunde_  
_Ja yurop gae biweo nohgo barabwa_  
_Ojik neoman chae ulgae neoman gadeuk chae ulgae_

_Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic_

_Neowa gatchi nanun sarang yegideul_  
_Narang gateun goseul baraboneun neo_  
_Uri deo eesangeun wanbyeokhaejil su eopdago neukkyeosseul ddae_  
_Naman chyeodabwa, neoneun deo, deo, deo, deo, deo, deo nareul wonhae_  
_Naman barabwa, modeun ge, ge, ge, ge, ge, ge niga joongshim_

_Eonje buteonga jogeumssik_  
_Jalmotdwaen geot gata eesanghan neo_  
_Nal aldeon sarangdeul modu hana doolssik_  
_Gyeoteul ddeona nan gajin ge neoppoon ego_

_Nareul mukko gadoon damyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_  
_Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneunde_  
_Ja yurop gae biweo nohgo barabwa_  
_Ojik neoman chae ulgae neoman gadeuk chae ulgae_

_Machi yurisungae gachyeobeorin ppi aeroman dwen geot gata_  
_Jeoldae manjok eopneun neoreul wihae choomeul chooneun na_  
_Hweonhee deulyeoda bogo nwae reul manjyeo babo dwaen geot gata_  
_Nan jeom jeom naegae kkeul ryeoganeun geotman gateundae_

_Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic_

_Neega mi oon gun anya silan geotdo anya_  
_Danji geureon noonbit chi budamil bboon_  
_Eodi anga eereok hae nan neoman barabogo gidaryeo wat jana_

_Neo ae noonbit chi nal sarojapda_  
_Nali jinalsurok nalkaroweo jyeotda_  
_Neo ae jipchak e jichyeotda_  
_Mani be eotda mamae piga nanda_  
_Nan sseureojil jjeum dwaemyeon_  
_Dagawaseo cheonsa gatchi "saranghae" lan mal_  
_Nuga jinjja neoyeot neunji aldagado_  
_Hetgalligae mandeunda_

_Nareul mukko gadoon damyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_  
_Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneunde_  
_Ja yurop gae biweo nohgo barabwa_  
_Ojik neoman chae ulgae neoman gadeuk chae ulgae_

_Machi yurisungae gachyeobeorin ppi aeroman dwen geot gata_  
_Nareul naep dweo jayuroweo jil ddae neoreul jinjja saranghal su itgo_  
_Hweonhee deulyeoda bogo nwae reul manjyeo babo dwaen geot gata_  
_Nareul naep dweo jilligaedo malgo neoreul jinjja barabol su itgae_

_Nareul mukko gadoon damyeon sarangdo mukkin chae_  
_Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eopneunde_  
_Loverholic, robotronic, loverholic, robotronic_  
_Geobu hal su eopneun neo ae maryeok eun Lucifer_

There were now tons of people who watched their performance. They were cheering and clapping. Loudly.

"YEAH! WHOOOO!" Someone in the crowd said, "I know that guy! He goes to my gym period!"

Roxas sweat dropped.

And near the van, his friends were cheering and clapping too. Sora was too amazed by their performance, he didn't move. He just stared at Roxas in awe, too amazed. '_So... Roxas can sing too...? ...Sugoi...!_' (A/N: it means "cool!" or "awesome!")

Yuffie turned on her headset. "Yes! They were AMAZING! Hmm... Maybe we should make them do "Caramelldansen" next..." She added the last part quietly.

Roxas, and Saix sent Yuffie a death glare.

Then, a voice started talking from the crowds. "Yes, they really were, amazing, especially Roxas," he said. The crowd hushed and a figure came out of the many people. "Heheh, nice to see you again, Roxas," he smiled.

Roxas narrowed his eyes slightly. "You're... Cloud Strife,"

Cloud smiled bigger. "Ah, so you remember me,"

'..._I think that this is the third one that I feel that something weird would happen..._' Roxas thought gloomily.

* * *

Kitakami: ...It's official.

Akari: Yeah! It's official!

Kitakami: "What is official?" you might ask? Well, my good readers, its official that—

Akari: Me, Kita-chan, and our authoress are—

Both: **Upset with the story of Kingdom Hearts 358/2!**

Akari: the reason you might ask?

Kitakami: We saw the beginning of the game, and Roxas's—

Akari: Behavior is like an UKE! *shouts to the heavens* WHHHYYYY? *sobs* NO! Must not think of it! We like the main characters to be uke! SORA, NARUTO, ICHIGO, MIKADO (Durarara!), TSUNA (Reborn!), RYOMA (Prince of Tennis), NATSU (Fairy Tail), ALLEN (D. Gray Man), LELOUCH (Code Geass), ect.! UKE! All of them! *nosebleed* BEAUTIFUL!

Kitakami: Okay, another thing, we don't know if you set things up like that out in public (the performance they did), we're not smart. If it doesn't work like that, then... this is FanFiction, we do whatever. See you guys in the next chapter... Damn... She typed the chapter way too long...


	8. Ch7: Monochrome kizukenakatta Devotion

Akari: Sorry for the late update everyone! This is the seventh chapter of "Song for..."!

Kitakami: Let's get this over with,

**Eternal Light**: Ah, her humor must be slipping... We'll try to make it better. And the performance that Roxas did was to show Sora that Roxas can sing too. Sora didn't know that the delinquent could sing until the performance, and that's how Axel's plan work.

Yyeaaahh... our authoress likes the Leon x Sora pairing in fanfics as her second favorite. That's why she put the scene in there.

Akari: And Zexion did have lines! They were "Oh...? Who's your friend there?" and "Why?" There were two lines! XD Thank yoos for your compliment again!

**Vinpwnsyou**: *gasps loudly* OMIGOSH! We feel so happy you complimented us like that! And we feel happy that you love it! Our authoress thought that it wouldn't work out so well. Thank yoos!

**Innocent Uke Or NOT**: You know, we never get tired of the pictures of Colorful Sky. It's so SEXY! Buuuut we like the way how Sora looks in there, so we keep it that way! XD

And when our authoress played the game Birth by Sleep, she only got one of the secret endings. It was from Aqua. We felt so bad about what happened... err... we don't want to spoil it for the people who hadn't seen it yet, so I'M NOT TALKING! *covers ears* LALALA! I WON'T SAY IT! LALALA!

Kitakami: Foursomes and threesomes are sexy, that's the highest our authoress can go to. She once read a six and sevensomes before... it was confusing... so she stopped.

Akari: ...Hahaha... Touchy-feely sounds funny now that I think about it, heheh!

Hmm... We usually avoid any scenes that has Leon x Cloud in it. And Leon just loves Sora! XD

Kitakami: ...it's NOT an incest er something in here.

Akari: YAYS! You found that part funny! We thought it sucked...

And we didn't know there was a sad scene in 358/2! Oh! And Sora is the main-main character throughout the whole Kingdom Heart series... is he? OH! Wait! Don't answer that!

**OriginalCopy**: Hellooooo! We're glad you love the story! XD And this is actually RokuSo, not SoRoku...

Kitakami: There is a very big difference! Our authoress always get pissed off when some stories say "RokuSo" but it ends up Sora being the seme and Roxas uke. Think of it like "NamiRoku"... it makes it sound like Naminé is somehow dominant over Roxas... *shivers*

We never really did like straight couples, huh, Akari?

Akari: Yeah... Our authoress always feels annoyed by them. If she had to pick between straight couples and Yuri couples, she'd choose Yuri!

And we feel happy that Axel and Demyx are hilarious in here! It looked like they came straight (no pun intended) out from the 358/2 days manga! Thank yoos for you compliment! XD

**niki839037**: We'll try to update as fast as we can! But we still need to know more about the Kingdom Hearts series. THANK YOOS FOR LOVING THE WHOLE THING! XD

Kitakami: Yes, uhh... same warning about grammar mistakes and Japanese amusement sounds.

Song used for this chapter: _Monochrome ~kizukenakatta Devotion~_ by _UVERworld_

* * *

"It's nice to see you again, Roxas." Cloud greeted, smirking.

"I guess," Roxas replied boringly, narrowing his eyes slightly.

Cloud looked towards the van, where Sora was, then he waved and flashed a smile at him. Sora noticed his greeting. So he waved back, smiling and blushing slightly.

Roxas growled silently at the taller blond.

And Axel, who was now sitting at the fountain, saw the whole scene. '_Ohh? Is that a love rival of Roxas'~?_' he questioned himself. After the thought, he studied Cloud's face. And while he was studying Cloud's face, something in his brain sparked. '..._Eh? That face... looks familiar. Uhh... Where have I seen his face before...? Shit, even his NAME sounds familiar! Why can't I remember anything!_' Axel was now racking his brain to remember where he had seen the blond's face and heard his name.

Saïx, who was near him, seems to notice the red head's behavior. "Axel... What are you doing?"

"That blond guy, Cloud Strife or something, that guy... I feel like I might've known who he is from somewhere..." Axel answered, closing his eyes to recall where he heard and seen Cloud Strife.

"Is that so?" Saïx questioned.

"Hmmmmm..." Axel was thinking really hard to remember. After a few seconds, he came to a conclusion. So he turned to face Saïx. "Hey, Saïx, could you remember it for me?"

Saïx's right eye twitched at Axel's stupidest, fucked up question. "You know something, Axel?" Saïx asked the other boy calmly.

Axel was all ears. "Yes? What?" He asked like a child who was ready to receive some wisdom from his grandparents.

"You... are definitely the most stupidest person alive I have ever met." The blunette stated.

Axel was shocked at what he was hearing. "...Eh...?" he couldn't find the words to say.

Saïx repeated what he said. "Yes, you, Axel, are THE most, stupidest person alive I have ever met."

"Eh...? B-but... I thought that... Demyx was the stupidest person alive you've ever met, Saïx." Axel said, pointing a finger at Demyx without keeping his eye contact away from Saïx.

"Yes, he is, but you are far more stupid than him; so you come in first."

"I'm... number one at being stupid...?"

"Yes,"

Axel looked at his friend in wide eyes before jumping up to give the blunette a big, bear hug. "OMIGOSH! You're such a good friend, Saïx! You made me number one! Ureshi yo! (A/N: it means "I'm happy!")" Axel laughed.

Saïx struggled in Axel's hug. "Being stupid isn't something that you're supposed to be proud of! And let go of me, you dumbass!" he tried to get Axel off of him by pushing his head.

Then a moment later, lots of the crowds left, but very few stayed; just in case the gang might start another performance.

Yuffie, who was still near the van, sweat dropped at the Saïx and Axel scene. '_Weirdos..._' she thought. Then she turned her head to face Cloud, who was conversing with Marluxia, Demyx, and Xion. While Roxas, Zexion, and Larxene just stood with them, listening to whatever they were talking about. '_So, THAT guy is Cloud Strife..._' she knew who he was, and Axel didn't. (Remember, she's an informant!) '_Err... I think he has some involvement with Leon's gang before... Dang it, looks like I gotta get some info on him,_'

Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around, she was met with a timid Sora. "Sora! Hi! So, how're doing?" She greeted to the brunette, flashed her big smile, and gave him her full attention.

"Ah, I'm doing pretty well, um..." Sora trailed off.

"Hm?" Yuffie wondered why he stop didn't continue to talk.

"I don't know your name yet..." Sora gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh! The name's Yuffie! Yuffie the informant," she said the last part quietly behind her hand.

Sora blinked at the last part. "Informa—" Yuffie put her hands over his mouth.

"SSSHHH!" She shushed rather loudly. "Nobody, except for those whom I approve as my friends, are NOT allowed to know that I'm an informant," she whispered.

Sora nodded.

Yuffie removed her hands away from his mouth. "Alright!" She used her normal voice. "What do you need, Sora?"

"Oh! Uhm... R-Roxas... knows how to sing?" Sora hesitantly asked.

"Well, I guess from looking at his performance, I'd say he does! Haha! I never knew he could sing until now!"

And without knowing, Sora was smiling like a child who was praised by his parents. "S-sou ka! (A/N: it means "I see!" sort of means like "I get it!")"

"Is there anything else you need to know? I'll be happy to give you any answers I can think of! Oh, but I might not have ALL the answers you might be looking for," She whispered the last part.

Sora nodded. "Well, my first question is... Where did you get the information about me and Nii-san?" He frowned a little, remembering what had happened last night. (Remember, for them, today is a Sunday, and the fight was the day before, at 11 o' clock P.M.)

Yuffie closed her eyes and put one curled finger to her chin, thinking. "Hmm... Well, I think it started off when Roxas was labeled a "yankee" 4 years ago. After he got labeled that, other yankees heard that Roxas was strong, so they came to fight him. Even the ones from middle school! And Roxas was only 10 years old, in 4th grade! Anyways, gangs started to come at Roxas, and of course, our favorite blond won all of 'em! I was so amazed with his strength; I went to all of his fights to watch him beat up people! And, while I was watching, I noticed that a lot of those other yankees had different fighting styles. So I started to take each person's information, I can get my hands on, in a notebook. I was so amazed with people's different fighting styles; I took a break from watching Roxas' fights and went to explore other gang fights. And while I observe yankees, I look deeper in their life. But only the ones that are strong, I hate taking information of weak yankees.

"And then one day, last year, I heard rumors about a tough brunette with a scar on the bridge of his nose. So, with my awesome resources, I tracked him down and watched a few of his fights from high places! And when I was there, I was like, 'Daaayuuum! That guy is hella strong! I bet someone 2 dollars that he can beat Roxas!' So, I watched him from afar (like on top of small buildings like ninjas) for a few days and I found out that he no longer has his parents or any other relatives around, and that he goes to Masahiro Ushiki High, _and_ that he had a little brother named, Sora!" '_I also found out he has a brother complex... Heheh!_' Yuffie was smiling.

Sora nodded again. "Naru hodo... (A/N: it also means "I see...") Then... my second question is that, um... do you happen to... go to the same school as me...? Because... I feel like I've seen you there before..."

Yuffie started to giggle. "Heheh! Yeah! I do! Geez, all this time I thought you wouldn't notice a thing! ...But then again, you usually did like to be a loner and you usually don't pay attention to the people around you,"

"Heheh... Yeah, I guess," Sora smiled.

"Nee, (A/N: it means "Hey,") Sora,"

"Nani?"

The informant kept her voice low so that only she and Sora can hear. "I was at the fight last night, hiding while watching it of course, and I'm sorry if I'm getting way too nosy; its kinda part of my job as an informant. But... did anything else happen when Leon came home?"

Sora's eyes widen in surprise just a bit, and then he started to stutter a little. "W... we um... err..." Sora was fidgeting his thumbs.

Yuffie gave a worried look. "Here, let's sit down in the front seats of the van, it's more private. It's okay! They won't mind if you sit there!" She led him to sit in the front-passenger seat and closed the door for him, and after that, while she walked herself to the driver seat and closed the door, both windows were closed so that no one can hear them, although the back doors were opened. "Alright, so what happened?" she asked gently.

Sora took a deep breath in, and out. "Well, I came home before him, and I just headed to my bedroom, changed into my pajamas, curled up in bed, and stayed awake in the dark.

-_Flashback of last night_-

Sora was in his dark bedroom, curled up on his bed with his blanket covering every inch of his body and his head. '_Roxas and Axel... I don't think they got hurt from Nii-san yet... I don't think any of them attacked each other,_' Then he thought about the first argument he and Leon ever had. He remembered what Leon told him that he too gave Sora confidence... and that Sora didn't believe in his older brother's words and only listened to Roxas's and Axel's words.

And when he thought about it for a couple minutes, he felt guilty for saying and thinking such things. Leon really did mean what said when he said that Sora was amazing at singing and making songs. He even said that whenever Sora sings, Leon would always feel happy that he's with his otoutou... And also during the rare times that Sora ever sings to Leon, Leon would always have a peaceful smile on his face. And that was the _only_ time Leon would ever smile peacefully... His other smiles were either affectionate smiles or laughing smiles or having fun smiles; but never peaceful ones.

And Sora believed his friends that he only made two days ago, and not his brother; his only family member alive that he had known since birth...

"Kkhh!" he curled up some more on his bed and clutched on his blanket. "I'm the worst...!" he felt ashamed of himself.

Then twelve minutes later, he heard the front door being unlocked, opened, closed, and locked.

'_Nii-san!_' he tried to move his body to go and apologize to Leon, but his body wouldn't move a centimeter. '..._Why won't I move? ...Ah... I'm probably still upset about happened before, somewhere inside me..._'

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and towards his bedroom door. There was a soft knock, "Sora...?" Leon's quiet voice came through the door.

"..." Sora couldn't answer.

"Sora, I'm going to come in now..." Leon slowly opened the door and entered his little brother's room. When he entered his room, it was REALLY dark in there, but he was able to see Sora curled up in his bed in the corner of the room. '_Good thing we have a light outside our rooms,_' He walked towards his otoutou's bed and gently sat down on the edge. He saw Sora curling up some more under the blanket; it proved to him that Sora was still awake. "Sora... Can we talk...?" he asked quietly.

"..." Sora made no move. '_Nii-san..._'

Leon sighed. "Sora... I'm so sorry that I called out your friend out to fight me, I really am. I'm so sorry if my words didn't give you much confidence when you made songs," he placed a hand on Sora's head.

Sora twitched under the covers, but did no other movement. '_No! I was only assuming that you didn't give me enough confidence! It's not Nii-san's fault!_' he tried to say.

"And...I'm also really sorry that I yelled at you back there... That was... our very first argument, isn't it?"

Sora could feel Leon's hand that was on his head, shaking... out of guilt...? '_...No...! Nii-san doesn't need to be guilty! I'm the one who should be guilty...!_'

"I'm so sorry, So-chan..." Leon said, before leaning to Sora and pressed his lips on Sora's head. "Oyasumi, (A/N: it's an informal way to say "Goodnight,")" he quietly said on his head, and now getting off Sora's bed. But when he took the first step away, Sora's hand shot out from under the covers to grab his older brother's wrist. At first, Leon was surprised by it, but when he turned to look at his otoutou, he was met with Sora's eyes that were filled with tears that were threatening to fall. "So-cha—"

"Gomen ne... (A/N: I think it's another version to say "I'm sorry...")" Sora said, holding back a sob. "Nii-san... Nii-san isn't the one who should be guilty," He slowly shook his head without looking away from Leon. "I don't want Nii-san to feel bad," He sniffed. "Hontou ni gomen ne..." (A/N: this one means "I'm really sorry...")

"So-chan..." Leon whispered as he knelt down beside Sora's bed, connecting their foreheads.

"I-it's not Nii-san's fault... I was only assuming...! Gomen ne!" his tears finally fell. "Please don't blame yourself... Please..." Sora begged.

'_So-chan... feels guilty too...? I... don't want that..._' Leon used both of his thumbs to wipe off Sora's tears. "Alright, I won't feel guilty. Now stop saying you're sorry, because hearing you say that to me can only make me guilty again,"

"I'm sorr—"

"Don't say it," Leon stops him from saying the two words.

Sora smiled a bit. "Right..."

Leon gently pushed Sora back to bed. "Hey, Sora,"

"Yes?"

"You know, when Kaa-san and Tou-san were gone, I looked back at the memories I had with them, and... when I thought about it, I found out was more closer to Tou-san, while you were more closer with Kaa-san."

"...I see,"

"Yeah... and your music skills, you remember who inspired you to do it?" He tapped a finger on Sora's forehead.

The little one giggled a bit. "Yeah, it was Tou-san,"

Leon smiled softly. "Yeah, music was his hobby, and whenever he played an instrument, he never fails to amaze me. So, I started taking secret lessons from him,"

Sora's eyes widen in surprise. "Eh? You did? And... never told me?" Sora was sounding a bit hurt.

"Sshhh... I'm sorry. But just listen, during those times, I was able to play pretty well. So then I thought about making my own song with him. But then... he was already gone before I could even get to ask him,"

Sora's eyes saddened. "Nii-sa—"

"Shhh, listen," he shushed him.

Sora shut his mouth.

"And when he was gone along with Kaa-san, I was disappointed in them, but later... I forgave them; for raising us until that time came. So... I started to make my own song for them; it took me a month to complete it," he laughed a little.

Sora giggled, "A month? Really? Because when I make mine's, it usually takes me about three days," '_Usually in a few minutes, depending on my strong mood,_' he added in thought.

"Yes, I know. Now wait here, I'm going to go get it to have you listen to it," Leon said as he stood up and walked out of Sora's room to his own room.

'_Nii-san made a song for them too..._' Sora looked to his window, looking at the star-filled sky, smiling. '_Kaa-san, Tou-san, me and Leon-niisan made different songs for you guys. I wonder if you heard my song..._' Sora started to blush lightly. '_My song that I let Roxas hear_...' Then he heard Leon's footsteps walking towards his room again.

When Leon entered Sora's bedroom again, he turned on the lights and looked around the room, looking for an item, "Sora, where's your—oh, wait, never mind. I found it," He made his way towards Sora's guitar at the other corner of the room, took it, and sat down on the edge of Sora's bed like before. Sora sat up, and moved to sit next to Leon, just as the said older brother gave Sora a music sheet that Leon had made eight years ago.

Sora looked through it, and smiled. "Play it, Nii-san," he held out the music sheet in front of them so that they both can read it.

Leon smiled and ruffled Sora's hair before starting to play the guitar. Sora listened to his nii-san play his guitar. It sounded very gentle...

_Itsu datte kotoba wa nakutemo  
Mushou no ai de boku wo tsutsunde kureteta  
Sakura no kouen de osanai boku no te wo hiite  
Aruite kureta sore ga saisho no kioku_

_Itsumo waratte hanashite kayotteta ano omoi mo  
Ima wa mou todokanain da yo_

_Ai shite kureta kimochi no bunryou wo  
Boku wa kitto kaesenakattan da  
Hitori namida wo nomu_

Sora smiled softly, closing his eyes. '_Kaa-san and Tou-san will definitely love this song, Nii-san..._'

_Boku mo sukoshi otona ni natte  
Te wo hanashi nakama to mureru  
Sakura no kouen wo hitori de aruku anata no  
Atosugata saigo no kioku_

_Waratte hanashite kayotteta ano omoi mo  
Ima wa mou todokanain da yo  
Ano koro terekusakute hanashita te wo  
Mou sukoshi tsunaida mama de  
Arukeba yokatta na_

_Haru wo sugi itsumo no kouen  
Yorimichi shite wa omoidasu  
Sakura ga chitte hadaka no ki tte nanka sabishii ne tte  
Waratteta ano koe wo sagashiteru_

_Itsumo waratte hanashite kayotteta ano omoi mo  
Ima wa mou todokanain da yo  
Ima no boku ga anata no tame ni dekiru koto wa  
Asu mo kawarazu waratte ikiteku koto_

_Taisetsu na hito to no aida ni boku mo itsuka inochi wo umu darou  
Sono toki wa anata ga shite kureta you ni  
Ookina ai de mamoreru you ni  
Tsuyoku naru kara shinpai shinaide  
Yasunde ii yo_

When Leon finished his song that were for his parents, he turned his head to Sora, but only finding him fast asleep, with a small smile on his face, and resting his head against Leon's shoulder. He sighed, and carefully put Sora to bed. "Oyasumi, So-chan," he kissed Sora's head once more, before putting his guitar away, turning off the lights and leave the room to close the door.

-_Flashback of last night, end_-

Yuffie was grinning when Sora ended the story. "So you guys made up!" it was not a question.

Sora nodded, smiling a little. "Yeah..."

"And the song that he sang must've sounded wonderful,"

Sora smiled a little more. "Yeah, it definitely did sound wonderful..."

The informant patted Sora's shoulder. "Welp! That's all I wanted to know! I even got new information on him! So thank you!" She gave a thumb up.

"Then, we can get out now?"

"Oh! Wait! One more thing,"

"What is it?"

"What happened to Roxas's pants? They look kinda wet near his crotch area before the performance started,"

Sora blushed, remembering what happened. "A-an accident happened..."

Yuffie looked surprised. "You mean Roxas peed in his pants?"

Sora blushed harder. "N-no! Not _that_ kind of accident!" he almost yelped. Then he muttered, "I-I um... accidentally, somehow, um... d-dropped my ic-ice cream on his... err... p-pants..." Sora looked at his lap, feeling embarrassed.

Yuffie stared at him with a blank face. "...Uh what um was that? I um couldn't um understand um what you um said uh." She teased him.

The boy hid his bright, red face behind his hands.

The raven haired girl laughed. "Hahaha! I'm joking Sora! Joking! Haha!" She forced herself to calm down. "Okay, okay; so, Axel was with you guys and was the witness there before, right?"

Sora mumbled a "Yes,"

Yuffie nodded thoughtfully. "Uuu... okay! We can leave now!" She opened her own door to get out, and Sora did the same to his side.

And while with Cloud...

"So Cloud, what school do you go to?" Marluxia asked, getting along with Cloud quite smoothly.

"I go to Sannomiya High School, seventeen years old, a senior," the blond male replied, giving the answers the others would might have ask him moments later.

"UUWWOOOHH!" Demyx shouted in admiration. "You mean that huge, gifted school for like, REALLY smart people? Wow! You know, we plan on having Zexion to go there next year so that it can help him get into a really good college, but the bastard said he doesn't want to!" he huffed.

"...You do know that I am four feet away from you, right?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah, so what?"

"..."

Cloud chuckled. "Yeah, that school,"

Xion put a finger on her chin, trying to remember something about the school when her friends from another school, that was also a high school, said about it. "Hey, I don't mean to sound rude, but, I heard that the students at Sannomiya are uhh... watchamacallit...?"

Marluxia took this chance to help her say what her friends, which are also his friends, said about the school's students. "Ah, I remember what they said! ...Xaldin said that the students there are snobby, wannabe's, and two-faced... And that they were bitches, bastards, pussies, assholes, and dicks," He added the last one as an afterthought.

Cloud, who was smiling the whole time, only chuckled. "Well, I can't deny that. But the only wrong part about it is that not _all_ the students there are snobby, wannabe's, two-faced, bitches, bastards, pussies, assholes, and dicks. Just about, what, one fourth of it; I've witnessed a couple of them around school, sometimes in my classes too."

Then Zexion stated, "Hence, the reason why I don't want to go there next year,"

Demyx put the side of his right fist into his left palm, like he understood why only females had periods when the males didn't. "Ohhhh! Sou ka! Phew! Good choice to make there, Zex!" He sighed in relief as he patted the steel-blue haired boy's back rather hard.

One of Zexion's eyes twitched.

Roxas sighed softly. '_This conversation is getting really boring... Wait, why am I even here, listening to them?_' He felt gentle taps on his shoulders. When he turned, he was met with Sora's smiling face. He blushed a little at how close Sora was. "S-Sora? What's wrong?"

The brunette's smile widened. "Nee, Roxas, can you come with me to check something out for a little bit?"

"S-sure, Sora... But, where do you want to go to?"

Sora scratched the back of his head nervously, smile still in place. "It's... a pastry shop,"

"Pastry shop?" Roxas echoed.

Sora nodded.

The delinquent gasped mentally. '_Omigod! Does Sora like sweets?_' "Do you like sweets, Sora?"

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! But, I don't like any of them that are _too_ sweet; it doesn't balance out the sweetness with too much sugar in it,"

'_He likes sweet that are balanced! Damn! I should've bought those pockys' two days ago!_' (it was in chapter one, Just Melody. It was a Friday in that chapter.) He scolded himself. "Okay, let's go," he nodded once.

Sora's eyes sparkled in happiness. "Arigatou!" he thanked, before he grabbed Roxas's wrist and lead him to a pastry shop.

Axel saw them leaving. '_Oooo~! They're going somewhere without me._' Then he gasped mentally. '_They must be going on a date! ...Even though they don't think it might be..._' He tried to follow after them, but was only yanked back by that back collar of his shirt. "GACK!"

It was Saïx that stopped him. "No. You're going to stay here." he commanded.

"Mind telling me what the hell first!" Axel questioned.

Then, out of character, Saïx shouted at Axel at his lack of response. "'WHAT THE HELL' IS NOT THE ANSWER, DIPSHIT!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME! YOU'RE MAKING ME HIGHLY UNCOMFORTABLE RIGHT NOW! NOW LET GO OF MY SHIRT!"

The blunette tried to calm himself down. "Leave them alone. They don't need your 'help' to get together,"

"Nnooooo!" Axel whined like a five year old. "I wanna play matchmakerrrrrr!" he kept whining.

Now, Saïx was getting annoyed with Axel acting like a buffoon. "I'm sorry you had made me do this Axel," he said.

"Eh? Do wha—" The idiot was knocked out and fell on the dirty ground.

Saïx had knocked out Axel by pinching the right nerves around the red head's neck, making him unconscious.

Yuffie saw the whole thing. "Whoa, did you just knock him out?" she walked up to him.

"Yes, but I didn't really hit him or anything."

She examined the unconscious boy. "That's... really cool," she commented.

"It's because _I_ am cool," Saïx praised himself.

Then Demyx was shouting, "Alright! Let's pack up the stuff!" Cloud had already left and everyone else was starting to put the stuff that was used in Roxas' (forced) performance. Then, Demyx caught a glance of passed out Axel on the ground, Saïx and Yuffie conversing like they didn't notice Axel. He walked towards them and asked, "What happened to Axel?"

Saïx was thinking of an answer. "He um... fainted from heat... stroke?" he tried out the answer.

But Demyx didn't even know what heat stroke was... "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really, right, Yuffie?"

"Um, shyeah," she lied.

Demyx nodded. "Oh, well, take care of him while we're packing up. I don't think you should leave him on the dirty ground," he said as he left.

Yuffie sighed. "C'mon Saïx, help me lift him," she proceeded to take Axel's left arm over her shoulders.

"I know," the blunette grumbled, taking Axel's right arm and putting it over his shoulders.

Then out of nowhere, Larxene and Marluxia started insulting each other about something no one really knows what or why about.

Both of them simultaneously said, "_GYYAAHH! FUCK YOU! FUCK ME? NO! FUCK YOU! WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO FUCK YOU? SHUT THE FUCK UP! GO FUCK YOURSELF!_"

Xion sighed at them. Then she noticed that two people were missing. "Huh? Where's Roxas and Sora?" she asked herself.

* * *

-_While outside a pastry shop somewhere_-

"Is this the place, Sora?" Roxas asked, standing in front of a decent looking pastry shop.

Sora was excited to be there. "Yup! Wow, I wonder w—"

Sora's voice was cut off by a loud crash. When Sora and Roxas turned their heads to the crash's source, they found a dirty blonde haired boy that looked like he was around their age, on the ground and a trash can knocked over, having trash surround the boy. When Roxas was scanning the people of who would bully the boy, he saw a familiar person walking towards the fallen boy, and groaned.

"Oh my damn, it's Seifer, the baby chicken..." he mumbled.

* * *

Akari: You know, I noticed that out authoress puts in a lot of "Umm's" and "Uhh's".

Kitakami: Yeah, I noticed it too.

Akari: Anyways! Who is the dirty blond haired kid? What happened? What does Seifer want? Will Roxas and Sora get to start their assumed "date"? We dunno! But we'll see you in the next chapter!

Kitakami: Ja ne.


	9. Ch8: Hello

Akari: Hey there everyone! This is the eighth chapter of "Song for..."!

Kitakami: We tried to update on Saturday the 26th, but when our authoress clicked on the story to update, it told us that an error had occurred. She tried multiple times, and she just couldn't update.

Akari: Then there goes the other fanfic she made. She wasnt updating anything yet, but she wanted to know if it woud have the same error like it told her for "Song for...", but guess what?

Akari and Kitakami: **It didn't!**

Kitakami: And boy did she have a fit...

Akari: And that's our reason why we updated late.

Kitakami: There is an announcement our authoress has given us to tell you, readers. And I think she's being stupid right now. Actually, I would say "unreasonable"... Anyways, she did research on some characters, especially the ones in Final Fantasy. She did one on Cloud first, because his hair she saw in Advent Children a couple years ago looked awesome... Even though she only saw a few minutes of it. She didn't even know what Final Fantasy _was_ that time. So she checked out his hair again, turned out there were different ones... So she decided she liked the hair that was shorter, the one in the Advent Children and the one in Kingdom Hearts II. So that's his appearance in this story.

Akari: Theeeennn there goes Leon... Haha... both his name, Squall and Leon, are in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Well, except "Squall", because the other character in Katekyo is named "Squalo".

Anyways! She looked at Leon's original age from his first appearance from before, which was seventeen. Aaannd she also saw that his hair was shorter than the one in Kingdom Hearts/II...

OH! And she looked at the Final Fantasy Dissidia pictures of them! And there were two words she thought when she saw them, "SO AWESOME!"

So she made changes in his appearance in this story. Leon's hair is no longer "somewhat long" like in Kingdom Hearts/II. He looks like the one in Dissidia! But one of the character's are gonna have to say that his hair is shorter in one of the chapters... No, scratch that, his appearance IS the one from Dissidia...

...Our authouress is being stupid... Very stupid...

Kitakami: That's all for the announcement. Now to the reviews,

Akari: I'll do it! **Eternal Light**: Yeah, we sort of found out that Saïx is a dick through the manga! XD (We love the manga so much!) YAAYYS! We got them to be similar to Isa and Lea!

And the conversation about school was that Marluxia was getting along with Cloud pretty well, and he thought that if Cloud went to the same school as them, he could hang out with them.

And the pastry shop date is something you would find cute to read! XD ...at least that's what we hope...

**Anna Shiki**: KYA! Good thing you love it! XD We hopes you'll love this update!

**niki839037**: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! XD And you're welcome too! :3

Kitakami: Let's see... We don't know if the humor in this chapter is good... But in later chapters, it might be funny. The authoress has a couple of humors that needs to be used.

So, watch out for the grammar mistakes and enjoy.

Song used for this chapter: _Hello_ by _SHINee_

* * *

The people who were near the crash's source, either stood and watched, or whispered to each other about a fight that might be coming, or that the poor boy got kicked, or just walked away.

"H-huh? Roxas, you know that guy?" Sora asked, not taking his eyes off the dirty blond haired boy and Seifer along with his gang.

"Tch, I guess. That guy that has a smug look on his face, and that has those other guys behind him, is Seifer. He's one of the other delinquents from another school. But he's one of the weak ones," Roxas explained. "He's a weak baby chicken."

"...'Baby chicken'...?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, a baby chicken,"

While their conversation went on, Seifer's gang started to surround the boy.

"Y'know," Seifer started. "You can always just beg to us to forgive you and give us all your money (or munny) that you have right now," he smirked, looking down on him with a smug look on his face.

The other male glared at Seifer. "Tch, like hell I am," he spat.

Seifer glared right back, his smirk gone. "Oh? You should take the chance to do that now. 'Cuz if you don't, you'll only get your ass kicked."

The dirty blond flipped Seifer the bird, and smirked. "If you expect me to just surrender to you, then you can go fuck yourself." He retorted.

The baby chicken got angry. "You little bitch!" he lifts his right leg back, ready to kick the boy.

And when it was coming down, the boy had his arms up that made and 'X' in front of his head, trying to protect himself.

But before his foot even got to touch the other boy, Seifer's kick was blocked by another person's leg, protecting the dirty blond.

When the dirty blond boy didn't feel anything painful coming, he cautiously lowered his arms to look at Seifer, but he also saw another person near him, blocking Seifer's kick.

Seifer's gang froze at who they saw, and backed away, while Seifer growled, "AHH?" He tried to glare at the defender, but instead, his eyes widen out of shock and a hint of fear. Because he was met with an annoyed, but yet bored, look from Roxas. So he slowly put down his raised foot to the ground, making Roxas do the same with his leg that protected the boy.

"Oi," Roxas started to say. "I heard that you kicked him, Baby chicken," he stated as he shoved his thumbs into his pockets.

Seifer made a shocked look. "I never kicked him!" he lied. "Isn't that right, kid?" he asked the boy who he obviously kicked. (Even though Roxas or Sora never saw it happened.)

"..." The boy only stared at the attacker.

Seifer glared at the younger one making small, visible veins on his (Seifer) forehead. "I never... _kicked_ you, _did I_?"

The boy only flipped him off again.

Seifer ignored it with a wave of his hand. "See~?" he grinned, as he turned to Roxas.

Roxas gave him a disbelieving look, '_Oh please, what kind of dumbass do you take me for...?_' "Just move your fugly (that's a funny word! XD) face out of my sight. You're very existence, that's near me, wants to make me to tie your balls with a rope and tie the other end of the rope to a moving vehicle." The yankee gave Seifer a threatening look, saying "I-ain't-kidding-you-bastard".

Seifer took a nervous step back. "Pfft. Yeah well—"

"Shut up or I'll make you," Roxas said quickly.

One of Seifer's boys had the will to speak. "U-Uhh... Seifer-aniki... I think we should go. Because, there's really not a lot of us at the time being, and, well... we won't stand a chance." He stated. (A/N: aniki means "older brother", but I heard that mostly guys use it because it sounds cooler.)

"Err..." Seifer didn't want to respond to that. It's because he knows it's true. '_Shit!_'

"He's right baby Chicken," Roxas yawned. "You and your... other baby chickens should go."

The said baby Chicken growled. "You—"

"Don't make me kick you into a building's wall," The yankee warned with a glare.

Seifer noticed the warning and decided that he should leave. But he still tried to act cool. "Pfft. Whatever. I'll just find another time to kick your ass, Roxas." And with that said, Seifer commanded his followers to follow him, and left.

After he and his gang had left, some of the other people decided to disperse or just continued their business from before.

Roxas scoffed. "Yeah right, and that 'another time' is when _I_ kick _your_ ass, as well as actually tying your balls with a rope and then tying that rope to a moving vehicle." After he repeated the threat from before, he looked at the dirty blond haired boy, who stared at Roxas in wonder.

"So... _You're_ that famous yankee everyone talks about? The..." The boy was thinking up a title for Roxas. "...Oh wait. You don't have a title, do you?" He grinned.

Roxas thought about it. "...Come to think of it, I don't. It's weird though, everybody practically knows who I am for 4 years, and yet, they don't give me a title... Oh wait, does 'The strongest yankee in town' count as a title?"

"I don't think so, because there might be another 'The strongest yankee in town' in another town. And that other person's title could spread to here,"

"Ah, touché,"

"Roxas!" It was Sora's voice that called him as he ran up to Roxas.

The delinquent flashed the brunette a smile. '_Yes! Come to me, Sora! Jump into my arms, and I'll hold you against me!_' he thought.

"Roxas! You helped this guy!" Sora stopped in front of Roxas, then turned to the boy. "N-ne, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked the dirty blond.

He said dirty blond only chuckled. "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm not hurt, dude," Then he started to stand up. "Thanks for saving my ass earlier, Roxas."

"Don't mention it," Roxas shrugged.

"My name's Tidus. Yoroshiku!" (A/N: this "yoroshiku" can mean "please to meet you!") The boy, who was now identified as Tidus, greeted.

"Oh! My name is Sora. It's nice to meet you too, Tidus!" Sora greeted back. "Oh hey," Sora remembered something, so he asked, "Why didn't you do the armadillo position to protect yourself when that Seifer guy was about to kick you?"

"Because it's not cool to do that, Sora," Tidus answered flatly.

"Oh..."

"Haha!" Tidus laughed. But then his head sparked, remembering something. "UWOHH! Crap! I'm late! Uhh... Well I'll see you guys again, sometime! And I'll try to repay you for saving me, Roxas! Later!" And with that, Tidus went sprinting away.

"...He doesn't have to repay me..." Roxas mumbled.

"U-umm... Ne, Roxas, can we go inside the pastry shop now?" Sora averted his eyes as his cheeks had a tint of pink on them.

Roxas grinned and ruffled the brunette's hair. "Yeah, we can,"

Sora laughed softly, and by reflex, took Roxas' hand into his and then leads him into the pastry shop.

And from afar, someone was watching the both of them and chuckled. "So... Roxas's weakness is Sora? Heh, how interesting..." (And no, it's not Cloud.)

And in the pastry shop, Sora was staring in awe at the cakes, pies, sweet breads, cookies, biscuits, cupcakes, brownies, and other sweet pastry things. There were many, many, _many_ sweets in the shop. Yes, even ice creams and the Pop Tarts were there.

Roxas was staring at the place itself in awe. '_Damn! This place looks freaking small from outside, but once you get inside, this place is actually three times the size itself!_' It really did amaze Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, what do you think we should get? Hehhh~! Everything looks so good!" Sora sighed in happiness.

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts. "H-huh? O-oh, yeah everything does look good," '_But you look so much better!_' (A/N: Haha! Is that a pickup line? XD I never planned that out!) The blond mentally drooled.

But Sora was having a bit trouble of what to choose. "Uwaaa~! Hey Roxas, can you choose for me?" He turned to the delinquent.

The yankee blinked. "Eh? Choose for you? Shouldn't you choose one of them yourself?"

"Well, yeah, but I probably would change of what I want every second because everything looks so good. I did it once with Nii-san, and in the end, he chose for me. So, can you choose one of them for me? Make it a surprise! Please?" Sora stared into Roxas's eyes, but the thing about Sora's eyes was that they were sparkling.

"Err..." Roxas didn't have the will power to resist Sora's cuteness. "A-alright," he gave a nod.

"Heheh! Arigatou, Roxas!" Sora gave the same smile that Roxas had seen when they first met. It was the smile that made something inside spark for the first time.

Roxas couldn't help but smile back, '_I really do love your smile, Sora. It always... warms me... I never felt this way before. And you're the only one who has made me feel this way... It feels like... you have opened up the clear, blue, vast sky for me to open up my wings and to fly high. To fly so high, that I'm able to kiss that sky itself... It feels so good and warm..._' "Okay, then, you can go find us a table, while I get our treats,"

Sora nodded, "Okay,"

* * *

-_While with Yuffie and the others_-

"Phew! Looks like we're done packing!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Yeah, so let's go home," Marluxia said.

"Wait, what about Roxas and the Sora kid?" Demyx asked.

"Just leave them alone, Demyx." Saïx told him.

"O...kay?"

And just when everyone (except Axel, who was still unconscious and was already in the van) was about to get in the van, Yuffie halted them. "Wait a minute,"

When everyone halted and turned, Yuffie continued, "Hey, about that Cloud guy, what was he like?"

"Ah, you want info on him?" Xion asked.

Yuffie nodded.

Demyx scratched his head, trying to remember their conversations. "Let's see... Well, we know that he's a seventeen year old senior that goes to the gifted Sannomiya High School..."

"...and?"

"...Oh wait, that was it," Marluxia said.

"Majiiiiii?" Yuffie whined. (A/N: maji means "really?" or "are you serious?")

"Oh wait! I remembered something else!" Marluxia suddenly exclaimed.

Yuffie lit up. "Yeah? What else?"

"He's..."

Everyone leaned in to hear what he was about to say.

"...a blond."

"..." _SMACK!_

"So, that's it?" Yuffie asked in disappointment.

"Yeah," Xion replied.

"Chikushooooouu!" the informant whined again, stomping her feet like a frustrated child. (A/N: i think it means "Damn!")

"What's wrong, Yuffie?" Larxene asked, her voice sounding annoyed. "Stop acting like a retarded kid, and tell us why you're suddenly interested in Strife,"

"Because there's something about him, Maxine!" Yuffie said exasperatedly.

"...Did you just call her 'Maxine'?" Zexion questioned.

"Yes I did, so what?"

"...You little brat...!" Larxene growled.

Yuffie just ignored her. "Okay okay. So we only found out that Cloud is a seventeen year old senior that goes to Sannomiya High School. Omigosh, this is weak information! I nee—" Yuffie stopped her ranting. "...Wait a minute, did you say _Sannomiya_ High?" She turned to Demyx.

"Yeah, that one big, gifted school that has some bitches and bastards and all that sort," Demyx nodded.

The raven girl registered the whole thing in her head. Three... two... one... "THIS IS AWESOME INFORMATION!" she yelled in joy.

"But didn't you say that the information was weak?" Marluxia asked in disbelief.

"That was before I remembered something about Cloud Strife!" She said urgently, and then quickly jumping in to the van where Axel was still unconscious in. She pointed a finger up ahead. "I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING ABOUT CLOUD! TO THE HQ!" She exclaimed. And no, she did not say "headquarters".

"HQ?" Demyx repeated. "What does high quality have to with this?"

Yuffie, Saïx, Marluxia, Larxene and Xion face palmed. Zexion actually told Demyx what Yuffie meant. "No, Demyx. Not 'HQ' as in 'high quality', it's 'HQ' as in 'headquarters'."

"Huh? What does the head of a quarter have to do with this? I mean, there's a tail too, right?" Demyx thought about it the other way.

Zexion's eye twitched. "No, it's like a secret base," he explained it easier.

"A secret base? You mean one of those things in baseball? Wha? How does baseball suddenly come in here?"

Zexion was getting more annoyed. "No! Look Demyx, it's a—"

"Stop, Zexion," Saïx told him. "Nothing is going to get through his head; it's the same thing with Axel. So don't try anymore, ignore it,"

Zexion sighed in defeat. "You're right, let's just go," He made his way into the van.

Demyx just shrugged it off and followed suit. The rest did the same.

Marluxia was in the driver's seat, putting on his seat belt. "Okay, so our headquarters is Roxas's house, why are we we're going there?" he asked, while starting up the vehicle.

Yuffie said, "Because he lives near Leon's house! We have to go talk to Leon!"

Marluxia and everyone else was a bit surprised by the information. "Nu-uh! You serious? That's weird. So? Why do we need to go and talk to Leon?" He was now driving towards Roxas's house.

"It's about Cloud's school! He should know more about Strife since they fought each other before! The most I heard, was that two years ago, Sannomiya started to have a leader. And that leader is actually a student that goes there. That student was a transferred sophomore student from a crappy city."

"And?"

"Idiot, that student was Cloud Strife! Geez, this is what I heard what happened,"

-_Flashback two years ago at Sannomiya High_-

"Class!" The homeroom teacher called. "Calm down and listen! We have a transfer student attending our class!"

Now everyone was all ears. "Ehh? Who is it?" "Is that student a boy a girl?" "What city did that person come from?" "Is he a wimp?" They all asked, curious.

The teacher sighed. "Calm down, everyone, he's just right outside the door, now be quiet,"

The classroom quieted down, but some were whispering to each other.

"All right, you can come in now, Strife-kun," he said.

The classroom's door slid open, and the students were leaning on their desks to see the transfer student. And that's when a fifteen year old Cloud stepped into the classroom, closed the door behind him, and walked to the front of the chalkboard with a smile. The teacher wrote his name on the board, "Introduce yourself Strife-kun," he told him.

"My name is Cloud Strife; I hope I get along with you guys," he said, not interested to give out any other information.

Lots of the girls squealed, giggled, made their breasts look bigger, fixed their makeup, and whispered to each other about how hot Cloud is. While the guys said he was nothing special, or they were hotter than Cloud, or their girlfriends were squealing over him and that they were going to kick his ass, and one of them said that Cloud had a nice ass.

And then that's when Cloud's smile turned into a smirk. "Oh, I have one more thing I have to say,"

Everyone else quieted down again to listen to the blond. The teacher asked, "What is it, Strife-kun?" (The teacher is a man.)

That's when Cloud went closer to the teacher's desk, picked it up over his head, and threw it to the classroom's door, making the door break down onto the floor, and the desk break outside the classroom.

Lots of the girls' screamed in fear and shock. Then the students and the teacher moved to the back of the class, trying to stay away from Cloud.

Cloud turned his head to face the scared students. "I hate the way how this school works; so to make it better, I'm going to control this place, got it?" He asked everyone in the classroom.

In the back of the classroom with the students, the teacher tried to talk to Cloud. "S-S-Strife-kun! What is the meaning of this? Please behave and calm dow—"

_CRASH!_

The girls screamed again.

Cloud had just thrown a student's desk into another student's desk, breaking them both. He sighed, and slowly replied, "I'm calm, old man. You're just scared shitless. It's actually shameful sight to see a teacher act like that, don't you think?" He scanned the students in the classroom.

His eyes were on the girls that screamed whenever he threw something. He looked at their appearance. A few of them, that probably screamed the loudest, were either wearing shorts or skirts that were so high; they should've been illegal. As for their tops, it either showed lots of their breasts, or their belly buttons. Cloud looked at them in disgust, "You girls who dress like that disgust me to no end. I'd rather stab my eyes out with needles than to look at your fucked up appearance," he spat.

The girls cowered.

Then he turned to look at the guys. A lot of them dressed up as gangsters, showing that they are tough and that they can beat your ass (but a few of them dressed casually). '_Cht, I know that they can't do shit,_' "And you guys, are only pussies," he said flatly, walking away.

One of the guys pulled out his pocket knife, flipped it open, and charged at Cloud to stab him with it. But being Cloud, he quickly turned his body and used his foot to knock out the pocket knife out of the student's hand, which made it fly into the air, and then he used the same foot to knock the guy back and made him fall onto other students' desks, knocking them over.

The girls' screamed again.

Cloud rolled his eyes at the girls. Then he caught the pocket knife that was falling and stabbed the space on the floor that was in between the boy's legs and that is also very near his groin.

Lots of the guy were shouting, "HOLY SHIT!"

The boy was so shocked; he didn't even know that he wet his own pants.

Cloud had burst out laughing at the guy. "HAHAHAHA! Holy shit! This guy just pissed his pants! How embarrassing!" He continued to laugh.

And the boy, he fainted due to shock and embarrassment. So that made his head fall on the floor with a soft thump.

The girls' screamed. Again.

And that's all it took for Cloud to get annoyed at them. "Awww, MAN! Would you quit screaming! I'll make sure you'll have no tampons, pads, or toilet paper when you're on your monthly course if you keep screaming! Do it! I dare you!"

They shut up.

"That's what I thought," Then he made his way to the doorway. "Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have some school dominating to do." He flashed them his swooning smile, and left through the door.

But only to pop his head back in, hissing (not in a bad way, but in an 'I forgot something way'). "Ooo, that reminds me, make sure that no one, who's not part of this school, knows that Sannomiya High has a leader, who's a student, dominating it. Okay? Okay, see ya!" He clicked his tongue twice and left.

-_Flashback end_-

"...and they lived happily ever after!" Axel added.

"WHOA!" Yuffie jolted. "You're conscious, Axel?"

"No, I'm still sleeping," he said sarcastically.

"Wait," Marluxia said. "How did _you_ know that Sannomiya High has a student that is the school's leader? I thought that he told them not to tell anyone who isn't part of that school that he's the leader,"

Yuffie answered, "Oh, yeah, remember that guy that pissed his pants and fainted?"

"Oh crap! He told?" Marluxia laughed a bit.

"Well duh! He fainted! He didn't hear what Cloud said,"

"That makes sense, but shouldn't the other student in the classroom have told him not to tell?"

"They were probably were also scared shitless to even tell him," Demyx interjected.

"Makes sen—Oh, we're here," Marluxia announced.

"GO GO GOOO!" Yuffie commanded.

Everyone got out of the van quickly. But then Axel remembered something, "Wait a minute! I wanna go see if my mom fixed the door," he told them before running off to his house.

"'Fix the door'? What happened?" Demyx asked to no one.

"Alright, now let's go to Leon's!" So Yuffie ran next door of Roxas's house, and onto the doorstep of Leon's and Sora's house. The others followed suit. Yuffie rang the door bell.

_DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DING-DONG, DIN_—

The door finally opened, and a very annoyed Leon was in view. When he saw the people, he can only ask one thing that everyone asks. "Are you people selling girl scout cookies? If you are, I'll get the Thin Mints. My little brother likes those,"

"What? No, Leon! We need to talk to you for something important!" Yuffie told him. But when she got a better look at him, she noticed something, "Oh, did you get a haircut?" She asked, forgetting about the reason why she's there for a moment.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I got it cut toda—wait, how do you know my name and know that I had my haircut?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"We have no time to talk about this! It's about the time you fought with Cloud Strife once!"

"...Wait, so you're _not_ selling girl scout cookies?"

* * *

-_Back at the pastry shop_-

"Here, Sora," Roxas set Sora's surprised treat, which was a sliced cake that had strawberry toppings, in front of him with a plastic fork. And then Roxas took his seat across from Sora and set down his own treat, which was a small plate of funnel cake with powdered sugar on top.

"Thank you so much, Roxas," Sora smiled.

"It's no problem," He smiled back, also starting to eat his funnel cake using his fingers. He sighed softly. '_Mmm... This is the shit... Maybe I should get some for Kaa-san,_'

Sora looked at the sliced cake that had a white sheet of frosting and that had fresh sliced strawberries on top of it. He cut a small amount of the cake with his plastic fork, stabbed it gently and took a cautious bite. He chewed it thoughtfully. He laughed slightly and there were hints of pink on his cheeks. "This is really amazing Roxas! What kind of cake is this?" he asked, now eating one of the strawberries.

"Hmm... I heard that this is a Chiffon cake with strawberries on top. Pfft, is it really _that_ good?" He wiped his fingers with a napkin that was on the table.

"Yeah! Here," Sora cut out another piece, poked it, leaned a bit forward the table, and held the cake piece in front of Roxas's mouth. "Try it!"

Roxas blushed. "Y-y-you want m-me to eat it? Off from y-your f-f-fork?" he stuttered.

"Well yeah, you sounded like you doubted that it would taste good, so I'm getting you to try it yourself! Come on, Roxas, take a bite!" Sora pushed the fork closer to Roxas's lips.

'_Looks like he's not going to move it away from my mouth unless I eat it,_' He gave out a soft sigh. "Alright, fine, I'll eat it," Then he slowly opened his mouth, moved forward slightly, captured the piece of the soft cake into his mouth, moved back slightly, and chewed it. "Hmm..."

"Well?" Sora was waiting for his answer.

Roxas swallowed and gave Sora a grin. "Yeah, it's really good,"

Sora looked happy with Roxas's answer and continued to eat his cake. "...You know, Roxas, I really like this place,"

"Eh? You mean this pastry shop?"

"Un,"

"Yeah, I'm starting to like this place too, it's fairly quiet, the atmosphere feels safe and welcoming, and when I watched the employees here, they were all nice to the costumers, like they want them to be comfortable when they're here,"

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "This can be one of our hang out places too! Axel probably might like it here,"

Roxas chuckled. "I guess. Do you want to make this one of our hang out places?"

"Yeah!"

Roxas thought about this. "Hmm... How about this, Sora,"

"Hm? What is it?" Sora was interested to know what Roxas had thought of.

"How about... we make this our hang out place? Just ours! Not Axel, not Demyx, not Yuffie, no one else. It's just you and me."

Sora was surprised at Roxas's idea. "...Just... you and me?"

The blond nodded, "That's right, just you and me,"

"Really?"

Roxas laughed a bit. "Yeah, really, Sora,"

Sora smiled one of his gentle smiles. "Hmm... Yubikiri?" He held out his pinky. (A/N: yubikiri means "pinky promise")

Roxas stared at it. Then, he linked his own pinky into Sora's. "...Yeah, yubikiri," He felt so warm in his heart right now... He loved the way how it feels. '_You know what, Sora? I think that... you have stolen my heart since the first time we have met... Thank you so much... Sora,_'

Then they unlinked their pinkies.

And at the counters, one of the employees shouted, "Omigosh! One of my favorite songs is playing! Is it okay if I turn it up, Aerith? Puhleeeaaaasse?" She almost begged.

"I'm not sure, Yuna, some of the costumers might not like it," The manager, Aerith, reasoned.

"Awww... But, is it okay if I turned it up at a reasonable volume? It's loud enough for the people to hear, but also at the right volume of lowness where people are still able to think," Yuna, the employee tried.

Aerith thought about it for a few moments. "...Alright, you can turn it up, _just a bit_."

"Oh thank you!" Then Yuna went to turn the volume at a higher, but also a reasonable, volume.

It was another foreign song. And Roxas was starting to like it.

_Ireol ttaereul bomyeon na eorigineun hangabwa nun ape dugodo eojji hal jul molla  
Eotteokedeul sarangeul sijakhago inneunji saranghaneun saramdeul malhaejwoyo_

_Eonjenga geunyeo soneul jaba bol nal olkkayo_  
_Gameun dunun wiye kiss-haneun naldo wajulkkayo_

_Hello, hello, nareum daero yongil naesseoyo_  
_Hello, hello, jamshi yaegi hallaeyo_  
_Hello, hello, naega jom seotuljin mollado_  
_Who knows eojjeom urin jal dweljido molla_

And Roxas had to admit, the song actually expressed how he felt. '_Wow, who knew songs would actually be this strong?_' he questioned.

And it seems that Sora had taken a liking to the song.

_Naega dagaseoya haneunji deo gidaryeoya haneunji_  
_Modu dareun mareul haneunge deo eoryeowo, midulsu eopgejyo_  
_Bogiboda nuni nopayo ireon il nan heunchi anayo nae mal mideojwoyo, yeah_

_Amureoji anke geunyeol aneul nal olkkayo_  
_Saengakan daero modu irwojin dan mal mideoyo_

_Hello, hello, nareum daero yongil naesseoyo_  
_Hello, hello, jamshi yaegi hallaeyo_  
_Hello, hello, naega jom seotuljin mollado_  
_Who knows eojjeom urin, oh yeah_

_Cheo-eumeun anijyo sashil malhaja myeon sarando ibyeoldo haebwajyo_  
_Hajiman eoryeowoyo imareul mideojwoyo geudaeneun dallayo_

_Hello, hello, ibeonen nareul da geolgeyo_  
_Hello, hello, oh yeah, baby, baby, baby girl_  
_Hello, hello jigeumeun eotteolji mollado_  
_Who knows eojjeom urin_

_Hello, hello, oh yeah_  
_Hello, hello, naege gihwereul jwoyo_  
_Hello, hello, geure jigeumeun eotteoji mollado_  
_Who knows, uri duri_

[Rap]  
_Hello, nae gyeoteul maemdon geu shigan deureul gyesok  
Geu eotteon gippeum gwado bigyo motae no more, geudael ijen pyohyeon halsu eopgo  
Nae soneul japneun damyoen never let you go, ireonge sarangi myeon jeoldae an nochyeo_

_Who knows, uri duri  
Unmyeongil jimolla  
Hello, hello_

The yankee thought that he should look for the song later on and put it in his iPod touch.

They resumed their eating. But when Roxas was almost done eating, his fingers felt sticky, and it didn't feel very comfortable.

"Hey, I'll be back in a bit. I need to go to the restroom because my fingers are starting to get a bit sticky," He informed Sora.

"Okay," the brunette nodded, chewing on a strawberry.

And when Roxas stood up and went to wherever the restroom was, a minute later, Cloud walked into the shop. When he looked around, he spotted Sora and then walked towards the brunette. "Hello there, Sora," he greeted.

Sora turned his head so fast; he swore he heard it crack. "Cl-Cloud?" He felt his face heat up a bit.

"The one and only," He sat in Roxas's seat. '_Maybe I can amuse him,_' "Hey Sora, are you a baker?"

"E-eh? N-no, why?"

"'Cuz you got some nice buns!" the blond grinned.

"Eh? I don't have any bread with me right now, and my cake is already gone..." Sora looked around.

"..." Cloud's eye twitched. "S-Sora, don't you get the joke?"

"Eh? W-what joke? Is it supposed to be funny?" Sora didn't know what had just happened.

"Well yeah,"

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't see the joke,"

"Okay, I'll give you another one," Cloud was thinking up of one... Ah! He got one, and if it doesn't work out, he'll keep trying. "If I said you had a fine body, would you hold it against me?"

"I don't understand..."

"Hmm... Do you have a mirror in your pocket?"

"N-no, why?"

"Because I can see myself in your pants,"

"Uh... Well, I got these at a store. I'm sure they have your size too,"

"...Are you kidding me?"

"Eh?"

'_Must not give up!_' "You must be the reason for global warming, because you're hot,"

"I-I don't have a fever..."

"Can I have directions to your heart?"

"Er, inside my chest?"

"I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart,"

"But, don't you have your own?"

"I've heard sex is a killer, wanna die happy?"

"EHHH! D-die?"

"I'm an astronaut, and my next mission is to explore Uranus,"

"I didn't know you were an astronaut,"

"It's not my fault I fell in love, you're the one who tripped me,"

"Eh? B-but I did no such thing,"

"Do you like jigsaw puzzles? We can go to my room and put our pieces together,"

"But I don't really like puzzles..."

"You're so hot, whenever I look at you, I get I tan,"

"But I'm not a sun..."

"I think I need to call heaven because they've lost one of their angels,"

"Oh, that's not good..."

"Someone needs to call the police right now,"

"What? Why?"

"Because it has to be illegal for you to look that fine!"

"H-huh?"

"You want to play fireman? We can stop, drop, and roll~!"

"I never knew you can play that,"

'_What's wrong with this kid! A few of them were even obvious, and he didn't even get them!_' Cloud felt like he needed to slam his head into the glass windows. "...Sora, all those random things that I just said were the jokes,"

"They were jokes? Are you sure? I don't get them..."

"Are you serious?"

Sora nodded, "Yes,"

Cloud thought about this, '_He must be one of those innocent types of people..._' "Alright, umm... Okay, tell me Sora, what are boobies?"

Sora face had blushed deep red at the question. "Wh-why are y-you as-asking questions about th-th-that!"

"Oh, so maybe you do. Then tell me this, can two guys do it?"

"Strife," It was Roxas's voice that growled.

"Oops, looks like I got caught!" He stood up from his seat and turned to face the yankee.

"What are you doing here, Strife?"

"I just wanted to humor Sora a bit!" He smiled. '_But the sad thing is about it, is that they don't work on him..._'

"Oh?"

"Yes. Ah, that reminds me, I need to talk to you about something Roxas," He leaned in a bit to the shorter blond. "It's important for you to know, so let's take this outside." Then Cloud made his way to the door and went outside.

Roxas narrowed his eyes a bit. "I need to discuss something with Cloud for a bit, Sora. Is it okay if you can wait here till a come back?"

"Oh, sure Roxas," the brunette nodded.

"Thanks," And with that done, Roxas left the pastry shop to follow Cloud. He found Cloud at some distance away from the pastry shop, and there were very few people around in that area. "So? What do you want, Strife?"

Cloud only smirked, looking at the shorter boy in the eyes. "Roxas,"

The delinquent raised an eyebrow to show he was listening.

"Your days... as the town's strongest yankee... ends now,"

* * *

Kitakami: This cliffhanger sounds cool.

Akari: Oh geez! This sounds bad! Okay, uhh... It's probably a REALLY bad chapter... We checked through it, and... well, it looked like it didn't make any sense for some reason... OMIGOSH! WE'RE SO SORRY!

Kitakami: Uhh... we'll see you in the next chapter.

Akari: Ja ne... *sniffs sadly*


	10. Ch9: Brawl, Teasings, and Friends

Akari: Hey there! This is the ninth chapter of "Song for..."!

Kitakami: The past weeks were pretty much a pain the ass for some reason. Especially the Saturday three weeks ago.

Akari: Yeah... Our authoress met a REAL bitch that day. And all our authoress can do right now is to pray that the bitch's boyfriend dumps her ass, and gets raped!

Kitakami: Yes, remember people, there are three kinds of people in the world...

Akari: ...dicks, pussies, and assholes! XD

Kitakami: That is right. Now on with the reviews.

Akari: **Innocent Uke Or Not:** For chapter seven, YESSSS! XD Now most of us know that he isn't uke in here! I think our authoress has the game for over 2-3 months. And usually, to make the game a bit easier for her, she would go look at the Kingdom Hearts wikia for help, like where to find stickers.

Kitakami: ...Haha... That reminds me, our authoress's real goal in the game was to collect ALL of the stickers. It was amusing. So yeah, the wikia helped her lots.

Akari: And thank you for the compliment! For chapter eight, the person who said that Sora is Roxas's weakness is... some...one... Umm... So wait for it! XD Hells yeah Cloud is really bad ass! ...Was it good? (O.O)

And hells YEAH Thin Mints are the BOOM! We and our authoress love them so much! The authoress thought that since there wasn't much humor in the chapter, she could put the pick up lines and Sora's innocent in there! XD

Kitakami: And yeah, we're not exactly innocent either. But we ARE kinda slow...

Akari: And you're welcome! SHINee has some good songs that we like to listen to! :3

Kitakami: **Eternal Light**: Whoa, I guy actually did that to you? ...Did you flip him off? I'll praise you if you did.

Akari: *gasps* NO! That's a very rude thing to do, Kita-chan!

Kitakami: ...No it's not, think of it as... uhh... sign language...?

Akari: *dense* ...Oh okay! XD

Kitakami: ...Anyway, Saïx in a Girl Scout uniform is indeed funny and yet creepy... More like funny to me, 'cause you can also use it as blackmail.

Yeah... our authoress isn't good at keeping things on the "not-obvious" side. Sorry. And thank you for your praise.

Akari: **Anna Shiki**: We must keep his innocence clean and pure! XD Roxy's fight with Cloudy will have you entertained! XD ...We hope.

YEAH! Let's cheer for Roxas! XD

And thank yoos for loving our story! Aww, stop it! XD You're making me feel all giddy! Teehee!

**Purr**: Vocaloid? ...We barley listen to any of their songs... OH! BUT! We listened to one of Rin and Len Kagamine's song! It was so cute! It was "Gemini"! We love that one! XD But our authoress is planning on putting one of the other songs in later chapters!

Yeah, we don't like cliffhangers either, but our authoress puts one in there anyways. Haha! She's such a hypocrite! XD

And it's okay if you think of RoxasSoraCloud! But you should see the future chapters!

Akari and Kitakami: ... *grins perverted-ly* **Yup, watch out for future chapters.**

Kitakami: So, there is no song this chapter. Sorry. Now watch out for grammar mistakes.

* * *

Roxas narrowed his eyes at Cloud. "Hah?"

Cloud scoffed. "You heard me. I told you that your days as the town's strongest yankee is now over!" Cloud spread his arms out, "I heard that you've haven't been fighting as much lately! Have you gone soft?" The blond scoffed again, "Let me tell you that that's complete bullshit! Once you're a delinquent, you'll _stay_ as one!"

It was Roxas's turn to scoff, "Who the hell said that I was going to quit being a delinquent? 'Cause _that's_ complete bullshit and who in hell gave out that rule?"

"It's part of society, Roxas. And you know what? I found out how to take your title away from you,"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Ah? How is that? ...And I don't even have a title!"

Cloud's smirk grew wider. "All I just gotta do is make you end up in the hospital and make _me_ the town's next strongest yankee!"

"Okay, first of all, I have no idea why I haven't been fighting people lately. Second of all, I have no intention to be in the hospital bed. And third, there is no way in hell I am going to make someone like you the strongest yankee in Twilight Town." Roxas stated. (A/N: That's right! I finally decided to put Twilight's town name of where they live in! So that way, I would save myself from researching Japan's towns to put it in here! Now they no longer live in a nameless town! XD)

Cloud put dropped his hands, hung his head, and shook it slowly. "You're only a 9th grader in middle school right now. You're still young,"

"Uhh, I'm not _that_ young," Roxas told him.

Cloud didn't listen to him, and went on. "This town doesn't need a child like you to be in charge of it."

"I'm _not_ in charge of this town," The yankee corrected him.

But the blond still didn't listen to him and continued to talk. "Therefore, I will lead Twilight Town myself!" He said, as if he was superior.

"Yyyeahhh, I can't let you do that," Roxas started to pose his signature fighting position. Which is just standing there, with a bored expression in his face. (He looks cool, huh? Don't deny it.)

Cloud was also getting into his fighting stance; bending his knees, getting ready to charge at Roxas. "I'll send you to Timbuktu!" He dash towards Roxas.

The delinquent sweat dropped. '_Who the hell say that?_' He thought, as he blocked the incoming punch Cloud threw, with his arms.

"Hey, you're pretty fast!" Cloud praised Roxas.

"Yeah? Then you're pretty fat!" He insulted the other blond. '_I know it's a total lie, but what else can I say? Maybe, 'Yeah? Then you're pretty fugly!'?_'

An animated vein popped on Cloud's head. "You're definitely not worthy to be the strongest yankee," He gritted out. Then he quickly put his right foot up over his head; in the air, while his left foot was on the ground, and with Roxas in front of him, Cloud brought down his right foot that was in the air, and aimed it at Roxas.

But Roxas wasn't called Twilight Town's strongest delinquent for no reason. He just stood there, waiting for the attack to come at a close range, and once it was, he used his left arm to block it, then used his right hand to grab Cloud's ankle. Once he had grabbed it with his right hand, he took his left arm away from Cloud's previous kick, and grabs the ankle in a tight grip.

Cloud's eyes widened. '_Yabe!_' (A/N: I think it means "Oh shit!" like you're in a troubled situation.)

Then Roxas threw Cloud towards a trash can. Making the older blond crash and scattering the filthy things all over. After the crash, people started to gather to see what the noise was about.

Then a random person groaned, "_Again?_ This is the second trash can that got knocked over, and another fight is starting?"

"Kuso...!" Cloud hissed as he rubbed his back.

Roxas smirked, but once he got a good look at the trash's contents, he spotted something disturbing. "IS THAT A BLOODIED TAMPON?" He asked loudly in a sickening way.

After Cloud had heard that, he got up in lightning speed and took a few good feet away from the trash. "You serious?" He looked at Roxas.

Roxas nodded. "Yes, I am. It's right there. Look," he walked a bit to the trash can and pointed at the disturbing looking object.

Cloud looked at where the younger blond had pointed. And true to Roxas's words, there was indeed a used, bloodied tampon. Then Cloud gaped. "How, THE _HELL_ DID _THAT_ GET _THERE_!" Cloud shouted, holding back a throw up.

"...I... don't want to even _know_, dude." Roxas replied, also holding back a throw up.

"How close was I to that thing!"

"Around 7 inches away,"

"...Holy shit that's gross... Any-anyway," Cloud straightened himself. "Let's continue where we left off,"

The yankee grinned a bit. "...Am I supposed to say 'that's what she said' to that?"

"No, don't." The other blond deadpanned.

"Oh okay," And with that said, Roxas dashed towards Cloud, and once he was in front of Cloud, he spread his feet at least 2 feet apart, bended his knees a bit, and used his right hand to swing a punch to the older boy's stomach up.

With the stinging impact of the punch, Cloud's body doubled over and coughed up his saliva. "_HACK!_" Then he was sent flying a few feet into the air and hit the ground.

Then Roxas made another dash towards Cloud to land another punch on him, but was only met with the cement. Because Cloud dodged it fast enough to land his own sharp punch to Roxas's left cheek, causing the younger delinquent to also fly a few feet into the air, but then he landed on his hands to push himself off the ground to flip once in the air so that he could land on his feet.

Then a bunch of random people started to "Uwoohhh!" and "Whoa!" and "Kakkoi!" (A/N: it means "Cool!") and "There's a fight! Ye, ye! OH! I mean—uhh, s-someone get the police!"

Cloud smirked. "Y'know, that's a pretty nice mark on your face there, Roxas," he laughed.

Roxas spat out a bit of blood from his mouth, and then touched his cheek that was hit. "TSSS!" He hissed a bit in a stinging pain. "The hell?" Once his fingers left his cheek, he saw blood. "Eh...?" He was surprised to know that there is blood on his cheek. While he was still shocked, he felt the liquid flow down his cheek. '_Is it... cut?_' "How...?"

Then Cloud laughed at Roxas's confusion. "HAHAHA! Surprised, Roxas? That punched that I swung at you was so fast, sharp, and clean, that you probably didn't even see it happen!"

Roxas glared at him. "What did you do?"

"When I swung the hit, it was so fast that my first finger grazed your cheek, and immediately after that, I turned my fist to meet your face! Simple as that!"

Then Roxas suddenly smirked. "Kono yaro...!" (A/N: I think it means something like "Asshole...!") Then he ran towards Cloud, ready to land some other hit on him.

And Cloud was ready to block or dodge any hit that would be coming.

And as for the people that was watching them fight, most were recording or cheering or eating popcorns.

Then no more than 4 minutes had passed, and both Roxas and Cloud were out of breath, bloodied with scrapes and cuts, bruised and hair pretty much messed up.

Cloud was the first to talk. "Y-you hahh... aren't so—urgh... s-so bad at hahh... fighting," he breathed out. "F-fucking strong..." he almost leered.

Roxas had slowed down his panting so that he can speak properly. "Yeah, well—"

Roxas was cut off by his cell phone ringing in his front-right pocket.

_Oooh, you touch my tra-la-la~!_

"..." Both went silent as the ringtone went off.

_La, la la la! La la la, la la la la la la la!_

"Uhhh... Is-is that you're phone going off?" Cloud asked.

_Mmm, my ding ding dong~!_

"Yeah, but it's one of my friend's caller ID. Hold on, let me pick it up," Roxas replied as he took out his phone front his front-right pocket.

_La, la la la! La la la—_

Roxas picked up his phone, making the ringtone stop, and answered. "What do you want, Marluxia?"

Yes, even though it was Marluxia's phone that was calling Roxas's phone, it wasn't Marluxia on the other line. "**No! This is Yuffie! I'm using Marluxia's cell phone because I'm too lazy to use mines. Anyways! Where are you! I'm worried! I'm having this bad feeling! It has a very bad Feng Shui!** (A/N: FUNG-shWAY)** I can feel IT!**" Yuffie sang out the last sentence. Yes, she really did sing it out.

"Ah, hey Yuffie." He greeted. "What do you want?"

"**I remembered who Cloud Strife is!**" She said frantically. "**He's Sannomiya high school's leader! His intention is to rule over Twilight Town! And to do that, he needs to beat you!**"

"Yeah, I kinda found that out over 5 minutes ago,"

"**WHAT! Where the hell are you now! We'll be there soon!**"

"Uhhh..." Roxas looked around his surroundings. "I'm somewhere outside a shoe store."

"**Which one!**"

"Uhhh... the one that's near a pastry shop that looks small one the outside but is actually three times bigger than it looks in the inside. I was really amazed by it."

"**Oh, I think I know where y—wait.**" Yuffie paused for a few seconds. "**...Did you say a **_**pastry**_** shop?**"

"Yeah I did. So?"

"**What are **_**you**_** doing in a **_**pastry**_** shop? You don't even go to those!**"

"That's none of your business."

"**Ehhhh! But—**" Yuffie stopped at a thought that sparked in her head. "**...Are you on a date with Sora?**" She asked slyly.

"W-WHA!" Roxas felt his face heat up.

"**No no! It's quite alright with me! I mean, if you want to ravish him, I wouldn't really care! Like, you cou—**"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The yankee shouted to his cell phone.

"**Whoa! Whoa... Calm down... Charlie Brown. So angry,**"

"You're so immature!"

"**How am I immature!**" Yuffie paused for a moment."**...Poo-poo head!**"

"You just gave yourself the answer just now!"

"**W-wha...! Th-that's—**"

"So YOU'RE the immature one!" He paused for two seconds before saying, "...Bitch,"

"**IMMOKEEYUU!**"

"...What?"

"'**I'm gonna kill you!'**"

"...Are you fisting me?"

"**Huh?**"

"NEVER MIND! BYE!" And without letting Yuffie say anything else, Roxas snapped his phone shut and shoved back into his pocket. But only to let his cell phone slip out of his hand and fall on the ground, knocking the battery out. "FUCK!" He shouted in irritation as he picked it up and fixed it.

"Damn, what crawled up _your_ ass?" Cloud asked, wobbling towards Roxas.

"None of your business," Roxas retorted.

Then a sharp, high-pitched whistle rang painfully through their ears. "Hey you kids! Stay where you are!"

It was a police officer. And he's running towards them.

"_YABE!_" Cloud and Roxas shouted together as they ran away from the guy.

"Hold it right there, you evil-doers!" he man shouted.

"WHO THE HELL SAYS THAT WORD THESE DAYS!" Roxas shouted back.

"Shit, we gotta separate!" Cloud told the other boy.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, later then, Strife," He parted, making another turn in between two buildings, also jumping from wall to wall, doing his parkour moves.

"Damn that brat! Just you wait till we meet again," Cloud said.

"Hey you, blondie! Stop!" The officer whistled again.

"Double damn that brat!" Cloud shouted. "I'm being chased!"

* * *

-_With Roxas_-

"Shit, I have to go back to the pastry shop to get Sora!" Roxas remembered. "But I'm all beat up because of that fucking bastard, Cloud Strife!" he said irritably.

Then he dug out his phone from his pocket, turned it on, and called Yuffie's phone.

There were two rings until the phone was picked up. "**Roxas!**" Yuffie answered.

"Hey Yuffie, where are you now?" Roxas started to walk back to the shop.

"**I'm with Leon in his freaking awesome car right now! He said he's going to pick Sora up at the pastry shop, and I came with him so that when I see you, I can give you my Asian lecture later on.**"

"O...kay? And oh, I might not walk in the shop. I'm sure I look pretty beat up right now."

"**Oh fine,**" She groaned.

"Laters," He snapped his phone shut.

And no more than 3 minutes, later, Roxas was standing/hiding at the side of a corner of the building, waiting for Yuffie.

And another few minutes later, Roxas saw Yuffie and Leon walking to the shop's entrance. "Ah, his car must be parked somewhere else," Roxas talked to himself. Then he loudly whispered. "PPSSSSTT! YUFFIE! YUUUUFFFFIIIIIEEEE!"

The informant heard her name being loudly whispered. "Huh?" She turned her head at the source, and saw the yankee hiding. '_Roxas!_' Then she turned to face Leon and gave a toothy grin. "Hey! See ya later Leon! Thanks for the ride!"

Leon only grunted and entered the pastry shop, picking up Sora.

Yuffie ran to Roxas, standing in front of him, beside the building. Then she brought her left hand up eye level, keeping it flat. "What's this?" She points at her backhand.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Uhhh... A hand?"

"NO! THIS IS DISCIPLINE!" The raven haired girl used the back of her hand to smack Roxas's left cheek that had a cut on it.

"ITAI! WHAT THE HELL!" The yankee cried in pain, bring his hand up to hold his abused cheek. He wasn't sure if it was bleeding again...

"THAT'S HOW THE ASIANS DO IT!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"I don't care! It fucking hurts!"

"I don't care! Now let's get you home to get you fixed up,"

"In my... house?"

"Yeah BOIIIII!" She smacked him for the stupid look.

"ITAI!" (A/N: it like saying "OW!" or "THAT HURTS!")

* * *

Once Roxas had made it home with Yuffie, he was greeted by his friends. (The ones from the forced performance chapter.)

"DAAYYUUMM! You got some nice beating, huh, Roxas?" Axel grinned.

"Uruse." (A/N: it's another way of saying "Shut up.") Roxas told him, as he made his way to sit on a dining table's seat.

"Sooooo~?" Demyx asked, grinning.

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "'So?' what?"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "How was your date with that Sora kid!"

Roxas sputtered, blushing. "DATE? It wasn't even close to being a date!"

"Of _course_ it wasn't~!" Axel leered.

Xion wagged a finger at them. "Hey, you shouldn't tease him like that," she lightly scolded as she looked for a first aid kit in one of the drawers near the sink. Once she had found it, she started to tend the delinquent's wounds.

Demyx stopped teasing, but Axel didn't. And in place of Demyx, Marluxia joined.

So the two decided to joke around a bit. Axel started to lightly shake the dining table, while he and Marluxia teased Roxas. Marluxia started, "Ohhh~ Roxaaaassss~! More~ I want more!" He moaned.

"Sora~!" Axel moaned back, was shaking the table with a little more speed.

"O-oh~! Roxas! You make me feel so _dirty_~!"

"Tell me what you want, Sora..."

"R-Roxas~! Harder~! Faster~! You can do it!" Marluxia moaned louder.

"Sora! You're so tight~!"

"ROXAAASSS~!" Marluxia lightly screamed.

"SORAAAA~!" Axel was now violently shaking the dining table as he and Marluxia burst into laughter.

Roxas felt like he should make them go see Shinigami-san. "HOLY SHIT! SHUT THE FUCK UP! AND YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK THE TABLE SOON, AXEL!"

Everyone else (except Zexion and Saïx) started to burst into very loud laughter.

"Holy hell! You guys are retarded!"

"Oh quit yer bitching Roxas," Axel waved him off.

"Fuck you,"

Axel started to talk in a girl's voice. "Oh how I wish you could fuck me, Roxas! You're such a tease,"

Some of them laughed again.

Roxas sighed. He knew that if he said anything else, Axel would end up teasing him and act like a child.

Then Xion had finished tending Roxas's visible wounds. "Okay, I'm done." She said, before she went to put the first aid kit back.

Then Larxene started to speak. "So? Did you beat Strife or not?"

Roxas shook his head. "We tied."

"Say whuuut?" Demyx sang.

"Was he _that_ strong?" Zexion asked.

Roxas shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't even go all out with my strengths when I fought him,"

"Wait," Saïx halted them. "Since you and Strife tied, then that means the fight will continue until there is a winner,"

"Uwoh! You're right, Saïx!" Yuffie exclaimed. "I should get information on Cloud. Ja ne!" With the parting done, the informant the blond's house and went wherever she goes.

Marluxia nodded. "We should leave too,"

"Yeah, I don't feel like staying here that much," Larxene agreed.

"...Come to think of it, how the hell did you guys get in my house?" Roxas questioned them.

"Oh, your mom let us in before she left to do grocery shopping," Axel answered.

"Ah..." That made sense.

"Then, laters!" Demyx said going to Marluxia's van outside.

And with other few farewells, the only people in the house were Roxas and Axel.

"...LORD MOLDYBUTT!" Axel shouted out randomly.

Roxas jumped a bit at the exclamation. "The hell?"

The red head shrugged as he took a seat next to his best friend. "I didn't know what to talk about."

Roxas sighed. "How did we become best friends in the first place?"

Axel grinned. "We became best friends since we were in first grade!"

"How?"

"Well, Roxas, buddy, it AALLLL started when you defeated a couple of fourth graders during recess,"

Roxas was looking back in his first grade year. "Ah! Yeah, I remember that,"

"Yup! And after you had beaten all of them, the other kids were scared of you because you had just beaten up a group of fourth graders ganging up on you!"

"Oh... yeah, I remember that one too. A lot of them kept avoiding me. Like, I had the 'cooties' or something."

"Haha! Yup! But, while those kids were scared, I was amazed! I thought you looked cool when you beat those guys up! Heh, they even ended up crying! I just thought that you were just awesome at fighting. It felt like there was some sort of excitement inside me when I saw you went 'POW-POW-PA!' with your punches and kicks! Like there was an exciting journey to be seen if I stayed with you. So, I came up to you and said, 'Hey! That was awesome what you just did! Mind if I hang out with you?' and you said, 'I don't care, do whatever you want.'"

While listening to the story, Roxas was laughing a bit. "Oh yeah! That's right! I remembered now! Haha! Ever since that day, you came to hang out with me whenever you get the chance to!"

"That's right! During that year, we even made sea-salt ice cream our favorite ice cream, too."

"Yeah. Damn, now that I think about it, you were really weird back then... No, actually you're still the same," Then Roxas flashed a grin to his first best friend. "But dude, even though you're weird, you'll still be my BFF."

Axel's face had a big grin too. "Really~? Then, you're my... A B C D E F G H I—" ...And so on.

"_..._"_ FACE PALM!_

"But do you want to know what I thought what was the best part of our past?" The taller boy asked.

"What?"

"...Finding about what porn was."

"...Shut the fuck up."

"Okay." Axel replied quickly.

* * *

Akari: Hmmm... Was this chapter random? Funny? Please review to let us know! XD

Kitakami: ...So it's 4 A.M. in the morning, and our authoress just forced herself to finish this chapter. So tired...

Wait, now that I think about it, she needs to plan out future chapters too... Dang it...

Akari: But that's okay! Kita-chan and I support her! I know lots of you readers are too! Arigato! XD

OH! Yesterday was her birthday! She turned 15 years old!

Kitakami: Yeah, but we, as her conscience, remain 12 years old forever.

Akari: Yup! Ja ne! XD


	11. Ch10: GO ON

Akari: Aw yeah! This is the tenth chapter of "Song for..."!

Kitakami: ...Uh, turns out our authoress found something interesting today.

Akari: Yeah! She found out that when you make faces while reading a story, it's SO MUCH more interesting! She even face-palmed in some of them! She loves stories that make her face-palm. :3 But then again, it depends on a story...

But some of you, readers, probably already knew that...

Kitakami: Her week turned out to be pretty good. And a new manga series she just discovered got her super happy—

Akari: AO NO EXORCIST!

Kitakami: ...Yeeaaahhh, it's "Ao no Exorcist".

Akari: It's so cool! Now onto the reviews! **Anna Shiki**: Aww... You only said Kita-chan's name... But I guess that's okay! Yeah, our authoress thought that it would be so weird and funny if the bloodied tampon was going to be in there. X3

Kitakami: The thought of Axel and Marluxia teasing Roxas like that just popped into her mind out of nowhere. And while she was typing it, she was also laughing out loud.

She really did thought about adding the "coming" part, but decided not to for some reason...

...Hahaha... Now whenever we hear the word "horny",

Akari: We think about a "horny monkey"! PFFT AHAHAHA! XD

**Eternal Light**: Arigatou~! :3 Ohhh, your friend did that? Haha, I bet the moment felt awkward at that time! XD

Kitakami: Hmm... I don't think Roxas was patient with the highly annoying teasing; it's either he's used to it or he just chose to ignore it... Actually, he probably chose to ignore it.

Akari: Aha-HAA! The battle with Cloud Strife still continues! XD And YAYYYS! The chapter was funny!

**Innocent Uke Or Not**: HAHAHA! XD It's okays! Our authoress watched the secret movie online too! And she also re-read the chapters you were talking about; she didn't see Saïx being called a brunette, but a "BLUnette". And she wasn't sure about Marluxia being called a "her". Can you tell us where you see the mistakes? That would help!

Lol! There are lots of small different things in this story, huh? XD

AND HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY! Now you and our authoress are 15 years old together! WH00TZ!

Akari and Kitakami: **IchigoChu**: **Uwohhh! You're back!**

Kitakami: We were wondering where you were. And yeah, we know what it's like to have a computer be a bitch. When our authoress has to get up at a certain time, and she wakes up early, she'll take that time to go back to sleep... School isn't much fun...

Hmm... Maybe we can fix up Cloud's behavior.

Akari: Yes! Now watch out for grammar mistakes! ...And correct us!

Song used for this chapter: _GO-ON_ by _UVERworld_

* * *

It was a Monday morning at Sora's house; it is exactly 8:30 A.M.

_BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!_

Sora sighed at his cell phone waking him up. He stirred, and reached out to his alarm from the side of his pillow. After a few misses of getting it, he lazily grabbed his phone, unlocked the touch screen, and "dismissed" it. He gave another sigh out, and stretched his body while still in bed.

Then he sat up and opened his eyes slowly to try to focus his vision.

But there was a knock at his door.

"Sora? Are you up?" Leon's voice asked through the door.

"Haiiii," The younger one slurred.

"I'm coming in," Leon said before entering his little brother's bedroom.

"Umm... Do you need something, Nii-san?" Sora focused his vision on the taller male.

"Yes, there is." He deadpanned.

Sora blinked at his bluntness. "O-oh. Well, what is it?"

Leon walked towards Sora to sit next to him, and latter made room for the older brunette. "Sora, there was a group of teens around your age and older that came by yesterday while you were out of the house. They said they were a friend of Roxas'."

"Eh? Who?" Sora tilted his head a bit.

'_So cute..._' "There were so many of them, I thought they were Girl Scouts, but the ones I remember the most was Yuffie, Mar... something and Dem... something."

"Oh," Sora nodded. '_So it was Yuffie and the others,_' But then suddenly, Leon made a gloomy expression. Sora sweat dropped at the sudden change of mood. "E-etou... Nii-san—"

"Those three were the most annoying." Leon cut Sora off. "Are they your friends too?"

"Eh? Umm... I didn't really talk to most of Roxas's friends. The only one I talked to the most was Yuffie."

Leon nodded. "Sou ka. And, another thing Sora," He added.

"Nani?" The younger one replied.

"Do you know a guy named Cloud Strife?" he asked.

Sora's cheeks turned a bit pink at the mention of the older blond's name. "Y-yeah, I know Cloud." He started to fidget with his thumbs when he averted his eyes to his fidgeting thumbs.

Leon's whole body went stiff when he saw Sora blushing and fidgeting at the mention of the other man. '_What. The. FUCK!_' he screamed the last word in his head. So yeah, that was the best "what-the-fuck" moment to anybody that thought that it was awesome. "Err... S-Sora, how did you meet the basta—I mean, Cloud?" he forced the question out of his mouth.

"Huh?" Sora snapped his head up quickly, then calmed down. "W-well, while Roxas and I were looking for Ax—"

"Wait wait wait." Leon suddenly halted him.

Sora looked at him in confusion.

"You and _Roxas_?" He repeated what he heard... mostly.

Sora nodded. "Un,"

Now Leon was racking his brain memories about yesterday when he wasn't home, and Sora was all by himself.

-_Flashback yesterday at 11: 45 A.M. with Leon_-

This scene took place where the fight with Roxas and Axel happened at: the abandoned car factory.

The older brunette was pissed off like an angry bull on the loose. You could see that there was an animated red vein in the side of his head, his eyes are shadowed, and there was a black aura radiating from him. He was standing straight with his arms crossed and looking down at his 20 lackeys

And there his lackeys were; sitting in a seiza position, their heads tilted slightly forward, their eyes looking at the floor, and sweating. (A/N: the seiza position is when you sit on your legs. Look at the pictures in google if you want.) The first one directly in front of Leon started to speak. He was nervous, and stuttering. "E-e-etou... L-Leon-aniki—"

"_Shut it_." The leader's voice growled.

"I'll shut up now." The lackey replied instantly, voice squeaking.

"Now," Leon started.

His lackeys gulped in fear.

"I'll ask once more, so you better answer."

They quickly nodded.

"Now... Where. Is. My. BLACK LEATHER BOMBER JACKET!" He shouted the question at them. (A/N: it's his jacket in Dissidia! XD)

The lackeys cowered behind each other and hugged each other in a group hug. One of them said, "We don't know, Leon!" he cried. "We just don't know! Oh, please spare us!" he pleaded while the others nodded frantically.

"Yeah? THEN WHERE ELSE CAN IT BE! I LOOKED IN MY ROOM AND OTHER PARTS OF THE HOUSE! IT'S NOT EVEN IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM! SO YOU EXPECT M—"

He suddenly felt his cell phone vibrate in his right-front pocket. He stopped yelling for a second to get it out of his pocket and to look at who's calling him. A small smile made its way onto his face when he saw who was calling him. He answered the call, "Hey, Sora. Is everything alright? Do you need something?" His voice sounded calm with a hint of happiness in it.

"..." Yup, that moment was a "what-the-hell" moment to the lackeys. Just imagine the look on their faces.

"**Ah! Nii-san, is it okay if I can hang out with Axel?**" Sora asked through the phone.

"Axel?" Leon repeated the name, trying to remember who this "Axel" guy was.

"**...Yeah, it's the guy with a really red hair that spikes everywhere; a friend of Roxas's. You saw him before.**" The younger one described the red head.

At the mention of Roxas, Leon's protective part of his conscience kicked in. "Oh, uhh... where are you going to hang out with Axel? Is-is Roxas going too?"

"**He said that we're just going to walk around town, and I'm not sure if Roxas is going. Axel didn't mention him.**"

"Is that so?"

"**Yes.**"

'_That probably means that the yankee won't be there._' "Oh okay,"

"**So, is it okay if I can go?**" Sora asked again.

Leon thought about it for 15 seconds and sighed once he came to his conclusion. "All right, but you have to call me if you ever need anything, or if you're _EVER_ in trouble. Got it? Don't hesitate to call."

Sora was cheering on the other line when his brother approved. "**Wahh~! Yes! Got it! Hontou ni arigatou, Nii-san!**" (A/N: "Thank you so much, Nii-san!")

"Also, you must stay—and I mean, _STAY_ away from any gang fights if you see them, got it?" Leon wanted to make sure that his otoutou gets the message.

"**Yes! I will stay away from any gang fights if I see them!**" Sora repeated his brother's words.

Leon nodded in approval (even thought Sora can't see it). "All right, stay safe." He said before the call would end.

"**Okay! ...Oh wait! Nii-san!**" Sora called out before he hung up.

"Hm? Nani?"

"**I have your favorite black leather jacket in my room! I think you accidently left it in here last week while you were probably cleaning my room.**" Sora informed him.

"...My... jacket?" Leon slowly repeated; trying to make sure he was hearing it right.

"**Un! I put it on your bed just now. And I have to get dressed now, laters!**" Sora chirped, and then hung up.

Leon moved his eyes to his lackeys, who were still cowering. "Oi, listen up." He commanded them.

"H-hai?" One of them squeaked.

"Turns out my jacket was in my little brother's room. The one place I never look in. You all can leave now." Leon dismissed them as he left the building himself.

Once Leon was completely gone, the same person who squeaked before said, "Guys... I think he just made me jizz in my pants...!" he whimpered.

-_Flashback end_-

'_Oh my Buddha—Roxas was with So-chan! Damn it!_' He cursed himself as he sighed. "Then, was Roxas with you when you met Cloud?" He asked his otoutou another question.

"Yes,"

The older brother was gaping inside. '..._That kid is definitely bad news! He and So-chan met Strife! Strife of all people!_' "S-Sora, listen to me," Leon put his hands on Sora's shoulders to show that the talk was serious.

"Err... What is it?" Sora was puzzled by the sudden seriousness.

"Be careful around Cloud. I don't want you to be around him too much." Leon told him firmly.

"Eh?" Sora's voice had a hint of sadness in it, which made Leon flinch. "N-nande?"

The other brunette sighed. "Look, Sora," He removed his hands from Sora's shoulders to rub his temples. "Strife and I are rivals. And we're not on good terms."

"Why not?"

"Sora... It has to do with the delinquent world. You're not part of it; so it's best if you don't know. You shouldn't befriend Strife too much." Leon slightly narrowed his eyes to show Sora that he was serious.

The younger one saw the look, and gave Leon a dejected look. "Hai, Nii-san..." '_So...Cloud is in the same world as Nii-san and Roxas..._'

Leon didn't like to see Sora give such a look, but this topic is serious. "Alright, now go get ready for school." Then he made his way to the door, going to leave for school himself. He had already gone through his morning routine and had already eaten his breakfast (which was only cereal and milk).

Once Leon was gone, Sora started his own morning routine, changed his clothes, took his cell phone and house key, ate the same breakfast as Leon did, washed it, took his backpack, electric guitar (in its case) with its wires and amp, walked out the house, and locked the door. "...Wow, now that I think about it, it feels like I do so many things in the morning before I leave the house." He said to himself.

And just when Sora was about to walk to school, a voice called out to him. "Oooiiii! Soooorraaa!"

When Sora turned around, he was tackled by a red head hugging him. "EH! A-Axel?"

"Ohayo~!" The taller male greeted. (A/N: "Good morning" in a shortened way.)

"U-un, ohayo..." Sora greeted back as Axel let go of him.

Axel looked at what Sora was holding, and gasped happily. "You brought your guitar today! Are you going to sing again?" He asked excitedly.

Sora blushed. "W-well, sort of, I just need to think about the lyrics. I already have the sound, rhythm, and melody." He rubbed the back of his head shyly.

"..." Axel was staring in doubt at Sora. "Are you fisting me?" He asked to no one in particular.

"...What does that mean?" Sora asked, not knowing what "fisting" means.

Ignoring the brunette's question, Axel asked, "Didn't you just made a song three days ago?"

Sora thought about what Axel just said. "...Three days ago... Oh! You mean the one you and Roxas heard in the music class three days ago? But the new song that we're talking about now, I started it three days ago at home. It's not completed. But I started to make it on the same day I sang "Just Melody" to you guys."

At the explanation, Axel made an "Ohhhh!" sound. "Sou ka! Geez, and here I thought you can make new completed song in just three days. I heard that it isn't easy to make new songs. And your song title sounds awesome."

Sora giggled a bit. "Sometimes it isn't easy to make new songs for me, because I put too much thought into it. But, if it's about how I feel, I don't have a hard time making one. It usually takes four days the max actually. And I thought the song title sounded awesome too!"

"Woah! You're such a genius at doing this music stuff, Sora! If you keep this up, you'll get a chance to be famous!"

"I'm not interested in being famous. I just want to sing on my own free time and do what I want to do. Don't the famous people get told of what they need to do from their manager or something? I don't really want that."

Axel chuckled. "I see what you mean Sora. So, are you heading to school right now? You're kinda early."

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I always go at this time."

"EH! Roxas and I don't! This is way too early! –But I'm going to his house this early to get something from him to use— and school starts at 9:30! And it's—" Axel paused in mid-sentence to get his cell phone out to check the current time. "about 8:50! We usually leave at 9:15! Is that why we never see each other in the morning?"

Sora laughed. "S-sure! Heheh! That's maybe why. But I leave early to go over my homework, but when I have extra time, I just play with my guitar. I have one best friend that I'm always with, but she's out of town for a few weeks because of some family business." He said the last sentence sadly.

"Aaawww! 'Is okay, Sora! Roxas and I are with you!" He ruffled Sora's spiky hair. "...Hm?" He moved his hand back and forth on the brunette's head a few times. "Woah! Suge~! Your hair is so soft and silky," He kept touching Sora's hair in a different manner. (Like those girly gay guys you see in comedy movies)

"...Errr..."

"It's like, it's like eyebrow hair!" He exclaimed. (A/N: can you guess where I got that from? XD) "You're not wearing any hair products, right?" he asked

"N-no, I don't wear them."

Axel whistled. "When I do _my_ hair to make it look like _this_," he removed his hand that ruffled Sora's hair, to point at his flaming hair with his thumb. "I have to use certain hair products, iron it while combing it, and freeze spray it at the end. It takes a lot of time to do all that! Damn, you're so lucky to have hair like this! The others that I know who are lucky to have hair like yours are Roxas and Cloud... Well, that's all who I can think of, anyways." He grinned.

At the mention of the older blond, Sora started to brood.

And it didn't go unnoticed by the red head. "Hey, Sora, why're you pouting?"

At the comment, the shorter boy tried to glare at Axel, but it looked more like a pout too. "...Nii-san told me that I shouldn't be too friendly with Cloud... "

"Cloud?" Axel repeated the name. He remembered the story Yuffie told them of who Cloud was. '_You know, it's kinda unfair that she remembers who Cloud is, but I didn't._' he thought to himself. "Oh... um... sorry to say this, Sora, but... your bro is right."

Sora started to look sad at Axel's opinion. "Why is he right? Just because Nii-san and Cloud don't get along, doesn't mean that I can't associate with Cloud like he's my normal friend." Sora tried to think of good reasons to support his somewhat friendship with the blond.

"That may be so, but we don't know if Cloud knows that you're Leon's otouto, Sora. Because that will be BAD news. That guy is strong. But I'm not sure if he and Leon are on the same level..." Axel paused for a moment, remembering something. "...Wait a minute, didn't you and Leon already had this argument at the abandoned car factory? This is the same topic."

Sora sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Never mind then. See you in school." Sora parted, and turned to the other direction –passing Roxas's house— to walk to school.

"Geez, you're making this pretty complicated, Sora." Axel gave out a sigh. When he was about to enter Roxas's property, he heard talking and arguing in a distance. "Uh?" he turned his head the sounds resource and saw two people running. One was a fat-looking boy and a brown haired girl. They looked like they were exercising.

"Go Pence! Gooo!" the girl shouted in a commanding voice.

"THERE'S SO MUCH SWEAT IN MY ASS!" The boy, Pence, complained.

"QUIT YER BITCHING AND KEEP RUNNING!"

"This is torture Olette!"

"I don't care! Just keep running!" The girl, Olette, continued to shout.

When they ran passed the red head, Axel heard some crying from the boy. '_Good luck, dude_.' He thought, praying for the boy to survive.

He walked to the front door and took a house key to Roxas's house, and unlocked it. "I really feel happy I copied his house key years ago." He grinned to himself as he entered his best friend's home. "Tadaima!" He called, joking. (A/N: It means "I'm home!" or "I'm back!")

Roxas's mother came into view from the kitchen. "Hm? Axel? Why are you here so early?" She asked, sitting back down on the dining table's chair to read her book.

"I came here to copy Friday's homework assignment from Roxas," He said bluntly.

She stared at him in an expressionless face. "...It's in his room this time. Go do what you want." She waved him off.

"...Wait, so... it's okay if I wake him up?"

"Sure, if you want him to beat some crap or something outta you." Roxas' mother said casually.

Axel gasped like he had been insulted. "Hey. Hey! You're a mother! You can't talk to a child like that!" He pointed an accusing finger at the woman.

She raised an eyebrow at him without looking away from her book. "You? A child? Pfft, funny one, kid. Since you're actually two years older than Roxas." She flipped a page.

"Hey! It's not my fault I started preschool late and that I got held back in kindergarten!" he huffed as he stomped upstairs to go into Roxas's room.

Once he made it in front of the blond's door, he opened it casually, which made some noise that can POSSIBLY wake an average person up. '_Damn it's dark in here!_' he complained as he walked up to the curtains, and opened them wide, making lots of the sunlight to come into the room that was really dark a second ago. He noticed Roxas's loud groaning in annoyance of the light and shifting to get away from it. The older male smirked and began to sing, "I can show you the wooorrrrlllldd~!" (I think you all know the movie! XD)

"The only thing I want you to show me is you closing up those curtains and getting out of my room." Roxas said in a sleepy, yet also in an irritating, voice. "What time is it anyways?" he hid under his blanket.

"It'ssssss—" Axel glanced at Roxas's digital clock. "8:58." He told him.

"..." Roxas stopped moving. It went on for a minute, and Axel was about to say something, but then the delinquent quickly yanked his digital clock out and threw it in Axel's direction. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Axel dodged the thrown object, which made it hit the wall behind him and break into some pieces. "Uwohh! Calm down, Roxas! I know it's early for you to be up, but I just need to copy your homework from Friday!"

"JUST TAKE IT AND GET OUT SO THAT I CAN SLEEP FOR A BIT! NOW!" Roxas was close to throw his Pikachu plush toy at his friend.

"Okay! Okay! Just chillax dude!" Once Axel had located the blond's backpack, he took it downstairs with him and started copying down the answers. "Geez, I wonder what Sora would think if he saw you go fucking crazy like that, Roxas." He mumbled.

After some time, Axel got done copying down the answers and put the worksheets away. Roxas had gone through his morning routine, dressed, and ate toasts with butter. "C'mon, let's go." Roxas commanded the taller male.

"Of course, oh, great yankee-sama!" Axel saluted jokingly.

Roxas sighed and shook his head smiling a little.

* * *

Once they were in school, they went to their first hour, did their assignments, go to their second hour, and did other assignments there. And yes, despite Roxas being a delinquent, he does his school work. (A/N: Good boy, Roxas!) After second hour, they had lunch their lunch hour.

"What do you want today?" Axel asked his short(er) friend.

"Let me think, umm..." Roxas took a look at other students who already got their lunch. "Oh, curry." He told Axel. "What about you?"

"I'm getting a yakisoba sandwich." (A/N: I guess it's like certain noodles inside a hotdog bun.) Axel grinned.

"Alright, let's go get them."

Once the two had bought their food, they started to eat as they walked out of the cafeteria to head to the school's rooftop. They were already on the second floor, and when they got there, they saw Yuffie in the halls.

"Yuffie? What're you doing here?" Axel asked, almost done with his food.

"Oh! Axel! Roxas! I was looking for someone." The informant said, not being specific about the person.

Roxas nodded. "Okay? Who is this "someone"?" He asked before taking a spoonful into his mouth. (It had already cooled down.)

The informant grinned. "Do you really want to know?" She asked slowly.

The blond rose an eyebrow. "Well no' "really". We're jus' curioush abwout who it' ish." He replied with his mouth full of food.

"It's someone you know, but I thi—"

"SHUTTUP!" Axel suddenly shouted at them.

Roxas was taken aback at his friend's shouting. "...NO YOU SHUTTUP!" He shouted back at him.

"STOP SHOUTING! I HEARD SOMETHING!"

"HOW CAN YOU HEAR WHEN YOU'RE SHOUTING LIKE THIS!"

"IT WAS BEFORE WE STARTED TO TALK LIKE THIS!"

"WELL STOP TALKING LIKE THIS! YOU'RE GETTING SOME OF YOUR SPIT IN MY FOOD!"

"WELL MY BAD! Now stop shouting." Axel said in his normal voice.

"Shut the fuck up." Roxas grumbled as he threw his food in a nearby trash can since some of Axel's spit got in it.

Yuffie sighed. "So... what did you hear, Axel?" She asked as though her hearing wasn't affected by their yelling when they were at such a close range.

"I heard a guitar! ...An electric one!" He added the last part. Then he gasped. "It could be Sora's! Let's go check!"

Roxas felt his stomach flipping at the mention of the brunette.

Yuffie noticed Roxas sort of tensed at the mention of Sora. "Hey, are you getting nervous, Roxas?"

...Déjà vu much?

"H-huh? I'm really not—"

"Let's just go already!" Axel was already running down the hall to find the sources sound.

"Hey! Wait! Slow your stupid ass down!" Yuffie called out to Axel, also running down the hall and Roxas following behind.

Axel abruptly stopped in front of a classroom door with Roxas and Yuffie behind him. And sure enough, it was a music classroom; they same one the two best friends had been in three days ago.

Roxas started to speak. "Oi, we should knock the door f—"

Not bothering to listen to the yankee, Axel wasted no time to open the door.

And guess who they found in there? "_Sora!_" Yuffie and Axel happily exclaimed.

The guitar boy jumped a bit in his seat at their voices shouting his name. When he turned to face them, he asked them, "Yuffie, Axel and... Roxas? What are you guys doing there?"

"I was looking for you!" The raven girl walked in, sitting on a chair next to Sora.

'_Oh, so she was looking for Sora the whole time._' Roxas and Axel thought simultaneously.

"I heard your guitar, and followed it to here." Axel replied, answering Sora's question.

"...I just followed them." Roxas shrugged at his answer. Then he smiled at the brunette. "Hi Sora,"

Sora smiled back at the blond. "Hi Roxas!"

"So!" Axel said as he slid the door closed. He and Roxas also grabbed chairs to sit on. "How's it coming with the song?" He asked, remembering their conversation in the early morning.

"I still can't think up of lyrics," Sora said a bit shyly.

"Awww," Yuffie somewhat sympathized. "I'm sure something will pop up!" She encouraged him.

Sora laughed lightly. "Yeah, I'm sure too."

But when it came to Axel, he had other thoughts. "Heeey~! Let's get Roxas to sing, Sora! I'm sure he might have something!" '_...Probably..._' He added the last word in his thought.

At the statement, Roxas sputtered. "W-WHAT!"

Yuffie was leering.

Sora was staring at Axel. "Get... Roxas to sing...?" He repeated Axel's statement.

"Yup~!" The red head grinned.

"..." Sora kept staring at Axel, running the idea over and over his head. And gradually, his surprised expression stare turned into a wide smile. "I really like that idea!" He exclaimed happily.

On the sideline, Roxas was gaping in disbelief. But no one can blame him really. Like, why would your only crush agree to an idea that would get the blond to sing? He needed to get out of this somehow... "S-Sora, are you sure about that? I don't know ANYTHING about making music and its lyrics!"

Sora shook his head. "No, when I heard you sing yesterday in town, it looked like you were a natural at it! You probably didn't know it. And as for the lyrics, sometimes, the words come from your inner feelings." (A/N: ...Does it?)

Roxas forced an awkward smile. "Is-is that so?"

"Yeah! This song's melody felt more like a homework assignment to me. That's why I couldn't think well for the lyrics." (A/N: That's how I feel like when I write stories when it comes to due dates...) "So can you try it?" Now if you look closely, you can probably see pleading sparkles in Sora's bright blue eyes.

And having Sora for his crush, Roxas couldn't deny him. At all. "S-sure, Sora." He tried to sound not nervous about it.

Sora broke into a huge smile, feeling giddy. "Okay!" He forced himself to calm down his giddiness a bit. "Now, I'll play the whole song for you to get what it's like, okay?"

Roxas nodded.

Once Sora had played the song on his electric guitar, Roxas listened carefully to the tempo of it. '_It sounds really good... Maybe I can do this._' He thought a bit confidently.

When Sora was done playing, he asked Roxas, "Got it?"

"_Yeah, got it, Roxas?_" Axel and Yuffie repeated, grinning.

He ignored the two. "Yeah, I got it."

"Okay, here we go," Sora started to play his electric guitar again.

_To seek your way of life  
In the brilliance for an instant_

_Infinite choices are all over  
Where you stand is what you choose  
To seek the place where you meet the end..._

Roxas listened to the rhythm and sound of the music again so that he can get his made-up lyrics in tune.

_Guts Music!_

_Nani mo shinaide asobu dake sonna yoru wa nakete kitara  
Tanjun ni ikiru hibi no naka de utau imi o kangaeta_

_It's up to me  
Tsutaeru shudan teki ni hon o shuppan shitari kouen shitari tegami mo nanka ii ne  
It's up to me!  
Sekai kaetai dake nara toukyou metoro kokkai gijidou mae ni orite ossan o okosou_

_Ikutsu mo no ikikata ga mugen ni hirogaru naka de boku ga te ni shita no wa_

_Hibike go on Go on! Go! Roll on! Todoroke to oh yeah! Sekai o makikonde  
Baka mitai honki no koe ga kokoro ugokasu toko o miseta iin da yo  
Konoyo wa suteki de afureteru yo demo kore jyanakya dame nan da yo  
Oto rizumu merodii koe kimi ga nakya boku wa iki datte dekinainda_

_Guts Music!_

_Atama no ue no akai ringoro atama moroto mo buttobasu you na shougeki wa masani Eternity  
Ichido ajiwatte mina goody goody – La_

_Mosukiito Music issou paradokkusu onkyou shinri gaku chokutsuu  
Ready Ready gouude ni yeah! Step! Step!  
Odoreyo Bomb! Bomb! Bomb! Way! Way! Way!  
Utae wo kawai ta hibi no naka ni uruoi ataeru kimi wa masani Music Venus sa_

_Hibike go on Go on! Go! Roll on! Todoroke to oh yeah! Sekai o makikonde  
Baka mitai honki no koe ga kokoro ugokasu toko o miseta iin da yo  
Konoyo wa suteki de afureteru yo demo kore jyanakya dame nan da yo  
Oto rizumu merodii koe kimi ga nakya boku wa iki datte dekinainda_

_Itsumo tonari ni ite yume ya koi no setsuna sa oshiete kureru  
On Music ironna kotoba de zutto kikasete hoshii  
Kagiri aru jikan de kagiri nai kokoro de tsutsun de_

Having a wide grin in his lips Roxas thought, '_This feeling of singing freely... it feels... great...!_' He thought in ecstacy.

_Guts Music!_

_Tsutaetai kotonoha ga aru kara oto ni noseru kimochi o erandashi  
Baka mitai ni honki no uta ga yuuichi boku o kaete kuretan da yo_

_Konoyo wa suteki de afureteru yo demo kore jya nakya dame nan da yo  
Oto rizumu merodii koe kimi ga ire ba saikyou no Music  
Go on o todorokase rarerun da_

After Sora finished up the ending, he, Axel and Yuffie were clapping enthusiastically. "You did it, Roxas! It was amazing!" Sora said happily.

"And I got the whole thing recorded!" Axel said, holding up his cell phone.

"Oh, you should let me get a copy of that." Yuffie said plainly.

"Sure," The oldest of the four nodded.

Before they could talk any further, they saw some students running in the halls. They looked like they were looking for something or someone.

But in a second, a student quickly slid opens the door, and was panting. Probably from running. "H-hey, is Roxas in here?"

"What?" Roxas replied coolly, looking at the boy.

"There's someone outside the school's gates looking for you."

The yankee raised an eyebrow. "Hah?"

* * *

-_Outside in front of the school's gates_-

'_This middle school looks so small..._' Cloud thought boringly.

Looks like other delinquent has come back for a resume challenge!

...And, no. His high school is just too big...

* * *

Akari: ...So this chapter wasn't all that funny...

Kitakami: Yes, we noticed it, and we're very disappointed in it.

Akari: Well she just finished it at 2 in the morning on a Monday morning...

Kitakami: And she's struggling with school work too... It's _not_ pretty...

Akari: See you in the next chapter! XD


End file.
